My Own Worst Enemy
by UsualTeenager
Summary: Scarlet runs away only to be found by CM Punk and Colt Cabana. They decide to take her in with them. If only things were that simple though. (Rated M just in case).
1. Chapter 1: How Will I Stay Strong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Before you guys start reading, you should review when you have finished. I want to know how it's going.**

* * *

_Scarlet's P.O.V. _

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS." I screamed at my mother, hopefully for the last time ever, and took off.

My mother had never been the perfect mother. Fuck, she'd never even been a mother. I vaguely remember her being normal before my father died, he used to keep her calm. But he died when I was five, from a heart attack; my mother had been pregnant at the time. She gave birth to my little sister, but she died when she was four. I remember that day very clearly, I was nine. The doctors had said she inhaled too many chemicals that my mother and her boyfriend were taking. Social services even came to take me away, but they didn't. I never found out why.

Her boyfriend is Rick. He is six feet tall, towering over me and my mother. She is five foot nine whereas I was three inches shorter. Rick was no good for her, he didn't keep my mother grounded like my father used to. He got her into alcohol, and worse, drugs. I don't even want to get onto the stuff he tried to do to me.

Today, I've had enough with their bullshit. I packed one of my bags with some clothes and some change that added up to $10. I didn't know where I could go in Chicago; all I knew was to get out of the house immediately.

I ran out the house and didn't stop for around five minutes. The cars roared past as I looked left and right of the highway.

* * *

_Scott's P.O.V._

"I don't care what you say man, the batman films are better than the comics." I teased Phil; he gets so annoyed when I disagree with him.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you Colton, it's two in the morning." Phil glared at me. "Just get us home."

"Have patience Brooks, I don't want to get stopped by the police again." I put all my attention on him.

"SCOTT! Stop the car!" Phil screamed at me.

I screeched the car to a stop, and looked out the window. Outside was a young girl looking directly at me. He face was expressionless as she clung onto her sides. Despite the weather being less than two degrees she was dressed in a vest top and shorts, she looked so lost. I jumped straight out the car and towards her.

* * *

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I didn't even realise a car was coming until its tires screeched. I looked straight into the men in the car. Both were roughly the same height, but one was more built while the other was filled in tattoos. The built one got out the driver's seat and ran to me.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised.

"No sweetie, I should of watched were I was going." He held me at arm's length. "Are you okay, not hurt? What are you doing out this late dressed like that, Chicago isn't the safest of places. I'll take you home if you want."

I just looked at him, shocked. "I'm sorry?"

"Come on, the car will be warmer." He took off his zip-up hoodie and put it around my arms. "We'll talk there."

I followed him to the car and stepped in. The tattooed man greeted me with a raised eye-brow.

"Scott," He leant into the built man, he must be Scott. "What is she doing in here?"

"Have you not seen it outside?" Scott opened his eyes. "Something will happen to her, we don't even know how old she is or what she's doing."

"We don't have to either." Tattooed man said under his breath.

"How old are you-" Scott stopped for me to say my name.

"Scarlet. I'm fifteen, sir. And I can walk; honestly, I don't want to cause trouble for you and your friend." I tried to convince him.

"Where is your home, we'll drop you off and get going." This time the tattooed man said.

"Erm…" I didn't know how to say it to them. "I have no home; I walked out like twenty minutes ago."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, thank you for keeping me warm but I should go." I went to open the door but Scott locked them.

"You'll stay with us for the night." Scott rubbed my knee. "Then we'll see what we can do."

"You really don't have to." I tried to plead but it was too late. It took us ten minutes to get to a house that looked like a mansion. I followed them into the kitchen.

* * *

_Phil's P.O.V._

"Thank you." Scarlet said as she handed back Scott my hoodie. I don't get why he does good deeds for people, they never repay him. This girl is probably a drug addict.

"Something to drink?" I asked her.

"Not thanks sir." She shook her head.

"The name's Phil." I told her. "That over there is Scott."

"Nice to meet you." Scarlet smiled politely.

"Why did you leave home?" Scott asked her.

"I didn't leave home," She sighed. "I've never truly had a home, or what a home is classed as. I've had a roof and company but never a home with family."

"Do you argue with your parents or something, because that's normal." I raised an eyebrow.

"I wish that was all of my worries." She shrugged.

"Fire at me kid." I gave a low chuckle.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "We got into a lot of arguments."

* * *

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

Why would these two men care about my life? Nothing I could 'fire' at Phil will change the past so I didn't bother saying anything. Plus he scared me so much.

"Good going man." Scott hit his arm. "Scare the new kid, that's all your good at."

"I only asked her a question." Phil stuck his tongue out.

"Come on Scarlet." Scott called me over to his side. "I'll show you to your room."

I followed him up the stairs and into one of the far bedrooms. He opened the door and showed me the room. There was a double bed, a TV and empty wardrobes.

"This will be your room." Scott jumped on the bed.

"Sir, please. You don't have to be nice to me. I can leave." I felt rude staying in his house; I didn't deserve any of this.

"Come here." He patted on the spot beside him. "Why did you leave your home?"

Should I tell him the truth or not?

"You can tell me you know." He brushed my hair back behind my ear. "And Phil. He may look scary but I swear he has the biggest heart."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him. "You don't even know me."

"Because, I needed someone to lean on when I was your age." He gave a crooked smile. "Phil did too, but he had it much worse than me."

"Did you leave home?" I wondered.

"No, but I was a very stubborn child." He laughed.

"What about Phil?" He really seemed like he didn't like me.

"His parents were alcoholic, his brother stole off him. He had it rough, that's why he's awkward with anyone in their teen years." Scott felt for his friend.

"How can I make him not feel like that with me?" Why was I asking this, I wasn't even planning on staying.

"Just give him time." Scott got up. "Do you have any clothes?"

"Just shorts." I said.

"I'll give you some of my clothes." He walked out and brought back jogger bottoms and an 'I love Colt Cabana' top. "Who's Colt Cabana?"

"That would be me." He laughed at my lack of knowledge.

"I thought you were called Scott?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's my real name. Colt is my ring name." He closed the door so I could get changed.

"Why do you need a ring name?" I carried on speaking through the door.

"Have you never heard of professional wrestling?" He walked back in when I was done.

"Yes, never watched it though. There is some company called WWE, that's all I know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ever heard of CM Punk?" We walked back into the kitchen.

"Nope." Phil wasn't in the kitchen.

"Well he's the top guy in WWE, and he is our very own Phil. I'm one of best indie wrestlers." Scott said proudly.

"Bragging again." Phil walked into the kitchen.

"Just telling Scarlet here about what we do." Scott smiled.

"I doubt she'll want to know about fighting." Phil shook his head.

"I used to take Kung-Fu lessons, if that's anything like wrestling." I pouted my bottom lip.

"Oh honey." Phil actually called me honey. "We are more street type fighting instead of that movie shit."

"Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan are amazing." Scott's jaw dropped in shock.

"Well I'm going to bed; I have to be up by nine. Don't stay up too late." Phil told me.

"I told you." Scott nudged me as Phil walked out. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Please." I sat on the bar stool. "Do you two live together or-"

"We're just friends." Scott burst out into laughter. "And we live together, nothing more."

"Oh," I realised the way he understood. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's cool." His laughter died down. "We get it a lot."

* * *

_Scott's P.O.V_

This girl is really clueless of us. I kind of adored her shyness and mystery. But behind the shell she was hiding was a millions of little pieces that need to be repaired.

"So will you stay with us?" I didn't want her going out into the world alone. "I hope you do."

"Are you sure?" Scarlet's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I wasn't going to but… Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumped into my arms.

"No, thank you." I kissed the top of her head. "I promise you'll be safe with me, and Phil."

"I swear I'll be out in a couple of weeks, a month tops." The smile never left her face.

"No, you are staying until I think you will be fine again." I held her out. "Now will you tell me what you and your parents argued about?"

"Not parents, just my mother." She put her cup into the sink. "My dad died, she has a boyfriend now. I guess I will never get used to her changing."

"We will talk about this tomorrow. But for now, time to go to bed young lady." I kicked her bum as she walked out; this girl was going to fit in perfectly once I got to know her.

* * *

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I ran into my new room giggling after Scott kicked my bum. I couldn't thank him enough for giving me warmth, shelter, and most of all, happiness. I felt safe with him for some reason; I guess he had that effect on people. My thoughts got interrupted by a loud bang on the front door. I looked out the room and down the hall. Phil walk out of his room and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders in an 'I don't know' gesture. He walked down the stairs and started speaking to Scott. My brain told me not to go down to see what was happening. The loud bang came again. One of the guys opened the door.

"Hello, sir." A voice came. "This is the police."

NO! My mother better have not called the police on me.

* * *

**Review if you want me to carry on chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Era Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: My bad :'). Thanks for following and favoriting.**

**ilynany: Thank you. I'm posting right now :D**

**RachelNicole523: Thanks for following.**

**uppy goes puppy: Thanks for following.**

**Before you guys start reading, you should review when you have finished. I want to know how it's going.**

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"Yes officer" I answered the door.

"There has been a report of a burglary around here." The officer said. "I just wanted to check everything was okay."

"Yes, everything is fine." I reassured the police officer before he walked away. My heart stopped for a bit, I thought he was going to ask about Scarlet.

"Scarlet." Phil called.

I saw her small body creep down the stairs.

"Who was that?" She whispered.

"Police officer

"There's been a burglary." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." She yawned. "Goodnight."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

My feet ran up the stairs in twos. I shut the door behind me and locked the key in it. I was so relieved that it had nothing to do with me. The thought of going back to the house was terrifying. I feel asleep thinking of how it would have been if dad was still alive. And hoping tonight the nightmares would stop.

I woke up to the smell of freshly made toast and tea. My nose guided me to the smell.

"Mm, something smells nice." I sat on the bar stool. "Good morning, Phil."

"Hey, sweetheart." Phil smiled at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." He handed me a plate full of food. "Before anything," I stopped him. "Scott offered me to stay, and I don't think you like me very much, would it be a problem if I did? I will leave straight away, and find another place to stay, if it is."

"Eat up Scarlet." He pointed at the food. "You already have a place to stay. That is here."

"Thank you." I gave him a small side hug as he stood next to me. "Where is Scott?"

"It's Saturday, I highly doubt he will be up until twelve." Phil gave a low chuckle.

"What time is it?" There were no clocks that I could see.

"Half past nine." He grabbed his jacket from the hanger. "Make sure you eat up, I made the toast for you. I'm going for a run, if I'm not back by the time he wakes up make him a cup of coffee."

"Okay, bye." I waved at him. Phil put a hand up before leaving the house.

I didn't know whether or not to go back to my mother's house to get my clothes. If I went, Scott might think that I took advantage of his hospitality. Instead I sat for half an hour sipping on my tea before a grouch Scott walked down.

"Good morning sleepy head." I teased him and started preparing his coffee.

"Morning." His voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Are you not a morning person either?" I handed him his coffee.

"How did you know?" Scott said sarcastically.

"Unagi." I held two fingers at my temple.

"You like friends too?" His face lit up.

"I adore friends." I sat next to him.

"What do you want to do today?" Scott asked.

"If you have plans then don't let me keep you from them." I encouraged him.

"My Saturday plans are normally going for a walk then movies all night." He paused for a second. "Why don't we go get your stuff? It's not like I'm going to let you leave any time soon."

"I- I don't know." I looked down. "What if they make me stay?"

"I won't let them." He said defensively. "What do you say?"

"Please." I looked down. If I was going back to that house I'd rather it be with him than alone.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

"Thanks for waiting up." I asked Scarlet and Scott. "Where are we going?"

"To Scarlet's old house so she can get some clothes and the rest of her stuff." Scott told me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I turned to her. She had me worrying about her.

"I hope so." She said awkwardly.

Scarlet directed Scott to her house. It took us around twenty minutes to get there.

"I'll wait here," I said to Scott. "Shout if you need me."

"Thank you." Scarlet smiled before she walked into the house.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

I opened the unlocked door to the house. My mother was lying on the floor passed out and Rick was on the sofa injecting himself. He didn't realise that Scott and I crept upstairs. The horrible smell in the house had only gotten worse.

"Why didn't tell me you had it like this?" You could tell Scott wanted to shout but his voice didn't come out loader than a whisper.

"Just stuff some of these in here and I'll meet you in the car." I pointed at my clothes and a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Scott grabbed hold of my arm.

"To get my money, I have some saved up." I got out of his hold

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

She just walked out on me. I wanted to follow her but I knew that I'd end up getting lost. All I could do was stuff her clothes into the bag, which only took two minutes, and wait for her.

"Where is she?" Phil asked me.

"I don't know." I admitted in shame.

"You left her alone." His eyes widened.

"I had no choice." I tried to defend myself.

"I'll go get her." He got out the car.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

As soon as I stepped into the house the smell of marijuana and alcohol hit the back of my throat; making my stomach churn. I heard pleas coming from the room nearest to me. I rushed into it. I saw Scarlet on the floor against the wall with a man towering over her. Any noise stopped coming from her and her arms went up above her arm defensively. It was because the man was going to hit her with this piece of wood. I jumped in-between them before he could do anything. I pulled the weapon out of his hands and pushed him against the opposite wall.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to her?" I growled in his ear.

"She's mine to do whatever I please with." He answered back.

"She is a human, not a piece of meat." I stood two inches over him. "You better not touch her again."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V. **_

I tried to pull myself up, to stop Phil from doing anything to Rick. Phil had pinned him to the wall and was saying something in his ear. All I heard was Rick's response: 'she's mine to do whatever I please with'. Why does he think he still owns me? Phil said something to him again then dropped him on the floor.

"Let's go." Phil picked me up in his arms then ran out the house before Rick could get up.

He placed me in the back seat of the car, got in beside me, and shouted at Scott to drive.

"What happened?" Scott asked. "What's going on?"

"Fuck this shit; she is never going back to that house." Phil then turned to me. "Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. And that you had to save me." My eyes went off his.

"Why didn't you say that's why you left home?" He turned my head so I was looking into his eyes.

"Why should've I?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't tell anyone about my problems - ever! I like to keep them to myself."

"Hello," Scott interrupted us. "What's going on?"

"I went into the house to find Scarlet on the floor." Phil told him. "That man, whatever his name is, was going to fucking hit her. So I pinned him against the wall, picked up Scarlet and ran to the car."

"No way." Scott screeched the car, good job we was outside their house. "Are you okay Scarlet?"

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

"I can't believe you lived with that, even I didn't have it that bad." Phil said as he opened the door.

"I'll just go place my stuff." I told them, getting my bag off Scott. "Thanks for getting my clothes."

"You welcome." He called after me.

I rushed into the room and closed the door behind me. It took a few moments for me to wrap my head around what had happen. I also made a mental note; 'thank Phil, he didn't need to save you'. I placed my clothes into the drawers then walked back downstairs.

For the rest of day neither of the guys brought up what happened. They stayed in and watched my every move. Scott went to bed around eleven o'clock, leaving me and Phil alone.

"So…" He plopped in the seat next to me. "Spill."

"What?" I gave a low laugh.

"What happened for him to hit you?" He wondered. "Today that is."

"I walked into the room to get a few stuff, and he stopped me." I looked down. "He asked why I left last night, that the dishes weren't done and the clothes weren't washed. He said that washing his dirty stuff was all I was worth." I took a moment to steady myself. "I tried to leave when I saw Scott but he pushed me onto the floor. He was going to hit me but you walked in."

"Was that your mother on the floor?"

"Yes, she must have taken too many pills or something."

"And that guy is your father?" His hand was on my knee, giving a supportive squeeze.

"Step farther." I shrugged. "Well, not even that. Him and my mum got together when she found out she was going to have his kid."

"You have a sibling?" His tone of voice was higher; hoping something good would come out of my answer.

"Had," I moved around his hold uncomfortably. "That's enough about me. I've never told people that much. Goodnight."

I ran up the stairs and locked the door before he could say anything. It took all my energy not to start crying, leaving me exhausted. That night, I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep. I waited until Phil came upstairs, which was around one o'clock, and then waited half an hour to make sure he was asleep. When I was certain he was asleep, I rushed down the stairs and onto the couch. You could see the stars from there. They were so pretty, unlike me.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

"Shh." I whispered to Phil. He had woken me up early to head to the gym. "Scarlet's asleep on the couch."

"We should take her to the room." He told me.

"Wake her up," I said. "She might think we left."

"Wake up little monkey." Phil shook her lightly. Scarlet's body shot a foot into the air. "It's us Scarlet. Everything is okay."

He alarmed eyes saw us then calmed down. "Sorry." She led back down.

"No." I picked her feet up then sat down. "We were about to head out, just wanted to tell you."

She pulled her feet off me. "I'm awake now."

"Do you need us to stay?" Phil put his coat away.

"No it's fine." Scarlet stood up. "You guys can do whatever you want."

"Well I have to go to the gym, and my plane leaves at four so I don't know if I'll see you until a few weeks." Phil told her.

"Where are you going?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I wrestle for WWE. This is one of the rare times where I have two days off." He chuckled. "Scott is with you though. He's not booked until the end of March, that's another month and a bit away."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

The guys were in back just before two o'clock. That was enough time for Phil to get his stuff, and for Scott and I to drive him to the airport. Scott and Phil had a long 'bro' hug before Phil turned to me.

"Here, if anything happens, run." Phil pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "Don't look back, just run, and find Scott. Promise?"

"Promise" I said into his chest. Even though what he said made no sense.

"Bye." Scott and I called after him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Scott asked once we were back at the house.

"What do you normally do on a Sunday?"

"I go out for drinks when Phil isn't here." He admitted. "But you are too young to do that."

"You can still go out." I laughed.

"Na, it's all good." He walked into the kitchen. "I want cake."

"That was out of nowhere." I followed him, still laughing.

"Want to help me?" You could tell he was useless at cooking too.

"I'm not very good at baking but I'll try." I shrugged.

"Good."

We started backing. It didn't end very well. All the flour was all over the floor, on his shirt, and on my nose. I guess I could get used to this lifestyle. They make me laugh, and care about me more than anyone else ever has. This is a chance to forget my past.

* * *

**Review please, what do you think should happen with Phil gone? Scott can't keep his eyes on Scarlet all the time.**


	3. Chapter 3: I felt so lost but I'm alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: I guess we have different vies on that :'3 I'd rather someone touch my knee than my shoulder (because that's closer to my back). Oh well. Glad you liked it.**

**Emma: Thanks.**

**JoannHutch: Thank you for following and favoriting.**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Two days had passed since Phil had left and it had been three days since he and Scott decided to take me into their home. Everything was going so wonderful. Scott and I never left the house. We spend the whole three days watching friends and eating munch.

"I'm so sick of all this food." Scott jumped beside me on the sofa. "Want to get changed? We'll go to subway."

"Won't it be closed?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's six."

"It's open till nine I think." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I will get changed then."

I rushed upstairs and rummaged through my stuff. There was nothing decent to be found. I ended up settling for skinny jeans, a cartoon top and converse.

"Come on." Scott was waiting for me outside in the car.

"Ready." I got into the front seat.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow." He said after looking me up and down.

"But it's Valentine's Day." I told him.

"So?" He drove into the fast lane. "The shops will still be open."

"You don't have to, I'm fine with the stuff I have." I hate it when people spend money on me.

"That's it, we're going shopping tomorrow." He accidently honked the horn. "Opps. Plus, we'll get out the house."

"Fine." I sunk into my seat.

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"Happy Valentine's Day." I knocked on Scarlet's door. "Wake up you lazy shit."

"You know, I thought you were going to be nice for the day." She got out the room. "You know, take on the role of a father with his daughter. But your humour never leaves."

"My speciality." I bowed.

"I'm all dressed." She spun around. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I guess so." We walked to the car. "I hate shopping."

"Join the club." She moaned.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V_**.

"What about this?" I jokingly held up a thong and a bra. "I would look sensual."

"What happened to the father-daughter day?" He cringed in his seat. "Let's keep it that way."

"Fine." I picked up a top and knitted legging. "This?"

"That's more like it." Scott laughed.

"That's all I need." I said. I didn't want him spending money on me.

"Scarlet." He frowned. "Carry on shopping. I need to call Phil, to check up. I'll be in the car when you have finished."

Scott handed me a handful of money and walked away. I stood in the middle of the shop in shock. There was close to $300. I decided to get: two leggings; mahogany skinny jeans; hot pants; two tops with designs on them; a jumper; and a pair of boots. The whole thing added up just under $200.

I left the shop with two massive bags that attracted so much attention. It took around ten minutes for me to figure out where the car was. Even when I found it, Scott wasn't there. He left the car open, so I was able to put the bags in the trunk. I was on my tip-toes, trying to see if I could find Scott, when someone spun me around.

"Into older men now are we." Rick spat in my face. "He's going to stop caring about you too. Just like your father did, like your mother did, and like everyone else in the world did."

"Leave." I tried to ignore his words. "I don't want any trouble."

"Like someone as small as you could cause any trouble." A wicked laugh left his lips, along with the revolting smell of alcohol. "Now, I need more booze. Give me some money."

"You've got to be joking me?" I took a step back.

"You have a job don't you." He held onto my arm. "If you don't give me the money, I will find other ways of getting it off you."

"I'm not giving you anything." I tried to get out of his grip. "I have no money."

"I guess I'll have to sell a few things to get my money's worth." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "My guys will pay loads to fuck you."

"What?" I shouted.

"Keep it down." Rick shook my body. "Your mother is getting worthless. They don't like her anymore."

"What have you done to her?" I don't even know why I was giving her sympathy.

"She's not as young, as pretty." He gave a horrible smirk. "And, of course, not as unused."

"Go to hell." I kicked him, and ran.

Just like Phil told me to do. I ran. My feet took me into the shopping centre. There was a massive crowd, Rick wouldn't be able to find me in there. That is a bad thing though, if he couldn't find me neither could Scott.

"Scarlet." Some grabbed hold of my arm again.

"Scott." I held onto him like my life depended on it.

"Hey sweetheart." He chuckled into my head. "What's wrong?"

"He showed up." I tried so hard to hold back sobs. "He grabbed hold of me, said all these horrible stuff. But then I kicked him and ran. I did what Phil said."

"Wait up a second." Scott started to get worried. "Who did?"

"Rick." My voice was back to normal.

Scott didn't reply. All he did was grab hold of my arm and drag me to the car. Rick was only just recovering from my kick.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?" Scott picked up Rick by his collar. "SHE IS FIFTEEN, A YOUNG ADULT, AND NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN THROW AROUND." Scott's fist met Rick's face, knocking him into the air a few inches.

"Please can we go?" I tugged on Scott's sleeve as I got in the car.

"Seriously, not to be offensive, but your family are dickheads." Scott roared as he speed down the highway.

"Tell me something I don't know." I forced out a laugh.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"Stuff jerks say." I didn't know if I wanted him to know what Rick actually said.

"Let your guard down once in a while dude." Scott gave a nervous laugh as he unlocked the front door. "When does school start, I want you to get your mind off everything."

"I don't go to school." My cheeks flushed red.

"Why not?"

"I dropped out in the beginning of this year. Someone had to look after those alcoholics." I shrugged.

"You don't go to school?" Scott rested his head in his palms. "We're getting you signed for school on Monday. You can take tomorrow off."

"Erm," I didn't know how to respond. "Thank you?"

"No problem." He looked up at me. "If you need anything just say, we'll go get it. What grade will you be in?"

"High school." I thought for a moment. "Sophomore."

"I'll ring up the school now, it should be open." He got his phone. "You can go place your stuff."

I walked into my room and started placing the outfits. The wardrobe was slowly starting to fill. I was grateful that Scott was going to sign me up for school. I needed qualifications. After around twenty minutes Scott came into my room.

He looked amused. "The school want you to go in tomorrow to fill your details in and check which lessons you should be in."

"Awh." I smiled at him. "You're coming with me right?"

"Of course I am." He ruffled my hair. "Don't want the kid to be alone now, do we?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Some of the guys are coming round tonight, so is Nat and Amy too." His face lit up. "I haven't seen them in a while. You can stay up here or come down and meet them."

"I'll meet them if I have to." I gave an awkward smile. "I'm not much of a people person though, I'll warn you now."

"You'll be fine." He walked into the kitchen with me. "They'll be here in two hours."

"What shall we make to eat?" I nudged him.

"Ordering pizza tonight kiddo." Scott put the kettle on.

"Name wise, apart from Nat and Amy, who is coming?" I asked

"Zack, Kofi and Dolph." Scott told me. "You'll get along fine with them."

"I hope."

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

Scarlet and I talked for the next two hours. I didn't know a fifteen year old could be so wise and opinionated. Before we could start on a new subject Natalie and Amy walked in.

"Hey Cabana." Natalie walked into the kitchen. Scarlet managed to hide behind me.

"What'cha hiding there?" Amy pointed at my back.

"This here is Scarlet." I moved so they could see her.

"Hey." She raised a hand.

"Hello, sweetheart." Nat pulled her in for a small hug. "I'm Natalie."

"I'm Amy." Amy hugged her too.

"Scarlet." Scarlet nodded her head.

"How do you two know each other?" Amy asked.

"Well, that's a long story." Scarlet narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah." I took the hint. "Maybe some other time." The doorbell rang just in time.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

That was awkward, good job the bell rang. Natalie and Amy seemed like nice people, they were covered in tattoos just like Phil though.

"Wazzzaaaaap." A guy with bleach blonde hair screamed as he walked in. A guy with brown hair and a guy with dread locks walked in after him.

"S'up Scott?" The guy with brown hair jumped on the couch.

"And friend." The guy with dread locks gave me a thumbs up.

"Hello." I said with more confidence with this time. "I'm scarlet."

"Dolph." The guy with bleached hair said as he walked past.

"Zack." The brunette winked.

"Kofi." The guy with the dreads said why hitting Zack.

"Nice to meet you all." I said to all five of them.

"How did you meet Scott?" Kofi asked.

"It's a long story." It sort of was, so I wasn't lying.

"What have you guys been up too?" Scott saved me.

Everyone sat and talked for a while. Well everyone apart from me. I sat on the floor with my knees tucked into my chest listening to everyone. They knew each other so well, I wish I had that. It was around midnight that everyone left apart from Amy. They were going to stay for the night.

"Bye Scott, Amy, Nat and the new girl." Dolph shouted on his way to the car.

"Phil wants to go on Skype." Scott said, checking his phone. "I'll get the laptop."

"I've missed Phil." Amy told me.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"We've been friends for years. I used to wrestle." She smiled. "We've been dating for a few weeks now though."

"He seems like a nice guy." I shrugged.

Scott walked in with the laptop and Phil on the screen.

'Hey guys'. He said to Scott and Amy. I sat on the sofa watching them. After twenty minutes of talking Scott called me over.

"Phil wants to talk to you." He said.

"Hey Phil." I waved at the camera.

_"Hey kid." - Phil_

"How are you?"

_"I'm good. I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?" – Phil_

"I'm good too. I managed to find Scott."

_"Watch out for yourself. I'm glad you remembered what I said." – Phil_

"It stuck with me. Guess what?"

_"What?" – Phil_

"I'm starting school."

_"Good for you kid. I've got to go now. Sleep tight." - Phil_

"Bye Phil."

We closed Skype and Amy went to sleep in Phil's room.

"What do you think of everyone?" Scott asked.

"Natalie seems so nice. Dolph is really loud, so is Zack. Kofi is calmer but nice. And Amy. I don't know, I just need to know her better." I told him.

"She is nice. Takes her time to warm to people." Scott yawned.

"Time for bed." I jumped off the couch. "We have to be up early in the morning."

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

Scarlet woke me up at nine in the morning. Amy had left earlier on. We got changed, had breakfast then drove to the school.

"Hello Scarlet." The head teacher said when we sat in his office. "This must be your father."

"Erm," Well this was awkward. "I'm her guardian."

"Well Mr.-" He waited for me to say something.

"Colton." I said.

"Mr. Colton." He gave a nod. "There is no trouble taking her into the school." He turned to Scarlet. "What six subjects will you be taking?"

"I would like to take." Scarlet thought for a moment. "Biology, psychology, maths, modern world history, art and. I don't know actually. What do you think Scott?"

"How am I meant to know kid?" I shrugged.

"Pick a subject." She moaned.

"Photography." I told her. "I'll go with the art."

"And photography." Scarlet turned to the head teacher.

"I've got those down, there shouldn't be a problem doing these." He handed me some forms. "I need you to fill these out Mr. Colton."

I took five minutes filling out the form. "What's your phone number Scarlet?"

"My phone?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't take it from the house. Plus it doesn't work."

"Never mind then." I handed him back the forms. "We'll sort that out later."

"That'll be all then." The man stood up. "You will receive an email to your fathers- sorry guardians- account of your daily timetable. I'll be looking forward to seeing you on Monday."

"Bye." We both awkwardly waved at him.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Scott and I laughed all the way home at the fact the head teacher thought he was my dad.

"So, my daughter. What would you like to eat?" He mimicked.

"Well, pappy." I played along. "I'm not sure. Anything you make is good enough."

"So we're having toast again." He said, making me burst out in laughter.

* * *

**Review please. The more reviews and follows this gets the better.**


	4. Chapter 4: You know it's up to you

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: Thank you, here it is :)**

**'Guest': Here.**

**HartAttackKidd: Thank you for following.**

**I should say I have no clue how American schooling works so I apologize if I get anything wrong. **

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

"You got everything?" Scott poked his head out of the car window.

"Yeah." I pouted my bottom lip out. "Please don't leave me with people."

"You need to make friends you unearthly creature." He winked at me. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye." I waved as he drove off.

Great. First day with people I don't know. My first lesson was modern world history. Actually my time table is:

_9:00 – 9:55 = Modern world history._

_9:55 – 10:50 = Maths._

_10:50 – 11:10 = Break._

_11:10 – 12:05 = Psychology._

_12:05 – 13:00 = Biology._

_13:00 – 13:30 = Lunch._

_13:30 – 14:25 = Photography._

_14:25 – 15:20 = Art._

I walked to my first lesson ten minutes late. I couldn't find the room.

"Excuse me." I knocked on the door.

"You must be Scarlet." A man in his fifties said. "Take a seat."

Everybody was sat in pairs. Apart from a guy in the back, with his hood up and earphones in. I took a seat next to him. I wish I could do what he was doing. But I couldn't. I needed to pass all of these subjects. The first lesson went quickly to my surprise. The next lesson was maths. I looked at my piece of paper and tried to figure out where I had to go.

"Would ya' like some help with that?" The guy that was sat next to me said. He had a cute Australian accent.

"Please." I smiled politely.

"Here follow me." He took me to the opposite direction that I was going to go in. "We have a few classes together."

"Really?" I took a sigh of relief. "I really need help with where I'm going. It's my first day."

"Don't worry." He stopped outside a classroom. "I've only been here, well in America, for a couple of months."

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"See ya' later." He gave a smile then walked away.

Well, Scott would be proud I've made a friend. Maths wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be but I managed to get through it. At break everyone was either in the cafeteria or outside. I found a tree away from everyone and leant against it. You could tell there were small friendship groups. The bell rang after twenty minutes and I had to find my next class.

Psychology was followed by biology.

"We meet again." The boy from history sat beside me. "I'm Caden."

"Scarlet." I offered a handshake.

"Very formal." He laughed shaking my hand.

"Everyone be quiet." The teacher walked in.

"She's a bitch." He whispered in my ear, making me laugh out loud.

"I don't think we've met." The teacher came over to me. "Not the best first expression you're making on your first day."

"Sorry." I awkwardly looked down. I lightly jabbed Caden's arm when she walked away.

The lesson was so boring. She complained and wined and moaned.

"Mind if I stay with you during lunch?" I asked Caden. "I don't know anyone."

"Sure." We walked over to a corner table. "I don't know anyone here either."

"How come you moved over to America?" I asked.

"Dad's in the army." He bit into an apple. "They redirected him here."

"Your mother fine with moving?" I might of come across as being nosey.

"I don't speak to her."

"Oh," that was uncomfortable. "Sorry."

He started telling me about everyone in the school. We also had photography and art together. Caden sat next to me in those subjects too.

"It was nice meeting you." I told Caden. "See you tomorrow."

"By Scarlet." He offered me a hand shake.

"Very formal." I mimicked.

"I'm a formal man, Madame." Caden winked.

"Scarlet," Scott called from the car. "Get your ass in here."

"Bye." I said to Caden before running to the passenger seat.

"How was your first day?" Scott asked giving me a hug.

"I made it out alive." I giggled. "I deserve a gold medal."

"Who was that?" He started driving.

"Caden."

"What's his problem?"

"Don't be harsh." I flicked him. "He's the only person I actually talked to."

"Fine." He narrowed his eyes. "How were your lessons?"

"Good. I don't think my biology teacher likes me though." I shrugged.

"She can get stuffed." He ruffled my hair. "Phil is back." He tone was warning. "If Amy is over and you hear stuff. I think you can guess what-"

"Yeah I can." I stopped him before he could carry on.

"Philip." He opened to front door. "Look who I picked up."

"Scarlet, the little lost monkey." Phil gave me a small hug. "How was your first day?"

"I found her canoodling with a boy." Scott tried to get me in trouble.

"One, we were talking." I put on a posh accent. "Two, no one uses canoodling anymore."

"That's you told." Phil lightly punched his arm.

"How long you here for?" I asked him.

"Raw is here tonight." Phil told me. "I never have Mondays off. But I'm home tomorrow."

"Raw?" I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Wrestling show. It's on T.V." He tried to give me clues but gave up. "WWE."

"Ah." I nodded. "Good luck."

"Luck is for losers." Phil said, with Scott mimicking him from behind.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

Scarlet's appearance was different from when I first met her. She had life in her eyes and tone in her skin. Her cheeks now held a natural pink colour.

"Want to go tonight?" Scott asked her.

"Sure." Scarlet pouted out her bottom lip.

"Go get changed then. We leave in an hour. That's probably not enough for girls to get changed." I gave a puzzled look. "Do you need more time?"

"I'll be ready." She walked to her room laughing.

"She looks like a human now." I told Scott once Scarlet was gone.

"And you didn't want to help her out when we first met her." He teased me.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I looked at myself in the full length mirror once I was done getting ready. I wore a cream sleeveless blouse tucked into a black high waisted skirt. The skirt was a mid-thigh length; I wore black tights to cover up the rest of my legs. My new bought boots fitted to outfit well. My hair was in two plaits with my fringe framing my face. I looked at my five foot, six frame. I weighed around 125 pounds. And I absolutely hated the way I looked.

"You ready?" Phil called from downstairs. "I'm going to be late."

"Coming." I rushed down the stairs. "I'm ready."

"You look pretty." Scott smiled, opening the front door for me.

"Good job you wore those tights." Phil put his arm around me and Scott as we walked down to the car.

We drove to the arena – which was massive. It was just before five when we got there.

"I need to find Vince." Phil told Scott and I. "Stay in my locker room."

"Yes sir." Scott did the army salute.

"Is all this just for Phil?" I asked Scott when we got into what must be his locker room.

"I did say he was kind of a big deal." Scott jumped onto the couch.

"I get what you mean now." I sat beside him.

"Let's go meet everyone." Scott grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me to a cafeteria.

I spent two hours meeting tons of people. There were two girls named AJ and Katelyn. They guys were called Rey, John, Mike, Glenn, and a few others I can't remember. Dolph, Zack and Kofi were there too.

Scott and I took front row seats before the event. We sat near the ramp. Everyone that I had met had come on stage; Dolph even gave me a high five. The last person out was Phil. Everybody booed him for some reason.

He didn't come down the ramp though. He sat on the floor, next to the place where he came out, with his legs crossed.

"We meet again." He said, in a cold tone, into the microphone. "You know. I don't get you people? Why boo the person who is better than you." There was a loud boo again. "Yeah, I'm straight edge, and I'm better than you. You people go out, get drunk. Even do drugs. You don't look after your innocent little kids. Go home tonight; take a good hard look at them. Cherish them. Love them." Was there a slight cheer? "I know this beautiful young girl. Her parents - well, don't get me started on her parents. I'll just say one thing about them. That she will grow up to be a million times better than them, I promise you that. And most of all, I promise her that."

Was he on about me?

"That's enough enlightenment for your minds tonight." He gave a low chuckle, dropped his microphone then walked off.

"What was that all on about?" I whispered to Scott.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

Scott and I found Phil after the show.

"S'up?" He asked when we saw him.

"What was that all on about?" I questioned.

"Open mic." He told me. I just nodded like I knew what he was talking about.

"If only people knew what a soft heart you were." Scott said in a girly voice.

"Shut up and walk Colton." Phil pointed at the exit door.

* * *

_**Phil P.O.V.**_

I spent the night at Amy's. We ordered pizza and watched a movie before going to bed. I managed to sleep for five hours. That must be a record or something. I sat on my phone going through concert times for tomorrow. Nothing decent was on. I decided to head home early so I could drop off Scarlet at school.

"Morning." I said to Scarlet as she got into my car. "I really need to call you something else than Scarlet."

"Monkey." She shrugged. "That's what you call me anyway."

"That's too vague." I moaned. "It'll come with time."

"I guess so." She got out of the car. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"Do you know the way home?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Scott and I will be at the gym till five." I handed her some keys. "Let yourself in."

"Okay," She put them in her pockets. "I'll see you at five."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I waved goodbye as Phil drove away. Before I got chance to head to my first class Caden spotted me.

"Hey Scarlet." He embraced me in a hug.

"Cade." I smiled. "Do you mind me calling you Cade or is it Caden?"

"Call me whatever." He shrugged.

That day went exactly like the day before. We talked and laughed. He told me more about his father and how it was like in Australia. I told him how he's the first friend I've had in a while.

"Which way do you walk home?" He asked after our art lesson.

"Up that hill." I pointed to our left.

"Me too." We set off walking in silence.

It turns out he lives a few streets away from me.

"Bye." I stopped at the house.

"Do you want me to knock on for you in the morning?" He asked.

"If you want." I smiled.

"I'll see you at half eight them." He waved as he walked away.

I let myself into the house and collapsed on the couch. This going to school business wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I was just coming out the shower when the door unlocked. I picked up a vase from the side and walked down the stairs with only a towel around my body.

"It's only us." Scott laughed.

"Thank fuck." I said before rushing up the stairs.

"If there really were intruders." Phil shouted up the stairs. "They'd be doing other stuff than robbing the house with you dressed like that."

"Shut up." I shouted back down. "I have a vase." That made both of them have a fit of laughter.

* * *

**I decided to have a nice chapter. The next one can be nice or eventful. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: At least we've got each other

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: Thank you for your two lovely comments :D and for following.**

**Emma: I found it funny too :)**

**Marcibelle: Thank you :')**

**ilynany: Thank you for following.**

**Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester: Thank you for favoriting.**

**redrainbow123: Thank you for favoriting.**

**I don't know about this chapter :/.**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

The rest of that week went really well, so did the week after. Cade and I were walking home that Friday after lesson. I waved goodbye and walked into the house. Cade and I had gotten so close. He was like the brother I never had.

"Hello earthlings." I said to Phil and Scott when I walked into the house. Phil was off tonight.

"Oh no." Scott dramatically dived to the kitchen. "She's here to abduct us."

"You earthlings aren't good enough." I winked at Phil before walking to my room.

I got changed from my school clothes into my pyjamas before joining them.

"What are you two doing tonight?" I sat on the barstool.

"Scott is going out for drinks I think." Phil laughed. "He hasn't gone out in a while."

"Yeah. The guys called me out." Scott agreed. "I think Amy is going to come over too."

"I'm actually taking her out for dinner." Phil smiled. "She'll be here in a few hours."

"I'm heading out at six." Scott said.

"Will you be fine alone?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I guess."

I listened to both of them talk about people I'd vaguely met. Around half five the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the guys." Phil opened the door. "Scott you ready?"

"Bye." Scott kissed my cheek then went out.

Not shortly after Amy was at the door. She looked so beautiful.

"Don't get into too much trouble sweet." Phil gave me a hug then left.

I had the whole house to myself. What to do? I decided to order myself a Chinese with some of the money the guys left and rummage through Phil's DVDs. All he had was horror movies. I hated horror movies but there was nothing else to watch. I decided to watch 'The Shining' first. I'd watched that film many times as I was a Stephen King fan. The next film was something called 'Salò or the 120 Days of Sodom'.

Around half an hour into the film I had to pause it. This was disgusting. Finally I built up the courage again to watch it. I wrapped myself in a blanket and pulled a cushion to my chest before pressing play. It seemed like every five minutes I had to hide behind the cushion; covering my eyes from the disgusting images.

"I'm home." Phil said coldly, making me jump.

"Please don't kidnap me." I half joked.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow then looked at the screen. "Scarlet!" He turned off the T.V. screen.

"You have some weird films." I laughed.

"Don't watch them then." He shrugged, sitting next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Amy, just complaining I work too much." He rested his head in his palms. "It's like she can't remember how much she used to travel."

"I'm sure she's just worried about you." I had no clue how to comfort people.

"No." He shook his head. "There's something else."

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Yeah."

"And she said?"

"That I'm gone too long. That she's scared I'll do something. All this shit."

"Like you said. It's a bunch of shit."

"You can't swear young lady!" Phil narrowed his eyes.

"But, you-" I tried to argue.

"But, nothing." He interrupted me.

"Fine." I laughed. "Goodnight."

* * *

**_Phil's P.O.V._**

I didn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned in bed, thinking about why this bothering me so much. Around five o'clock I gave up any hope on sleep and decided to go for a run. When I arrived back at home, two hours later, Scott was awake.

"What's wrong with you?" I went to make him coffee. He probably drank too much.

"I'm throwing up. My head hurts. I can't sleep." He complained.

"Serves you right." I laughed.

"Shut up." Scott moaned.

"Why so early?" Scarlet came down the stairs. "Please, can we sleep properly one day?"

"I don't sleep." I poured coffee for all three of us.

"What's wrong with Scott?" She gave him a little pat on the back.

"Never drink kid." He advised her.

"You don't have to worry about that." She chuckled. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nope." Scott shook his head.

"Look after him Scarlet." I gave both Scott and Scarlet a hug before leaving for my flight.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Thanks to my mother I knew how to treat hangovers.

"Drink up." I told Scott while making another coffee for him.

"No." He groaned.

"Now." I handed him a plate with a few slices of toast. "Eat up too."

I waited until he finished everything then gave him a glass of orange juice.

"Why won't it go away?" Scott hit his head.

"Come on." I gave him pain killers then sent him to bed. I waited in the room to make sure he was asleep then left the room.

I think he slept for eight hours before coming downstairs at four o'clock.

"Feeling better?" I asked him.

"Than before." He fell on the couch. "Can I have another coffee?"

I made sure he had some more pain killers before drinking the coffee. I spent the rest of the day looking after Scott. I put him to bed at ten o'clock before falling asleep myself.

"Wake up sleepy head." Scott walked into my room. "I made breakfast."

"You?" I got out of bed to see what he was on about. I found the table nicely laid out with the perfect English breakfast for two people.

"I must have been such a pain yesterday." Scott laughed.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm used to it."

"Eat up." He pointed at my plate.

That day went perfectly. So did the rest of the school days. Phil came home for Wednesday before leaving the morning after.

"Want to come out this weekend?" Cade asked as we walked home on Friday. "I hear they've set up a fair in town."

"With rollercoasters?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Fast ones."

"I'll see what I can do." I gave him a hug as I arrived home.

"Here." He slipped something into my hand then walked off.

"I see you're getting close with that boy." Scott glared. "Anything I should know about?"

"He's like a brother." I laughed him off and got changed.

Around nine o'clock I went up to Scott.

"Scotty." I gave him the puppy-dog eyed.

"Scott." He corrected me. "What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your phone?" I pouted my bottom lip out to. "Pwease."

"You look too cute to say no." Scott handed me his phone and I kissed his cheek.

"And…" I bit my lip. "Can I go out tomorrow? There's a fair in town."

"I." He paused. "Only if I drop you off and pick you up."

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek then ran to my room with his phone.

I texted Caden.

_'Hey Caden. I managed to borrow Scott's phone. Still want to go to the fair tomorrow? –S.x'_

_'Scarlet? Of course. Where and when shall I meet you? x'_

_'Scott wants to drop me off. So I'll meet you there? And whatever time. –S.x'_

_'3 PM good?'_

_'Perfect. –S.x'_

I smiled to myself and deleted the texts.

"Can you drop me off at three?" I asked Scott.

He just nodded. Completely oblivious to what I was doing.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

I looked Scarlet up and down. If she was my daughter I'd never let her go out like that. She wore mahogany skinny jeans with a black tube top that came part way down her stomach.

"No way are you going out like that." I took on of my 'Thankssss' shirts and put it over her head. "That's better."

"Fine." She pulled it on properly. The top was close to double her size though.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Scott stayed with me until I found Caden. He gave Caden his number and told him to text him when I was ready to come home.

"Bye." I hugged him before he drove off.

"I bet he made you wear that top." Caden laughed.

The fair was bigger and more crowded than I expected. Caden and I spent an hour on the stalls before going onto the bigger rides.

"I hate these." Caden grabbed hold of my hand as we went up a steep climb. "Agh." He screamed as the rollercoaster speed down the hill.

"Why go on then?" I laughed at him when we got.

"I knew you liked them." He gave a small smile.

"We won't go on anymore then." I said. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Do you want me to text Scott?" He asked.

"We're having fun though." I didn't want to leave him yet.

"There's nothing else to do though." He shrugged.

"She can do one thing." A voice came from behind me. "She can come back home."

"Mother." I scowled at her.

"I'm texting Scott." Caden whispered in my ear.

"Who's this?" She pointed at Caden.

"No one you need to know." I told her coldly.

"Rick says you came home and some guy pinned him." She spat on the floor.

"That is not my home and it wasn't some guy." I took a step away from her.

"You might as well come back." She grabbed hold of my arm. "You might as well do it willingly. Or I'll force you."

"No you won't." Scott snatched me from her. "Kids get in the car."

Caden and I rushed into the back seat as Scott drove off.

"You have my trust kid." Scott told Caden. "Most people would have run away."

"I wanted to make sure she was okay." Caden squeezed my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

"There we go." Scott stopped outside of Caden's house.

"I'll see you on Monday." I waved at Caden.

"You know what," Scott turned to me when we arrived home. "Caden seems nice."

"He's like a brother." I comforted him.

"How are you feeling?" He hugged me tightly.

"Okay." I lied. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Should I go back home?

* * *

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: I can not escape the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: 'Fank you :)**

**Marcibelle: Thank you. I really didn't know how to be with her mother so I'm just going to make her bratty.**

**Lexi.U: Your comments make me laugh for some reason :'3. Thank you.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: You are officially my new favorite person, js. I've always wanted to meet someone from Canada. I live in England so it's probably different to both America and Canada. I get what you mean with the top. I don't even know if Americans call it a tube top. It might be a crop top. I have one and it covers all of me (it's long sleeved) but its a few inches shorter than a normal top. I'll be more careful next time though. Thank you :) x**

**elliexhardy: Thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Leaving played on my mind for the whole week. Finally, I managed to get my mind off the whole subject when Scott took me out to the company he was booked with on Sunday. I didn't feel safe stood on the front row all alone. There were no chairs put out, just a barrier to hold people in. Scott promised me that everything would be safe and that he told the security men to keep an eye on me. A bunch of guys walked down the ramp to fight. Just like Phil, the last person out was Scott. He gave me a high five before his match. Then a hug once he won it.

"What do you think?" he asked once we got in the car. "Was I good?"

"My heart gave out every time I saw you fall." I laughed.

"You sweetheart." He pulled up outside the house. "I'm going for a shower. Call for a pizza. I deserve it."

"Fine." I laughed.

Before I got the chance to pick up the phone the door rang. I opened it to find Rick. And strangely he was sober. I went to scream for Scott but he clasped his hand around my mouth.

"Don't you say a word you little bitch." He growled in my ear. "Or you will regret it."

"Get off." I mumbled into his hand. He stayed quiet until you could hear the shower.

"Now." He took his hand away from me. "You're coming back. See that guy." He pointed at a guy in his beat down car. "He's going to have his way with you for a good amount of money. That money I need." I went to scream but he stopped me. "Me first, though. I've wanted to get in your little pants for a while."

"SCO-" I managed to partly scream before Rick threw me on the floor.

"What happened to shutting the fuck up?" He hit me. My cheek stung so much. "Now you participate because I need pleasure and money."

He ripped my top; leaving me in my bra. I tried to kick out from underneath him but he weighed too much. A tear escaped from my eye.

"What do we have here?" His hand trailed up and down my stomach. "Let's go a little further down."

His hand trailed up the inside of my thigh, making me kick around more. He mistakenly took his hand off my mouth.

"SCOTT." I cried out. I felt him slap me again. "Scott." My voice trailed off. My lip was bleeding, and swelling up.

"Yes?" Scott's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Why is to door open?"

"You whore." Rick got up off me. Scott was down just in time though.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Scott's voice came out like something from a horror movie. "You better have not touched her or else, even the devil can't save you."

I saw Rick run out the door closely followed by Scott. You could hear the noise trailing off behind them. I slowly carried myself up the stairs and locked myself in my room. My back sunk down the wall. I pulled my knees into my chest and cried into them.

Why couldn't my life be normal? To have two loving parents. To make them happy and proud. To finish school and get a successful job. Not two drunks who don't appreciate me.

"Scarlet?" Scott lightly knocked on my door. I didn't bother opening it - just carried on crying. "Scarlet" He said more forcefully. "I don't want you to close me out." His tone of voice was softer. "You can't keep running away from speaking to me."

I didn't bother looking up. I didn't want anyone seeing my like this. I just opened the door and went back to the place I was sat. My eyes must have been red and the blood smeared all over my face. Scott wrapped a blanked around my curled up body. I forgot that Rick had ripped my top. Scott pulled me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Scott kissed the top of my head. "I should have come down when I heard there was a knock on the door."

I looked up at him about to say something.

"Ah." His face went all scrunched up. "Let's wash all that up."

He picked me up and placed me on the kitchen worktop. He dabbed at my face with a wet washcloth, brushing away all the dried up blood. Scott also placed an icepack on my lip. I jumped at the stinging coming from it.

"Sorry." Scott pulled it away. "Please say something." He looked into my eyes.

"I'm hungry." I shrugged. That was a lie. I still wanted to cry but it hurt too much.

"I'll make toast." He laughed. "What happened?"

"He pinned me down." I wanted to tell him the whole story this time. Not keep it vague and that's what I did. I even told him about what happened in the car park.

"I swear." His voice was low. "I want to-." He just growled.

"Story of my life." I managed a chuckle.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

I called Phil explaining what happened once Scarlet was asleep. I even told him all the stuff Rick said to her when he visited. His advice was not to let her go to school. Like I didn't think of that. Caden came to the door at his normal time.

"Sorry kid." I told him. "She doesn't feel well."

He walked off without questioning me. Poor boy. Around half an hour later Scarlet came down the stairs. Her cheek was still red but the swelling on her lip had gone down. I could tell she had cried again. My heart called out for her but there was nothing I could think of to help her.

"Good morning precious." I held her close to me.

"Good morning." I felt her smile into my chest.

"Group hug without me?" Phil walked in through the door. He joined in on the hug. We squashed Scarlet between us. "Here's my girl." Phil gave her a proper hug once I let go.

"How come you're home?" She asked him. "It's Monday night."

"I told them I was taking the morning off. I've got a flight at three." Phil smiled.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Neither of the guys could keep their eyes off me throughout the day. I felt horrible. Scott and I sat and watched Raw that night with popcorn. Both of them had been so kind to me. I didn't know how to repay them. I would think of a thing soon enough though. Before Phil left he asked us to join him for the weekend. We were going to fly out Friday morning. Travel around in his tour bus for two nights then come home on Sunday. This was the perfect escape.

To my luck the week passed pretty quickly. The only bad thing was that I couldn't tell what happened to Caden. He let it drop quickly though.

"Ever been on a plane?" Scott asked when we got to the airport.

"Nope." I shook my head.

I hated the plane ride. It was horrible. My ears hurt so much. And my pain was amusing to Scott.

"Shut up." I punched him once we got out of the airport.

"How are my weirdoes?" Phil came up to us.

"Sore." I clasped my hands around my ears.

"First flight." Scott budged past Phil into a massive bus.

I walked in behind him. There were four bunks. Two small bedrooms. A mini kitchen. Bathroom. Even a T.V. with an X-Box.

"You must be loved." I said to Phil, sitting on a bottom bunk.

"Very." He winked at me.

Before I knew it the whole day had passed. It took around an hour to get to the arena. We had food and Phil went off to warm up. The show started. He won. We went back to the bus and fell asleep.

"No show tonight." Phil told me the next day. It was around three o'clock.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well I have a photo shoot in around an hour. That will probably last around two hours. We can go to the cinema after that." Phil shrugged.

"None of your horror stuff." Scott said to Phil. "She got scared last time."

"There's a good action movie out actually." Phil laughed.

I got ready to go the photographers. Phil had told me to dress nicely. The only decent thing I had was black jeans and the new sweater Scott bought me.

"You two sit there." Phil pointed at a couch when we arrived at this massive studio.

He dressed into him CM Punk clothes and took a few pictures. I noted down tips from the photographer to use when I got back to school. Phil took pictures with different poses. He had one with his guard up. One while he was kicking. One where he was looking at his watch. And one where he was pretending to scream.

"That's a wrap." The photographer said.

"Wait." Phil stopped him. "Could you take some with me and those two? I'll pay extra."

"I guess so." The photographer shrugged.

I had no clue what to do. I watched Phil and Scott take a few pictures. There was one where they both had their guard up. One where Scott got Phil in a head lock. And my favourite one; Phil jumped on Scott's back.

"Come on Scarlet." Scott dragged me beside them.

The photographer took a picture of us three just smiling. Before I knew it Scott and Phil swept me off my feet. They were carrying me on their shoulders. The photographer took one of us like that.

"Go all out with photos." Phil said. So I did.

I jumped onto Phil's back as Scott was pretending to pull my leg. I had one where they were each kissing a cheek and I stuck my tongue out. There was one where they lead on the floor on top of each other and I placed a foot on them. The last one we took with all three of us was when Scott was carrying my back, Phil had my legs and I was leant against Scott's chest.

"Just us two." Scott lightly pushed Phil, laughing.

"Fine." Phil pushed him back then jumped on the couch.

Scott hugged me from behind as the photographer snapped photos. We also had one where I was pretending to kick him.

"Thank you." Phil thanked the photographer once he was done.

We had to wait for another half an hour so the photographer could separate the photographs and give us each a memory stick with the pictures of me, Phil and Scott.

"A month left till your birthday." Phil laughed at Scott. "You're getting old buddy."

"When's your birthday?" I asked Scott.

"May the sixth." He gave me a light smile.

That gave me a perfect idea for a present. I started on it on Monday.

"What are you going to do with that?" Caden gave me a weird look as I bought a canvas from Mr. Steele. He was our art teacher.

I bought a canvas that was 60" x 48". It was nearly as big as me. I projected the image of all three of us when Scott was carrying my back, Phil had my legs.

"You guys look like such a cute little family." Caden said from behind me.

"Family." I smiled to myself.

The whole thing took half an hour to draw. I convinced Mr. Steele to let me borrow paints so I could finish it at home. Caden helped me carry everything home.

"What you got there?" Scott asked as I rushed upstairs with the canvas.

"Nothing for your eyes." I hid it underneath my bed and placed the paints on the desk.

"You can't hide things from me." He spun me around once I went into the kitchen. "I'm not allowing you."

"Tough shit." I gave a small side smile.

"Young lady!" he looked appalled. My bad.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7: Put on your fun shoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: That comment put a smile on my face. You are too sweet. Thank you SO much!x :D**

**Emma: Thank you hun.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Thank you so much. That means A LOT!**

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

I don't know what Scarlet was up to but she wouldn't let me in her room all night. In fact, all week.

"What are you hiding?" I pleaded to her for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You will see on your birthday." She gave me a smile. Birthday? Was she making me a present? I decided to let it go.

"Fine." I eyed her suspiciously.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked. Like the answer ever changed. Our Saturday nights were to ourselves mainly. We watched a film and talked.

"I don't think I need to answer that." I laughed.

"We need to get out of this routine." Scarlet tilted her head.

"I like our routine." I grinned.

"Pity humans." Phil opened the door.

"Want to join our routine?" Scarlet gave a small hug.

"Sure." Phil didn't seem like he cared. "Movies and talking. Good enough for me."

"Can we watch Tangled?" Scarlet was the one pleading this time.

"I hate Disney." I moaned.

"Let her watch what she wants." Phil took a seat next to her.

"Fine." I sunk into my seat. Might as well let her watch it. I've been picking the names for a while.

* * *

**_Phil's P.O.V._**

All three of us snuggled up on the couch, with Scarlet in the middle, and watched a soppy Disney film.

"What's your favourite cartoon?" Scarlet turned to me once the film had finished.

"Can't say I have once to be honest." I tilted my head to the side.

"Scott?" She asked him.

"I quite like SpongeBob." Wasn't that an understatement. Scarlet jumped up and gave him a high five.

"OMG." She then jumped on the couch. "We could be the SpongeBob cast."

Scott and I gave her a 'WTF' look.

"I could be Sandy." She jumped onto the floor. "You two could be SpongeBob and Patrick."

"Nah." Scott shook his head.

"You remind me of Boo off Monsters Inc." I squeezed he cheek. "All small and cute and in need of help."

"True story." Scott agreed.

"That's it." I jumped up beside her. "Your nickname will be Boo."

"No." She scowled at me.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow making her hesitate.

"That's what my dad used to call me." Her voice was quieter than normal.

"Oh." I looked down. "Something else then."

"Please." She sat down. "I used to be obsessed with Winnie the Pooh as a child too. I would watch an episode every night."

"I used to read that to my little sisters." I gave her a little smile. "Roo."

"Sorry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Roo." I said again. "Kanga's little child."

"I know who Roo is." She laughed at me. "What about him."

"That's you." I told her. "All small and jumpy."

"We've got me a nickname." She gave a carefree smile.

"We have." I hugged her. "Little Roo."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

"Roo." Phil knocked on my door. He had decided to call me Roo the night before

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"I'm off." He pulled me in for a hug. "I won't be back until Scott's birthday. Well actually, I'll be back the day before. Seen as his actual birthday is on a Monday I can't make it."

"Bye." I kissed his cheek. Not seeing Phil for a month was going to be tough. "Stay safe."

"Always." He waved back from his car.

"I'm going to miss him." I told Scott.

"Don't worry." He patted my head. "We have Skype."

"You haven't been out in a while." I pointed out to him. "Why don't you go out?"

"Who's going to look after you?" He laughed.

"I'll be fine. Honestly." He should have a life outside of me. "I'll get Caden to come around."

"You sure?" Scott was actually beginning to trust that I was going to be safe. "I'll ring him for you."

Caden came over at seven o'clock. He brought an overnight bag too.

"Bye kids." Scott waved, locking the door behind him.

"He worries about you." Caden pointed out.

"I know." I shrugged. "I worry about him too."

"Have you finished the canvas yet?" He asked.

"I'm part way through actually." I'd been working on the canvas at least three hours each night. It wasn't looking half bad.

"Want to get some done tonight? I'll help." He offered.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

I took Caden up to my room.

"I thought you would have painted all the walls by now." He laughed at me.

I pulled out the canvas from under my bed and showed it to him.

"It looks lovely." He complimented it.

Caden started painting on one side while I started on the other. After a few hours our arms were starting to get sore. But we had managed to finish half of the painting. I got pink paint on my brush and smeared it down his arm.

"I'll get you back for that." He got some paint on his brush and started chasing me around the house.

"Okay." I put my hand up in defeat when I got into the kitchen.

"You don't get away with it that easy." He laughed, stepping closer to me.

"Yes I do." I quickly grabbed the paintbrush and painted him. His hands went to grab me but I ran to the living room in a fit of laughter.

"Come here." Here chased after me as we ran in circles around the couch.

"You can't ge-" Before I could finish off my sentence I fell onto the couch. Caden tripped as well and landed on top of me.

Our faces were merely inches apart. Both of our breathing heavy from running. His blue eyes locked dead onto mine. My heart raced as tingles went up and down my spine. I had never felt this way before. His lips met my cheek. Not the place I was hoping.

"I think I win." He whispered in my ear before getting up. Just in time too. Scott walked in through the door.

"What happened to you?" I asked seeing blood all over his hands.

"Oh." He went straight to washing them. "I didn't realise. I was separating a fight."

"My hero." I smiled at him goofily.

Scott made Caden and I both go to bed straight away. Caden took Phil's room. The next morning we walked to school like normal. My mind wandered back to what had happened the night before. Does that happen to everyone? Or was I just caught up in the moment? Caden seemed okay with it though. I guess it was just me getting caught up in the moment.

School was stressful. But I was achieving top grades so that must count as something. I started taking extra media classes because my art teacher suggested it. I didn't know what he had in mind for me but I guess I'd come in handy.

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"Roo." I knocked on her door. "Nat is here to go shopping with you."

It was Saturday the fourth of May. Seen as most of the guys couldn't make it on my birthday we was having it the day before, which was also tomorrow.

I had asked Scarlet if she wanted to go shopping with Natalie or Amy. She picked Nat. I don't really understand why she's so off with Amy. She came around last week to check up on us with Phil not around. They just didn't get along.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V. **_

Natalie hooked her arm through mine and dragged me to at least ten different shops. Finally, after hours of searching she stopped in one.

"Try these on." She handed me three different dresses.

I put the first one on. It was a green wrap dress that really wasn't comfortable. I walked out of the changing room to show her.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." Nat shook her head. "Try another one sweet."

I went back and tried the second dress. It was like a little black dress. I felt so exposed in the dress.

"Try the last one." Nat said once I showed it her.

The last one I liked. I was black. From the waist up it clung on to me, which might have been the only thing that was bad about the dress. But it actually looked like I had a figure. It was mainly strapless apart from a see through material that collected onto a gold collar. The skirt came down to just below mid-thigh. It was like an A-line skirt. I stepped out of the changing room.

"That's it." Nat got me to do a full spin. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Now for some shoes." Nat pulled me into another shop once I paid.

"How about these?" I asked pointing at studded dolly shoes.

"Heels my darling." She laughed.

"No." I moaned.

"Here." Nat handed me some shoes.

They were black ankle boots with golden studs on the back and three inch heels. There was no convincing her to let me buy normal shoes so I went with her decision.

"We are going to look amazing." Nat giggled on the way home.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked her.

Once we got home she showed me her outfit. It was a red bodycon dress with matching heels. Natalie wouldn't let me go downstairs the whole night. She didn't leave my side either. She said it was because the guys couldn't see us yet. We had breakfast delivered to us in the morning.

"Thank you." I screamed at Scott through the door.

I decided I was going to give him the painting on his birthday with nobody else around. On the other hand I was excited to see Phil. I'd missed him so much although we spoke on Skype pretty much every night.

"Let's get started." Nat said once we finished the food.

Natalie insisted on me no wearing tights with the dress. She even waxed my legs so they were all shiny - which was painful! My hair was in chocolate brown curls that had been brushed through to look like waves. I had eyeliner on with a little lip gloss. According to Nat my face didn't need any more make up.

Although my face hadn't changed much the person in the reflection didn't seem like me. The young woman was so pretty. Her appearance didn't look like me at all.

"I know." Natalie whispered in my ear.

I turned to face her. She was beautiful too. Her tattoos looked like the most expensive piece of artwork. I trailed my hand up her arm, looking at each one individually.

"You like?" She laughed.

"I want one." I smiled at her.

"Soon kid." Her arms hugged me. "Now let's go show the guys."

Natalie went down the stairs closely followed by me. There wasn't a single response in the room. Just gazing eyes.

"You are beautiful." Scott said, teary eyed. "If that's even a word to describe it."

"Not too bed yourself." I laughed into his chest.

"My turn." Phil pulled me in for a hug. "I swear you were the girl who hid from showing herself. Now look at you. You're the prettiest girl in the world."

"You're making me blush." I looked down.

"Good." He kissed my cheek.

Phil was dressed smartly in a suit and bow tie. Scott was wearing dark jeans, a sweater and a black blazer over the top.

"Let's go." Scott hooked an arm around me.

They had booked out roller-skating ring, a dance floor and bar. He invited around a hundred people. Scott even let me invite Caden. Although he said he was going to meet me. When we arrived a lot of familiar faces were there. I remembered Zack, Dolph, Kofi, John, Daniel and a few others.

"Let's skate." Natalie pulled me onto the ring. She was the nicest girl I'd ever met.

"I can't stop." I shouted going straight to the closed door.

"I got you." Someone caught me just in time.

"Thanks Cade." I sat at the side and put my heels back on. "Hey. I'm the same size as you."

"You look very…" He was lost for words. "Wow."

"You look pretty wow yourself." I giggled.

"May I have this dance?" He offered his hand as a slow song started playing.

"I can't dance." I warned him.

"I'll teach."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I let my head lie on his shoulder as we slowly stepped side to side. His body was so comfortable.

"May I steal her from you?" Phil asked.

I noticed Amy giving me the evils from the side of the dance floor. Just to annoy her even more I got Phil to spin me around then catch me before I fell.

"It's been three months you know." I told Phil. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Three months?" His voice questioning.

"Since you and Scott let me stay." I reminded him.

"I've loved every moment since." He kissed the top of my head as Scott came over.

"My go with the pretty girl." He spun me around.

"I'm not going to wish you a happy birthday." I told him bluntly. Which may have gone across bratty?

"Why?" He tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's not your birthday till tomorrow." I giggled.

"Yeah, you've got a fair point." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad I decided to keep you with us three months ago."

"Me too Scott." I hugged him tightly.

"Scott." Kofi shouted him over.

That was the only time I actually got to see Scott until the walk home. Everyone was having a lovely time apart from Amy. She left not long into the party putting Phil in a bad mood.

"Chin up Phil." I squeezed him tightly.

The weather must have been in the minuses once we got outside.

"Here." Scott took his blazer off and put it around my shoulders.

"You'll get cold." I insisted he take it back.

"And you'll freeze." He made me put my arms through the gaps and buttoned it up. "There we go."

"Thank you." I gave a small smile. "For everything."

* * *

**Should I make Caden and Scarley and couple now, later or never?**


	8. Chapter 8: Sooner or later it's over

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**RachelNicole523: Thanks for the opinion. I'm still debating on a few ideas.**

**ilynany: If I do make them a couple it's only going to be awkward between Phil and Caden because they haven't met. Scott trusts him.**

**Lexi.U: That's why I asked you guys, I didn't know about them either. I don't think I'll find another guy for Roo but maybe a girl of Caden. Debating :'3.x**

**Emma: I agree. It is a little too soon :').x**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: I have no clue why she's a bitch. So far Roo is getting on with everyone so I needed someone she didn't get along with. I'll find a reason soon enough. She's fifteen chick :'3.**

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

I got up early in the morning to make Scott breakfast in bed before I left. To my surprise I already found Scarlet there dancing around the kitchen. I watched her for at least five minutes before she realised my presence.

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed. "Morning Phillip."

"Phillip?" I scrunched up my face. "Phil or Punk."

"You little Punk." She winked at me.

"I'm not very little." I winked back at her then immediately regretted what I said. She was fifteen for goodness sake, hopefully she didn't understand.

"Keep your not very little information to yourself." Roo laughed.

"What can I do?" I looked around the kitchen but everything seemed ready.

"You can start plating up." She brought all the food over to me. "And I've made some for you too. I don't know what they feed you there."

"Miss overprotective." I hugged her.

"Miss watching out for her friend." Her hand lightly slapped me.

"You ready?" Roo picked up the plate.

"Watch this." I whispered in her ear as we walked up the stairs.

I swung open Scott's door and started opening and closing the light. "DUDE GET UP!" I shouted at him. "THE HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN."

"What?" Scott jumped onto his feet.

"Nothing Hun." Scarlet pushed passed me with narrow eyes. "Happy birthday."

"You scared the shit out of me." He panted. "Thank you." He kissed Scarlet's cheek.

"Happy thirty third bro." I gave him a pat on the back.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"I've got you something." Scarlet said once we finished the food.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I waited until their food was finished to get the canvas.

With all the paint on it the canvas doubled in weight. It took me a while to safely take it to Scott's room.

"Close your eyes." I told Scott and Phil with my head peeped around the door.

Once they were closed I, noisily, brought the canvas in.

"Open them." I pulled the canvas up so they could see.

There was a silence in the room.

"What wrong?" I put the canvas down. "Do you not like it?" My heart sank.

"Who did that?" Phil said gobsmacked.

"Me." I smiled.

"No fucking way." Scott got up to take a closer look. "Was this what you weren't letting me see?"

"The one and only." I bit my lip in anticipation.

"You are so talented." Scott squeezed me tightly. "Thank you."

"Okay. Let me go now." I choked out.

"I swear if the design team had you on board we'd be amazing." Phil said. "Even the creative team. You could be my personal designer and writer."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I told Phil.

"You are never leaving my little minion." He gave an evil laugh.

"I am." I rushed out the room remembering I have school. "Otherwise I'll be late for school."

I managed to gather my stuff and get dressed just as Caden knocked on the door.

"Bye Scott." I hugged him.

"I'll see you soon?" I eyed Phil. Not knowing when he was next back home.

"Friday." He kissed my cheek, and then I was off.

"How are you?" Caden asked as we walked to school.

"I'm really well." I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Did Scott like your painting?" He asked.

"He loved it." I blushed. "Thank you for helping me."

"No sweat." He chuckled.

"When's your birthday?" I asked him.

"December the second." He smiled.

"So your older than me." I playfully eyed him.

"When's yours?" He returned my wonder.

"July the sixteenth." I blushed. No one knew my birthday. Not even my mother remembered it.

Now that the canvas was finished I needed something else to work on. I knew Phil's birthday was in October and he couldn't put down those comic books of his. I didn't know whether to get him one or make him one. I also knew he was getting tired of his t-shirt. The comic book would be easier but the t-shirt would be more useful. I decided to go with the shirt.

I drew out my first draft during art. It was a dark red colour, because I knew Phil loved that colour. At the bottom of the shirt was a thin white strip with a knot on the back saying 'Punkarama'. I didn't get around to doing anything else but I knew there was more work to be done.

"How's the birthday boy?" I sang into the house.

"Happy you are home." Scott popped his head around the kitchen. "We're having spaghetti Bolognese for tea."

"Sound delicious." I rubbed my belly. "Let me get into some slacks."

Scott and I shared a lovely meal while watching Raw. Phil looked flawless on camera. The bags under his ever were normally much worse. This reminded me to talk to him about his sleeping patterns.

"I need someone you stop over with someone or let someone come over." Scott told me as we washed up the dishes.

"How come?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've been booked for three matches in three different places." He explained. "I don't want you to miss school travelling with me but I certainly don't want you alone."

"I'll ask Caden to come over." I smiled. "Or do you mind asking Nat. She's lovely."

"Natalie is out of town." He shrugged. "I'm not leaving you and Caden alone till Friday. Amy can come around."

"Only if Cade is here too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Deal." We shook hands. Hopefully Caden would agree to come over.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

"Hey kid." I opened the door the next morning. "Come in. Roo is just getting changed."

"Thanks sir." He smiled politely at me.

"Colt or Scott." I told him. "Or even Cabana."

"Thanks Scott." He corrected himself.

"Mind if I ask you a favour?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He shook his head.

"Can you stop over here until Friday night?" I said. "I'm out till then, plus I don't want Scarlet alone. Amy will be here too."

"Sure." His face lit up. "Is that starting tonight?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V**_.

It turns out Scott talked to Caden for me. He could stop over tonight and tomorrow night but had to be home on Thursday night. We walked to his house straight away after school so he could pack his bags before going back home.

The door was already unlocked when we got there. I found Amy sat on the couch.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"Hey." She nodded. "Who's this?"

"Caden, ma'am." Caden put out his hand.

"Amy." Amy shook it. "You two…"

"No." I shook my head. "Friends."

"Well." Amy looked him up and down. "You can take Scott's room."

"Come here, I'll show you." I dragged Caden up the stairs and showed him Scott's room.

"I'll be sleeping here?" He asked.

"Actually." This was the first time I'd been away from Scott since they took me in. It'd only been ten minutes since I came home but I missed him. "Can I take this room? You can stay in mine."

"If you want." He shrugged.

I took one of Phil's tops without Amy realising and put it on over my leggings. I normally stole Phil's tops when he was away because they smelt like him. This was his Ramones top that went a few inched below my bum.

"I'm hungry." Amy called upstairs. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"I'll make toast if you want?" I called back down.

"Sure thing." I heard her jump back onto the couch.

"Want to help?" I asked Caden.

The two days with Caden around didn't go as dreadful as I thought. Amy was strangely nice to me. She didn't say anything about me staying in Scott's room. I wore his hoodie to school on Wednesday. There was no way contacting him. I barely even got to speak to Phil on Skype because Amy was. I was only worried when Thursday came around as Amy and I had never been alone together.

"Hey." I called to her when I got in the house.

"Scarlet." She nodded.

"How was your day?" I tried to make conversation.

"Good." She said.

That was the only conversation we had. I spent most of the night in my room drawing in a doodle pad that Mr. Steele gave to me. I started drawing different ring attires. I walked downstairs to get some food and to check up on Amy.

"What you watching?" I smiled at her.

"Walking dead." She told me.

"Cool zombie stuff." I giggled.

I didn't really want to bother her anymore. I went straight upstairs. Drew a little bit more then fell asleep in Scott's bed again. The whole of the next day dragged. I didn't speak to Amy in the morning. Caden was called out to do assessments all day so I was alone. And I was finally going to see Phil and Colt. I'd missed them so much. I stood outside waiting for Caden after school when someone hugged me from behind.

"How is my Roo?" Phil kissed my cheek. "I've missed her very much."

"She's missed you very much too." I squeezed him tightly.

"Did you behave for Amy?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good girl." He let me go.

"Thought I'd find you here." A voice came from behind me. "When are you going to stop bothering these people and come home?"

"She isn't bothering anyone ma'am." Phil said to my mother.

"Sure she isn't." My mother said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" my voice was cold.

"You better come home otherwise I'll call the police on case of kidnapping." She challenged me. "And assault. Rick had to go into hospital after what the other guy did."

"You won't do anything to hurt Scott and Phil." I stepped closer to her. "Do you understand?"

"Who says I won't?" She laughed in my face.

"I think that's enough." Phil pulled me back with one arm. "Let's get going Roo."

"Roo, eh?" My mother laughed. "Does he know your father used to call you Boo? That was before he died. If he doesn't watch out, the same thing might happen to him and the other one too."

I really wanted to punch her right now, and this is coming from me. I'm never violent. Phil picked me up and placed me into the car seat before I could do anything. I sat with my knees into my chest breathing heavily. Partly from anger and partly to stop myself from crying.

"Nothing will happen to us." Phil tried to reassure me as he sped home.

"Where's Scott?" I asked. "Is he okay?"

"His plane lands at four." He told me. "We'll go pick him up if you want?"

"Please." I said.

Amy was going to stay over tonight as well.

"Phil." She jumped into his arms. He must have waited to pick me up before he got home. "Why are you so late? I thought your plane landed at two?"

"It did." He pecked her lips. "I wanted to pick Roo up."

"Oh." Her voice wasn't as soft anymore. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Are you going to come with us to pick up Scott?"

"I don't see why not." Amy picked up her bag and took the seat I was just in.

Phil took the driver's seat and I took the seat behind him. It turns out that Scott's plane was going to be half an hour late. My feet paced up and down the same track.

"Calm down." Phil joked. "Do you ever miss me this much?"

"Of course I do." I frowned. "I even steal your tops."

"That's where they're going." He laughed.

"It's just that this is the only time he's left me alone for more than a couple of hours." I sighed. "I miss him."

"Take a seat." He said. "He'll be here soon."

There was nowhere to sit so I sat on the floor and leant my back against Phil's legs.

"See." He laughed again. "Not so bad being calm."

The overhead speakers went off saying that they opened the gates for arrivals. I could see Scott's 'worker' shirt from the gate.

I hopped onto my feet and ran to him. He held his arms out for me. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. He spun me around in a circle. We stopped as soon as we realised everyone was looking at us. Some people were looking at us like we were weird and others showed sympathy.

"I've missed you." I said into his chest, with my arms still around me.

"I've missed you too Roo." He kissed my head. We walked back to Phil and Amy side by side.

"Colt." Phil hugged him.

"Hey." Amy hugged him too. This sent a shot of jealousy through my body.

"Nice to see you all." Scott smiled.

He took the seat beside me on the car ride home.

"How did it go?" I asked Scott.

"It was good." He smiled. "Boring without you though. No one did running commentary like you."

"Her mother showed up." Phil told Scott once we were safely inside the house.

"What?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"She says if Roo doesn't go back home that she will call the police." Phil explained. "What if she does? Can we still keep Scarlet?"

"She won't call the police. "I said, wanting to get off the subject."

"What if she does though?" Phil was sad. "It will be classed as kidnapping."

"What if they show up now?" Scott said. I couldn't make out if his tone of voice was jokey or serious. Whatever it was, he jinxed it.

"Open up." A loud bang came from the door. "It's the police."

* * *

**Does Rick get what he wants? Yes or no? Should I say what happens between them or miss it entirely? Some people might be against the idea. I NEED HELP :(**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye to me and you

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: *Dramatic voice* DUN DUN DUNNN...**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Phil does that for her. That's why I did this when she was fifteen. It would be a more challenging thing to write :L. Please tell me honestly what you think about this chapter. I'm quite worried about it.**

**Emma: No crushes I'm afraid. It's because of the tension between Amy and Scarlet.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

It was like someone had decided the grab my heart and my stomach and tie them together.

"Good going dickhead." Phil jabbed Scott's arm.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Scott started to panic.

"Scarlet, go stand behind Scott." Phil told me.

I did as I was told with no questioning. I dug my head into the top of his back. His hand reached around and grabbed mine, squeezing it lightly. Phil walked over to the door, closely followed by Amy.

"Yes officer?" Phil opened the door. There were two police officers stood outside. One was just smaller than Phil, but well built. The other was just taller, still built but not exaggeratedly.

"Hello sir." The police officer said. "I'm looking for a Miss Scarlet Connolly."

"I-" Phil sounded lost for words. "Yes."

"I was informed that she has been staying here for the past three months without parental awareness." The other police officer said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, partly, but-" Phil got cut off.

"And are you forcing her to stay here?" The officer asked.

"No, she-" He was cut off again.

"Where is she sir?" The officer gave him a remorseful look. Even he understood the situation.

"Scarlet." Phil called. "Come here."

Scott turned and looked at me. His dark brown eyes apologetic.

"Breathe." He whispered in my ear before I walked over to Phil. I hadn't even realised I wasn't. I took a sharp breath in. My hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Here she is." Phil locked his fingers in between mine.

"Miss Connolly, I'm going to have to ask you come to the police station with us for questioning on your stay here." The officer said. "Then to your mother's house. You are not allowed to be here."

"Please don't take her." Phil pleaded. "I've seen that house."

"And that man." Scott joined in. "He came in here, and the stuff he tried to do."

"I'm sorry." The officer looked down. "We've had complaints about the house before but no action has been taken. I'm going to have to take Miss Connolly."

"You won't." Phil said more forcefully. "Either she stays or we go with her."

"I'm can't let you sir." The police officer really looked uncomfortable. "I got told that the family didn't want anyone escorting her."

"Why can't she stay?" Scott asked.

"She's less than eighteen years of age." The officer explained. "That gives her responsibility to her legal guardians or parents. Since you are neither…"

"You have NO fucking idea what that man is going to do to her." Phil threw his arms around. "He tried to rape her for goodness sake. I saved her from getting beat up. You get knocked out from the smell of alcohol and drugs within a hundred meter radius of that house. Her sister died because of that."

"Please just let her come with us and I'll see what I can do." The officer touched the small of my back, making me flinch. "I already managed to talk my boss out of getting you guys arrested."

"Thank you for your efforts." Scott said, thank god he stayed calm. Phil was pacing circles in the living room. "But I would feel more comfortable at least going to the station with her. Even if I can't stay inside."

"I'm sure that would be okay." The officer nodded.

"Can we drive her down?" Scott was pushing his luck. "There is no other way for Phil and I to return if we go with you two."

"I will drive you back down." The officer seemed calmer. "Now dear, please can you get whatever you want to bring and we'll get going."

My legs felt like jelly. My throat all choked up. I didn't let the tears escape my eyes. My feet slowly paced up the stairs and into my room. I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater before pulling out the bag that Scott brought my stuff in from under my bed. I packed in a few pieces of clothing and my sketch book and equipment. I walked into Phil's room and got one of his tops and one of his hoodies. Then I walked into Scott's room. I took his hoodie that I wore to school a few says back. Hopefully they didn't mind me taking these. It was going to be my only reminder of them. I zipped up the bag and went back down the stairs.

"You ready Miss Connolly?" The officer asked. I gave a hardly noticeable nod.

"Stay here." Phil told Amy in a low voice.

The two police officers got in the front of the car. Scott sat behind the driver's seat, I sat in the middle and Phil sat on the other side of me. My heart never seemed to slow down, beating at a hundred miles per hour. I wonder how I came across to everyone. Did me not wanting to speak come across as arrogant?

Phil held onto one hand tightly whereas Scott's thumb brushed the back of my hand soothingly. If I went back, what would happen? Phil and Scott would probably forget about me by tomorrow. So would Caden, there was no way my mother and Rick let me go to school.

"That's as far as we can let you two go." The short police officer told Scott and Phil.

They got out of the car to say goodbye. I managed not to cry till now, but this was a deal breaker.

"I'll get you out of there." Phil said, holding me at arm's length. "I promised the world you'd be better than them. I'm a man of my word." He hugged me tight. One small tear trickled down my face.

"Don't." Scott brushed it away with his thumb. "Or you'll get me started. I'll be seeing you soon. Sooner than you think. I'll break the earth in half to find them if they hurt you." He gave me a small hug. I longed for the comfort of his arms.

The short officer drove off into the darkness with them in the car and I was left alone with the tall officer.

"Come on Scarlet." He opened the door for me. "I'm James by the way."

"Is this little Miss Scarlet Connolly?" The guy who probably was the sheriff asked. "Follow me."

I followed after him with James keeping closely behind. He brought me into one of those rooms I'd seen only in movies. There was a desk in the middle with two chairs. One of the walls was a mirror.

"Please sit down." James pulled back one of the chairs.

The sheriff handed James a few pieces of paper then left the room.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." He told me. "Is that okay?"

I nodded.

"Is it true that you ran away from home?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"Did you move in with Mr. Brooks and Mr. Colton voluntarily?" At least he didn't want me to go into detail.

I nodded.

"Mr. Brooks said something about rape and abuse." His eyes widened. "Is this true?"

I nodded, my cheeks flushing this time.

"Please could you tell me how frequent the abuse was?" He asked.

This involved me talking. I didn't even know if I could let out a noise. "It could get up to a few times a day." My voice was emotionless. Thank god.

"What would he hit you with?" He shuffled around in his seat.

"Hand, bottles, throw used needles at me, put out cigarettes." I said.

"And has he raped you?" James' voice came out in a whisper.

"No. He's come close twice though." My voice still emotionless.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He tried to be comforting.

"I don't remember much of the first time. All that I remember is that I managed to get out." I breathed. "The second was not long ago. I was at home with Scott. Phil was touring. Scott went for a shower and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Rick. He said he was going to sell me for sex but first he was going to have his way with me. He threw me on the floor. Slapped me twice. Ripped my top. But before he could do anything else I called for Scott."

"Poor girl. I don't even want to ask about your sister." He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to hand you over. But with what you've told us I think the court will take you into care. We're going to have to interview Mr. Brooks and Mr. Colton."

"You parents are here." The sheriff walked in.

James walked in front of me as I followed with my head down. I didn't want to see them.

"We have a meeting in the morning." James told them. "We need you here by noon."

"Fine." Rick said lowly. "We'll get going."

I looked up at them. My mother had a smug look on her face and I could tell me running away wasn't going to pass lightly through Rick. She grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me to their beat down car.

No one said a word the whole journey. The now familiar feeling of tears crept up on me. I pushed them back down, this wasn't the time. I rocked on my heels as she tried to get the keys into the lock of the house.

"You little shit." Rick slapped the back of my thigh once we got in. "What were you thinking?"

The phone rang saving me from another blow. Mother talked for a bit then hung up.

"They've moved the meeting to Sunday." She told me. "Now get me my needle and tie."

I strutted to my normal routine. I wonder what Scott and Phil were doing. Amy was probably keeping them occupied. They'd probably forgotten about me. I handed her what she wanted.

"Now for your punishment." Rick kicked me to the floor. He took off his leather belt and wrapped it twice around his hand.

He flipped me so I was lying on my from and pulled my top up so my back was exposed. He hit me with the belt. Each blow hurting more than the one before. I think I blacked out a few times.

"That's enough." My mother stopped him. "It's time for her to go to bed."

I rushed to my older room. My back was stinging and there was nothing I could do about it. I pulled Scott's hoodie over my clothes. It smelt of him.

My mother's words played in my head: 'If he doesn't watch out, the same thing might happen to him and the other one too'.

She wouldn't dare, would she? I couldn't let anything like that happen to them.

The tears wouldn't come. Now, when I needed to cry the most, my tears wouldn't show. All I could do was rock myself. Not even sleep. I thought about running away but what good would that do?

I was determined to stay in that room till Sunday. Hopefully I'd be out of here by then. But that plan didn't last very long. Rick came into my room in the morning and dragged me out by my hair. I was forced to do the dishes, washing and looking after them. If I didn't he would hit me. Sometimes with his hand, sometimes with his belt. My back and thighs were covered in never ending bruises and cuts.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror on Sunday morning. Seen as I was just in my underwear ever black and blue spot could be seen. The top of my arms were burnt from all the fags they put out on me. The whole of my thighs were covered in polka dot bruises. My back had at least twenty defined lines that scabbed over.

It was my job to hide them but putting on anything hurt. I forced myself into jeans and threw on Phil's top and hoodie.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." Rick shouted. I walked down with my bag packed and strapped across me. "Good. You've hid my masterpiece." He laughed. "Now to forever claim you as my own."

"They'll get me back." Those were my first words in days.

"They'll be in a bin somewhere." His breath icy on my neck.

* * *

**I really don't know about this chapter? **


	10. Chapter 10: The images that we hide

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**jazzybrowne: Thank you for following.**

**ilynany: Is that good or bad?**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**foldintothenight: Hitting them unexpectedly sound quiet good. :)**

**Lexi.U: Mixed emotions. I can deal with that :L. Thank you.x**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: 'craperoonies' :'3. I have no clue how the American law works so this was the best I could do :D.**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

_'If he doesn't watch out, the same thing might happen to him and the other one too'._

_'They'll be in a bin somewhere'._

Those two comments played in my brain like a broken cassette on our way to the police station.

I hadn't been informed of anything. Why we were going to have the meeting. Will there be lawyers involved? Is Scott going to be there? Phil would have left yesterday morning. Will they send Rick to prison for everything he's done? Will my mother be with him, or will she be in rehab? What if something already happened to my rescuers? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Rick pulled into the car park. I was relieved to see James standing there waiting.

"Hello." His approach to my mother and Rick was cold. "Hello Miss Connolly." He said to me, softer.

We got pulled into the sheriff's office.

"The meeting has been postponed." The sheriff told us. "Not for long though. Only for two hours."

"What are we meant to do for two hours?" Rick snapped. "What's this meeting about anyway?"

"Anything you please sir." Sheriff eyed him. "About taking Miss Scarlet into care. We had been told about your abuse towards her. Even rape. But we have no proof. Only witnesses."

"Oh really?" Rick growled looking at me. "We'll see what happens."

"I must tell you. If these accusations are true you will be going to prison and have a restraining order." The sheriff said. "We have officers at your house now to see if any alcohol or drugs can be found. If there is both of you will be attending rehab for six months."

"We'll see." Rick repeated. "Am I allowed to leave the station then return?"

"Of course." The sheriff nodded. "But Miss Scarlet has to stay here. If you don't return she will be directly put into care."

"Fine." He stumbled onto his feet, grabbing my mother, and then left.

Care? It sounds better than what I have now.

"Miss." James was by my side. "If you'll accompany me."

He took me into a small room. There was a water machine, two sofas and magazines on the table.

"We got requested you stay here." James said.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Mr. Brooks and Mr. Colton insisted that you stay away from them and in here during your stay." He smiled.

Phil and Scott insisted that?

"Ma'am I know this may be invading your privacy." James tried a soothing tone. "But I'm going to have to ask about what happened in that house since Friday. Did he do anything to make you uncomfortable? Any pain or scars he inflicted that you would like to show me?"

I shook my head. Noting I wanted to show him. I would show Scott and Phil. Well, probably not Phil. Hell would break loose with the temper on him. I didn't even know if I could show him. If rick manages to get me back in his grasp and he finds out I'd told anyone things would get worse.

Even if James couldn't see my scars he didn't have to search far to know how I'd been doing. My eyes bloodshot from not sleeping, or being able to cry. Face pale from not eating or drinking anything.

"Maybe to Mr. Brooks and Mr. Scott you'll show." He said under his breath, what was that supposed to mean? "Anything you'd like to eat or drink?"

I shook my head. He left the room leaving me along. I looked at the clock. It was quarter past twelve. The meeting was at two. I had nothing to do but wait. I lead my head on my knees watching the clock. Every tick felt slow. Painful even. I heard a knock on the door at one. I turned my head away from the door. I wasn't in the state to see anyone.

My mind spun in circles. Had Rick gone to 'put them in a bin'? Whoever it was entered.

"Scarlet?" THAT WAS SCOTT! "Look at me."

I turned my head towards him. He looks as well as always, but his face shocked at the state of me. Scott sat beside me. He put his hand at the small of my back, causing me to wince in pain. Anything touching my exposed scabs hurt. Hopefully some painkillers would take that away.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand immediately. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. Physically I wasn't okay. Mentally, I was more than not okay.

"I'm so glad to see you." He smiled. The smile was warm. Something I hadn't seen in days. It had been nearly a week since I'd seen Scott. Our brief talk when he arrived at the airport didn't count. "I will get you back from them. I promise. That's what Phil is talking about now."

Phil was here? I leant my head against the top of his arm. I tried to stop my shaking.

"You look awful." He half joked half scowled. "What have you ate?"

I shook my head to say 'nothing'.

"Scarlet!" Phil jumped in through the door. He ran over to squeeze me. I screamed out in pain to his contact. He let me go immediately. "What's wrong with her back?" He asked Scott.

"I don't know." He said.

"Roo, are you hurt?" I missed Phil calling me that. "Show me what they have done."

I couldn't exactly show them at the station. I'd have to be exposed to show them my back and thighs. I could tell Phil was getting the grasp of that.

"Is that my hoodie?" Phil asked. "And top?"

I nodded causing a low chuckle.

"Take the hoodie off. I need to see your arms." He was back to forceful.

I shook my head. I was scared of the consequences of that. Phil didn't bother asking me again. He slipped my arms out of them. He grabbed my left arm and started inspecting it. His thumb hooked under the sleeve and pulled it up so the burns were exposed.

"Cigarettes?" he eyed me. I nodded again.

Before he could continue the sheriff walked in. "Time for the meeting." He said.

"Sheriff." Phil stopped him. "Could I have two painkillers and some water?"

I was forced to take them before entering what seemed like a mini court room. I sat on the left, front row, and Rick and mum on the front row on the right. Phil and Scott were behind me. There was even a judge.

"I'm here to finalise Scarlet's move into care." He said. Finalise? "I would like Mr. Brooks and Mr. Colton to say what they have witnesses and show proof if there is any."

Phil went up first. He told the judge about the second day I'd met him. About him walking in just as Rick was going to hit me.

Scott went second. I wriggled around in my seat uncomfortably throughout both of their statements.

"Is there any evidence?" The judge asked, mainly to me. I just shook my head.

"There is, actually." Phil got me to stand up. He showed my arms to the judge. If only he knew about the rest.

"Are they sore Miss Connolly?" He asked. I nodded. "Well the final decision is made. Miss Connolly will be put in a care home outside of Illinois."

"No." Scott shouted. "I object."

"I object too." Rick said.

"What do you suppose we do then Mr Colton?" The judge rolled his eyes. "As for you." He turned to Rick. "You will be sent to prison for a minimum of five years and will have a six month course in rehab. You too." He told my mother.

"She's been living with us though." Phil complained.

"We need her handed over to legal guardians. People who will sign a certificate to say they are her parents." The judge sighed.

"I'll do it." Did those words just come out of Scott's mouth? He can't do this to himself. "I'll sign whatever you want. Don't keep her away from me."

"Are you sure?" The judge raised an eyebrow.

"No." My voice came out squeaky. "You can't."

"I sure am not going to let you go into care." Scott explained. "I've already been asked if I'm your father. You're like a daughter to me anyway. I'm doing this!"

"I'm in too." Phil said. "You need two stable and loving parents. I don't know about the stable but I'll be the most loving parent."

"No." I folded my arms. "It's better for the both of us."

_'They'll be in a bin somewhere'_

"What do I sign?" Scott walked up the judge's desk.

"No." Rick rugby tackled him. He only managed one punch before Phil pulled him away. The security took him out of the room.

"Seen as your taking her before the mother has signed her care documents we need her permission to make you two Scarlet's legal parents." The judge completely ignored Rick.

"I will not sign a single document." My mother declared.

"Yes you will." Phil growled, stopping her in her path.

The judge handed her a piece of paper, she signed it with no further arguments. And no argument that I could put forward would stop Scott and Phil. They signed something too.

"You two are now legally her parents." The judge said. "Now the only thing is do you want to change her last name?"

"Yes." Phil nodded. "Her name will be Scarlet Colton-Brooks."

"Okay sir." The judge smiled. "Congratulations."

Scott smiled at me sheepishly. Phil's expression warm for the first time today. I didn't know what to say. They were my fathers. My fathers? Do I call them dad?

Scott's arms enveloped me. To my surprise it didn't hurt as much as before. The painkillers were working. It felt so nice to have him there, supporting me. He pulled away, leaving me standing there.

"Hey." James walked over. "If there is anything else you would like to file about Rick please call me." He handed over a piece of paper then left.

The events of the couple of days hit me. No sleep and no food caught up. My head spun in never ending circles. I felt my knees give out. Before I hit the floor strong arms were around me.

The next thing I saw was my bedroom. My official bedroom at Scott and Phil's house. Scott was holding my hand while Phil was sat in a chair at the corner. I turned to look at Scott's face.

"You're awake." Scott smiled. "Don't scare me like that."

I sat up and looked at them both. They were alive. Breathing. Well.

"Drink up." Phil handed me a glass of water. "Then eat." He handed me a plate stacked with pancakes. I managed to drink the water but only had appetite for one pancake.

"You have to eat more." Scott told me.

"I've missed you." I looked at him. "Both of you."

"Miss doesn't describe it." Phil said. He came to pull me in for a hug but it was no use. The painkillers had worn off. "Sorry."

"What's wrong with your back?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"We'll leave you to get changed." Phil said. "Those jeans must be uncomfortable."

You don't know the half of it. I thought. They left for me to get changed. I took everything off, leaving me in my underwear. I looked at everything at the mirror. The bruises seemed bigger - they were also turning purple and green. My back was worse. The top had peeled some of the scabs, causing them to bleed. My eyes started to tear from the pain. I was so distracted in my reflection I didn't realise Phil knocking or opening the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed, causing the whole house shake.

"What's with all the noise?" Scott came to see. "Scarlet?" His eyes wide at my appearance.

"What did he do to your thighs?" Phil asked, calmer now. He probably hadn't seen my back. "Do they hurt?"

"It's not them that hurt." I shook my head.

Both Scott and Phil raised an eyebrow. I slowly turned around to show them by back. I heard both of the take a sharp breath in.

"Get the bandages and I'll get the painkillers." Phil ordered Scott. "Hurry."

They were both back beside me in a matter of seconds. I drank down the pain killers.

"Now. This is going to burn, very much." Phil warned me, showing a bottle of disinfectant. "I need you not to move."

"Phil, that's too strong." Scott said.

"I don't know what he's hit her with or how infect it is." Phil sighed. "This will clear everything."

"Belt." I mumbled to them. I got no reply. Phil grabbed my shoulders and turned me so my back was facing him. I could hear him pouring a bit onto a cloth.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly. I nodded. His touch was so painful, I jumped a feet off the ground.

"No." I pleaded. My breath quickening, tears forming in my eyes.

"I have to." He said. "You'll feel better by the morning. I promise."

"No." I shook my head. Backing away into the corner. "I don't want any more pain."

This caused both of them to wince.

"Please don't make me force you." Phil's tone was upset. "I need to put this on you."

I shook my head. "I can't. I... I can't deal with it."

"Hold onto me." Scott suggested. "Squeeze as hard as you want."

"Ready?" Phil eyed Scott. "Now." They both jumped at me. Normally I wouldn't of been able to react my senses were strangely high.

I ducked under both of their grasps. This time I was near the door. I tried to make a run for it but an arm swept me of my feet.

"I'm sorry." It was Phil. He placed me in front of him.

I turned and tried to push him away. Scott was at my side. He sat on the bed and trapped my legs between his thighs. My wrists were locked between his hands.

"I'm sorry." Phil said again. He put the cloth on my back again.

I jumped and screamed in pain. My arms and legs kicked around for escape. When they didn't find any they stopped. Phil waited until I stood still to apply the disinfectant. This time I just winced. All the tears I'd been holding in came.

Scott stood up. He wrapped my arms around his torso. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I cried into his chest as Phil applied the medicine. I didn't know if it was possible but the pain got worse as he carried on. He tried to be quick as he could but it was no use. Once he was done he applied the bandage. That wasn't painful at all but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I'll call James." Scott said. Leaving a teary me there.

"Come here." Phil tried to pull me in for a hug. I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. He held to him. I cried into his chest too. "What did he do to you?"

I poured out everything that happened. During the weekend and before I met them. Scott stood at the door listening.

"Let's get you a blanket." Phil covered my shaking body.

There was a loud knock on the door, and then footsteps coming up the stairs. It was James.

"I came as soon as I could." He said. "What would you like to show me?"

"Come on." Phil encouraged me. It felt weird them seeing me in barely any clothing, god know how it would feel with James. "You have to show him so he can report it."

I stood up slowly, putting the blanket down. James' eyes widened at my thighs. Phil got me to turn around and show my back. He opened up one of the bandages.

"I've seen enough." James said, rushing. "I'll file this in now." He was out the door.

I opened my drawers and put on a pair of joggers and an oversized top.

"Let's get you to bed." Scott kissed the top of my head. "You're a wreck."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11: I want to be free

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: Finally!**

**Emma: It would.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: I needed to get it over and done with, this seemed like the perfect chance.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

It took me a while to sleep. And when I did, it wasn't pleasant.

"Scarlet." Phil shook me. "Wake up."

He was stood in front of me. I jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Hush." He whispered into my head. "It was just a dream. No one is going to hurt you."

It's you I'm worried about, I thought. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Promise you'll keep in contact every night and every morning when you leave." I told him.

"I promise." He laughed. I missed that laugh. "Now sleep."

He walked out of my room and into his. I checked the clock. It read '05:23'. There was no way I could sleep again. I walked into the kitchen to get painkillers. My back was radiating heat, strongly. I had school today too. I didn't know if I could handle it.

I sat outside in the cool breeze. I was finally free of my mother and Rick. I was Scarlet Colton-Brooks. Then it hit me. I was Scarlet Colton-Brooks. Officially their child. A smile crept across my face. A feeling I hadn't felt in a while.

"What'cha doing?" Phil came and sat beside me.

"You adopted me." My voice softer than normal. "Why?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not worth it. Look at everything I've caused." I shook my head.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

I'm so happy that Roo is back. Safe and close. My heart stopped a thousand times while putting the disinfectant on. The way her body would tense up and shake. The way her tears came. The way after a while no noise was coming from her.

I wanted to bring her with me on the road. But I couldn't, she had school. Although, there was no way she was going today.

I explained to her why I agreed to adopt her. Scarlet Colton-Brooks had a nice ring to it. I wonder if she would start calling me dad.

"What have you guys been doing with me gone?" She asked.

"Honestly?" I eyed her. She nodded at me. "Nothing. I haven't slept. Scott hasn't slept. I'm glad he got a chance to rest last night."

"You need to sleep." She told me. "Promise me that too."

"Nope." I shook my head. "I don't sleep."

"I know." She laughed. That was music to my ears. "That's why I want you to sleep. Only five hours a night. That's more than you get now."

"For you, I'll try." I walked inside. "You're not going to school today."

"Fine." She didn't argue with my choice.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to Phil playing his music loudly, which was a sign he was back to normal. I walked downstairs to find him and Roo with a cup of tea talking about music. Well, he was talking and Roo was listening.

"How are my two favourite people?" I asked kissing the top of for Roo's head.

"You're overly soppy today." Phil joked.

"I have my reasons." I punched him lightly. "When are you leaving?"

"Now." He sighed. "I was waiting until you woke up."

"Leaving so soon?" Scarlet pouted.

"I have too." He pouted back. "I'll see you on Friday. I promise."

"Bye." I waved as he walked out the door. It was me and Scarlet left alone. Me and my daughter.

Her eyes looked up at me warmly. Her smile seemed genuine.

"Can I give you a hug without you flinching?" I smiled. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around me. "How are you feeling? Is your back hurting?"

"Nowhere as bad as last night." I saw pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say? "I'll take you to the hospital."

"No." She answered. "No hospitals, please."

"Why?" Might as well get this out of her. She's doing so well opening up.

"I don't like them." She shrugged.

"Reason." I eyed her.

"I've only been twice." She sat on the bar stool. "Both times I've been was to get told someone I love has died. That's why I don't open up to people. I don't want to love them, as bitter as it sounds."

I froze in my place. She just voluntarily told me that information, as much as it pained her. Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet. What am I going to do with you?

"Breakfast?" I tried to change the topic.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Phil kept his promises, both of them. He rang every morning and night to check up. I reminded him to go to bed and he did. He always sounded grouchy in the morning now instead of sleepless. That must be a step forward!

Scott didn't allow me back into school until Thursday. He texted Caden saying I was going back. The doorbell rang in the morning. I opened the door to see Caden. He pulled me close to him, resting his head on mine.

"You had me so scared." He said once he let go. Scott and Phil better have not told him. I trusted them to keep this a secret.

"Why?" I eyed him.

"Scott said you got attacked." He frowned. "I didn't want you hurt." Good. They haven't told him anything.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "All better." I twirled.

"Let's go." He dragged me out the house.

The day went so slow, even with Caden around. The teachers nagged that I missed so much, and that I was going to fail. I didn't need them on my back about this. I knew everything was slipping out of my hand. When the bell rang to say it was the end of the day I was overly pleased.

I walked into the house but could see Scott.

'_They'll be in a bin somewhere' _

"SCOTT." I shouted.

"Up here." His voice came from his room. I let out a sigh of relief.

I rushed upstairs to see him playing on his x-Box. I laughed and left him. He'd done so much to look after me the past few days and I wanted to return the favour. I decided to make him mac and cheese with cut up sausages. His favourite.

"Something smells nice." He walked in as I plated the food. "For me?"

"Yes." I handed him a plate. "To say thank you."

"Food is a good way to thank me." He laughed.

We ate in silence then watched a film. I must have fallen asleep there because I woke up to find myself on the floor. I checked the time and I was late. I rushed around like a headless chicken trying to get my stuff together. Scott was still asleep so I left the house as quiet as I could.

"Want to do something this weekend?" Caden asked as we walked home.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I can't tomorrow but Sunday is perfect." I wanted to spend time with Phil.

"Sunday is good for me to." He smiled. "How does swimming sound?"

"Actually…" I don't like swimming. "Not swimming please, we'll go to the movies?"

"Sure thing." He went to pat me on the back. I moved out of his way. Since the weekend whenever people came near my back I flinched away. "Sorry." He mumbled then left.

I sighed and walked into the house. Natalie was sat on the couch talking to Amy.

"Hey Nat." I smiled at her then turned to Amy. "Hey Amy."

"S'up kid." Natalie laughed. I sure have missed her too. "How are you?"

"Really well, you?" I laughed, she was infectious.

"Good."

I rushed up to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of leggings then looked at my back in the mirror. It was so much better. The scabs were nearly gone but scars replaced them. My heart sank at the view. I put on a sweater then walked to the stairs. It was just as Phil came in with Scott. They both looked at me. I put on my most confident smile. It was around this time last week that I got took away.

"How much a week holds." Phil whispered in my ear. He understood.

"Sleep well?" I tested him.

"Very well." He gave a low chuckle.

"I've missed you." Amy wrapped her arms around him. This sent another shot of jealousy down my spine.

"You too." He kissed her.

"Bedroom." Scott threw a pillow at them, making me laugh.

"Soon." Phil winked.

"Phillip!" Scott snickered. "Not in front of our child."

The whole room froze and looked at him. It turns out Natalie and Amy didn't know.

"Inside joke." Scott said quickly. Natalie laughed it off.

"Pizza?" Phil asked after a moment of awkwardness.

"Please." I shuffled around in my seat.

We all ate the pizza and everyone left one by one. Natalie left early as her son was ill. Amy and Phil went back to Amy's place, leaving me and Scott.

"I guess it's just you and me kid." Scott joked.

"I'm going out on Sunday." I told him.

"No you're not." He lips pressed in a straight line. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while."

"But, I promised Caden." I said. "I can't not turn up."

"I'll tell him to come over." Scott and serious didn't match. "Enough said young lady."

"Fine." I laughed at him. "I'm going to bed."

That night was another night I couldn't sleep. I lay awake in bed listening to the smallest of sounds. My eyes would sometimes close but they didn't offer anything comforting just images I never wanted to see in real life.

It was six in the morning why I heard someone try and unlock the door. I tiptoed down the stairs to see Phil.

"Morning." I whispered, not wanting to wake up Scott.

"Morning Roo." He closed the door behind him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Don't lie to me young lady." He narrowed his eyes. How did he know? "I know sleepless eyes when I see them."

"I'm fine." I tried to give a convincing smile. "How are you?"

"Good." He shrugged. "Amy seems very touchy feely."

"What's wrong now?" I asked. They'd been having problems for as long as I'd known them.

"Nothing I want to read into." He sighed. "How are you?"

"Good." I lied again.

"Very well." Phil said. "What are your plans for summer?"

"Take it a day at a time?" I had no clue what he meant.

"No plans them." He laughed. "Good, you're coming on road with me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Creative team wants to meet you." He explained. "Scott will be coming too. Don't worry."

"Oh. Okay then." I agreed. It's not like I had a choice.

"You'll be away from here too." Phil said. "You escape everything."

I would? If only they'd stop showing up when I closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Thousand miles away

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**jazzybrowne: Thank you for favoriting**

**codyrhodesfan21: Thank you for favoriting **

**ilynany: Thank you.**

**Lexi.U: T'awh.**

**Emma: Thank you :)**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

It was the end of June and Caden came over on the last day of school to say goodbye. I had told him that Phil was going to take me on road with him until school opened, which was a whole two months. We sat in my room and talked while I finished packing the last of my stuff.

"I'm going to miss you." Caden said while fiddling around with one of my teddies. "You better keep in touch."

"I'll text you on the days I can from Scott's phone." I reassured him. "I'll miss you too. You're my only friend."

"You're my only friend." He laughed. "We're a pair of loners."

"Loners." I giggled.

"Where are you going first?" Caden asked.

"Phil's bus is picking us up tonight to drive to New York." I told him. "It's over twelve hours drive."

"You'll be fine." He threw the teddy at me.

"Hey." I threw it back.

"I got you something." Caden rummaged through his bag. He pulled out something rectangle wrapped in wrapping paper. "Here."

I opened it to find an empty scrapbook. It was a black landscape and just over the size of an A4 piece of paper. He had decorated the front with an 'S', paint brushes, fair rides, and many small stuff that reminded me of events.

"It's for you to fill it in with memories." He gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you so much." I hugged him. "It's amazing."

"Just don't forget to put me in there." Caden said.

"I won't." I winked.

"I'll help you the stuff down." He stood up and grabbed the big suitcase.

I packed a big suitcase with all my clothes and things. I packed a backpack with stuff I'd need on road.

"Thanks." I said as I followed him down the stairs.

"Are you ready Roo?" Phil asked as he finished putting his and Scott's stuff on the bus.

"Come on." Scott called from the bus.

"Yeah." I took one last look in the house before locking the door.

"Don't forget this." Caden handed me the scrapbook. "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Thank you." I took it from him.

"I'll see you soon." Caden pulled me in for a hug. I wriggled around in his hold. "Sorry, the back."

"Bye." I kissed his cheek and ran to bus.

"Let's go." Phil told the driver once I was in.

Scott had already gone into one of the bedrooms and fell asleep.

"You going to take the other bed?" Phil asked. "I'll take a bunk."

"I'm not tired." I told him. "Take the bed."

"You sure?" He eyed me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Can I borrow your phone to listen to music?"

"Of course. Knock yourself out." Phil gave me his phone and earphones. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." My voice trailed after him.

I put on his headphones and created my own playlist. I went through is music and added songs from 'The Misfits', 'The Bouncing Souls', 'Bad Religion', 'Kiss', 'The Ramones', and a few other bands that I liked. Altogether I had over sixty songs. I rested my head on a spare pillow and looked out the window.

The lights all merged into one and the music blasted in my ears. The whole world was drowned out for a moment. It felt peaceful, up until I fell asleep. The horrible images repeated themselves in my head again and there was nothing I could do to stop it. All I could do was scream, and even then they couldn't hear me.

"Roo." Scott pulled me close. "Wake up."

"No." I opened my eyes.

"It's okay." His hand stroked my hair. "You're fine."

"Are you?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Scott said after eyeing me for a moment. "Now go back to sleep, it's not even morning."

"Okay." My voice was low. I didn't want him to leave.

I couldn't go back to sleep either. My eyes hurt so badly in the morning.

"Morning." Phil walked out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Isn't your neck sore there?" Phil sat on the bunk across.

"Not much." I shrugged.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked. "I'm free all day."

"I don't know." I raised an eyebrow. "What would you recommend?"

"How about Central Park?" He offered. "We could have a picnic."

"And rollerblade." I clapped my hands together. "Thanks for letting me borrow your phone." I handed it back to him.

"You're welcome Roo." Phil took it from me. "Yes, we'll go rollerblading."

"Where are we going?" Scott came out of his room.

"Rollerblading in Central Park." Phil told him. "And a picnic."

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

"Here we are." I pointed at the overview of Central Park. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely." Roo gazed at the view.

"Let's eat." Scott grabbed the bag from me. "I'm hungry."

We managed to find a free picnic table and sat down.

"Excuse me." Someone patted me on the back. "You're CM Punk."

"Yes I am." I sighed. Could they not bother me for one day? I turned around to see a little boy.

"I like you." He gave a smile then walked off.

"Awh." Roo gave a cute face.

"Eat up." I laughed at her.

She ate up quickly and waited for me and Scott to finish. I loved seeing Scarlet happy; I'd give anything for it. After we finished eating I rented the rollerblades for Roo.

"Take it slow." I helped her up from her seat.

She zigzagged in front at Scott and I watched her. Scott suddenly left my side.

"I'll race you." He rushed passed her.

"Not fair." She raced after him.

"Be careful." I called after them both.

I watched as Scarlet overtook Scott, she never lost speed. Scott ran out of breathe quiet quickly leaving Scarlet a bit in front of us.

"Wait up Roo." Scott shouted.

"What?" She turned and started skating.

Out of nowhere her legs gave out, making her fall on her bum. I rushed to her side as Scott followed from behind, laughing.

"Are you okay?" I picked her up and held her at arm's length. "Good job I said be careful."

"I'm fine." She laughed. "Don't worry."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

"Who did you want me to meet?" I asked Phil as we walked into the arena.

"The creative team." He hooked is arm through mine. "They are so talented. But not as talented as you."

"What do they do?" I followed him down the corridor.

"They are in charge of the scripts, merchandise, attire and stuff like that." He told me. "You'll like them."

He opened the door to a massive room sectioned off to groups.

"This must be Scarlet." A brunette lady came over. "I'm Stephanie Levesque."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely at her.

"I've been hearing so much about you." She smiled back. "Your painting is good."

"Thank you." I could feel my cheeks starting to redden.

"Can you show her around and maybe let her help or something?" Phil asked Stephanie. "I don't want her getting bored during her stay."

"I don't see why not." A smile swept across her face.

"I'll see you girls later." Phil kissed my cheek then left before I could stop him.

"Let me show you everyone." Stephanie guided me to different sections. "Here is my normal team. We write the scripts for the T.V., each person has their own wrestlers." She pointed at a group of ten people at the tables in the middle.

"Here are our artists." There were five guys sat down. "They do the merchandise designs and production. Wrestlers normally wear the t-shirts to the ring."

We went to the next group. "These guys do the material and ring design so it's safe for everybody."

Second to last group had apple MacBook's. "These are our photographers and cameramen. They do the photo shoots, diary entries and the weekly filming for Raw and SmackDown."

Finally, there was the last group. "These are our internet geeks." Stephanie laughed. "They update our website and are in charge for some of the emailing."

"So many things go into creative." I looked around.

"Yes it does, not many people realise." She told me. "Anywhere you think you like?"

"I think three of the places are really interesting." I said to her. "The writers, artists and photographers. I'm taking art and photography at school. I've also wanted to know how people get the ideas for the things Phil does on screen."

"We could work with that." Stephanie sat me down at her table. "We need someone who Phil likes to do his creative things. You can do those three and get an idea what Phil wants to do then report it to us. What do you think?"

I just gaped at her. "Really? You want me to help?"

"We'll see how you get on." She winked at me. "Anything you have in mind."

"Well…" I didn't know if it was too soon to tell her. "I know Phil is getting tired of his top so I decided designing one so I could give it him as a birthday present."

"Really?" Stephanie blinked, she wasn't expecting that. "Do you want to tell the guys?" She walked over to the art table. "Hey guys. This is Scarlet and she's here to solve your Punk problem. She has an idea for the top. Be nice."

"Thank you Mrs Levesque." I told her as she walked away.

"Hey." A man in his fifties stood up. He was only a little taller than me "I'm Jack, head of the art and design."

"I'm Tom." A man who looked in his thirties stood up, he was tall and had blonde hair. "Nice to meet you."

"Miles." Another man in his thirties nodded.

"Jake." A guy in his mid-twenties.

"Tyler." He was the youngest out of all of them. "I'm new here too."

"Yeah, he's been accepted from the top design schools." Jack said. "Only eighteen."

"Nice to meet you all." I could tell I was blushing.

There were choruses of 'yeah' and 'you too'.

"Now leave the kid alone so she can tell me what she came up for our Phil." Jack pulled up a seat for me.

"Please don't tell him though. I want it to be a surprise for his birthday." I explained to Jack.

"Of course sweet." He nodded at me.

I told Jack of how much I'd come up with. I wanted the t-shirt to be dark red or crimson with a headband going across the bottom saying 'Punkarama'.

"Not bad kid." Jack leant back against his chair. "Not bad at all."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Get Ty to help you out with the rest." Jack got Tyler to sit beside me.

"Hey." Tyler said hoarsely. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I glanced at him. "How are you?"

"Very well." Tyler took the sheet that I showed Jack. "This is good. What am I helping you with?"

"The rest of the top." Hopefully he could help me. "I have till October to finish it but school starts in September so two months."

"We'll have this done in no time." He grinned at me. "But I think Phil is here to pick you up."

Before I knew it someone was resting their head on mine.

"She hasn't been trouble for you?" Phil asked Stephanie as she stood beside you.

"Not at all." Stephanie shook her head. "She is going to be your creativeness now." She gave a low laugh.

"My minion Roo." Phil gave a 'muahahaha' laugh. "Let's get going."

"Thank you." I told everyone then followed after him. "Where is Scott?"

"In my locker room," We walked through corridors full of people. "Waiting for you. I have to be out there soon."

"Scarlet." Scott pulled me on his lap when we got into the locker room. "I see you're selling me out straight away."

"Never." I kissed his cheek then got off him. "Can I borrow your phone?" I forgot to text Caden.

Scott let me use it to text him.

_'I'm in New York. It's beautiful here. I've met loads of people and been accepted into the creative team. Tyler is helping me with the present I told you about. Hope you're well. –S.x'_

I got a reply within seconds.

_'You had me scared! You met people? WOW! Who's Tyler? I'm good.'_

_'Sorry. They're not our age. Most around Scott and Phil's age or older. Apart from Tyler, he's eighteen. He's gotten accepted from the top design courses. You'll like him. –S.x'_

_'Glad you're having fun.'_

_'I'll talk to you later Cade.-S.x'_

I gave Scott his phone back and watch Raw from the screen in the room. They were really playing on the bad side of Phil. He beat Kofi at his match and had a shower before we left on his bus. Hopefully the goes as good as today did.

* * *

**I wont be able to write as quickly as before so the more reviews this gets the quicker the next chapter will be up. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight for what's right

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Marcibelle: Thank you for commenting, following and favoriting.**

**Emma: Ta' x**

**Lexi.U: There's always that thought ;)**

**Catherina: Thank you.**

** : Thank you.  
**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Two weeks had passed since being on road with Phil and everything was going well. Tyler and I only had a little bit to go before the t-shirt had finished. He and I would spend Monday, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays together as Phil wrestled those nights. On the other days Scott and I would hang while Phil went to signings or they'd show me places I'd always wanted to go.

Stephanie called me into her room on Monday morning.

"Scarlet, how are you?" She pointed at a seat. "Please sit."

"I'm fine, how are you?" I sat.

"I've wanted to change Phil's storyline back to the one of him opposing to drink." She told me. "We had it last year with him and Chris Jericho. Steve Austin has agreed to come back for a few months so this would be the perfect rivalry between them. Will you convince him for me?"

"Sure." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he'd accept it from you too."

"I don't think he would." Stephanie shook her head. "He didn't like it last time; he was on edge every time Chris was near him with any type of alcohol."

"Why do it again then?" I didn't want Phil being uncomfortable.

"It's a great sell. Please talk to him for me?" She pleaded.

"I'll try but I'm not pushing him." I gave a distressed look. "I'll see what he says."

"Thank you." She smiled as I left the room.

I was afraid to ask Phil anything. If he did take it badly I didn't want his routine I got him in to change. He would sleep every night now. He'd give his eyes a rest and even occasionally let me massage his muscles and joints. I walked into the gym where it was just him. He was on the treadmill with his earphones in. Scott had left with Zack and Curt to have a day out. I got on the treadmill beside him and started to walk.

"What's wrong?" He took his earphones out. "You're never in here."

"I wanted to start." That was true. I needed to go to the gym more often. "I'm getting chubby."

"Whatever." He shook his head and carried on running.

"What would you most hate to do as a storyline that you've done before?" I asked him, being careful for his answer.

"Probably the ones with Cena. Not that I don't like the guy, he's nice, but it gets too hyped up for the wrong reasons." Phil said thoughtfully. "And the alcohol stuff, I smelled terrible after it all and was all edgy for some reason."

"That with Jericho?" I looked down.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He leered.

"Steph called me into her office about a guy called Steve Austin." I told him.

"She doesn't want me to do it again does she?" He stopped the treadmill and sat on the end.

"I'm sorry." I sat beside him. "I'll just say no you don't want to do it again."

"It's fine Roo." Phil shrugged. "The fans want this too so I guess I'll be fine, only if they do it before you leave."

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Now run along minion and tell her."

I did as he said. Stephanie was understanding of his request and decided to start it that night. The guy named Steve Austin and Phil was going to have a meeting with her at three and she wanted me to be there. I didn't understand why but if I'd help I'd be there.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

I sat around a round table with Roo next to me and Stephanie across. We were waiting for Austin to show up but he was late as usual.

"Sorry." He rushed into the room. "Flight got delayed. How are you?"

"Sure it did." I laughed as I gave him a 'bro' hug.

"Hey." Stephanie hugged him too.

"Who's this?" Austin looked at Roo.

"My daughter, R- Scarlet." I gave a smile. She was my daughter.

"Daughter?" He raised an eyebrow. "Steve Austin but everyone calls me Austin. Nice to meet you Scarlet."

"You too." She smiled at him. I'm glad she's coming out of her shell.

"So you agreed?" Austin sat down. "You okay with it."

"I guess." I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you both agreed." Stephanie said. "We're starting tonight."

"What are we going to do?" Austin asked.

"Well Phil is going to go on the mic' and talk about his straight-edge lifestyle then your theme goes. You make an appearance, walk around the ring twice all mysteriously then gets a beer from your pocket, shake it so sprays it all over the place before leaving. Phil follows you back cursing." Stephanie explained. "Nothing too drastic for tonight. What do you think Scarlet?"

"Erm," She was shocked the Steph had asked her. "It's up to these two."

"It's great." I agreed. "What do you think Austin?"

"I'm fine with it dude." He nodded. "I'll try not to get you too much."

"That's it then." Stephanie left the room followed by Austin.

"Are you sure?" Roo asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah kid." I ruffled her hair. "Let's go back to the gym."

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

By the time Phil finished in the gym it was time for him to go on Raw. I was scared that he wouldn't be okay. But Austin said he'd try not to get any beer on Phil.

"Good luck." I hugged him tight before he walked out the curtains.

"Luck is for losers." He smiled in my head before leaving.

Scott and I sat in the locker room watching the room.

"He's going to be fine." Scott held his hand on top of mine.

"I know." I sighed. "I don't know why I'm worrying too much."

"I do." He whispered in my ear. "I promise he won't be like them. Neither will I."

I raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at the screen. Hopefully he was right. Austin's theme hit and the entire crowd was on their feet. He circled Phil a few times before taking out the beer. I held my breath and watched Phil. Scott's hand tightened around mine. Austin left the ring with it drenched in beer; there was some on Phil but only on his chest. Phil followed him backstage wiping his chest. Moments later I heard then laughing.

"Glad your fine kid." Austin lightly jabbed Phil's arm before leaving.

"Not bad." Scott 'bro' hugged Phil.

"You stink." I said, pushing Phil away from giving me a hug.

"You love me anyway." He laughed and got a towel.

"Has it always been that revolting?" I held onto my stomach.

"Don't you dare throw up!" Scott told me.

"I won't." Although I did feel like throwing up.

"Better?" Phil asked with all the alcohol gone.

"Better." I nodded.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

"I feel terrible for her man." I told Phil as we made our way back to Canada. We had sent Roo to bed because she wasn't sleeping very well.

"What do you mean?" Phil quizzed.

"She actually looked like she was going to throw up." I scrunched my face up. "I can tell she's scared you'll change because of the alcohol."

"Has Roo told you this?" Phil sat beside me with his coffee.

"No…" I lingered. "She doesn't want you to be near it because you are uncomfortable, just like I don't want you to do this, but I think she's scared you'll start liking it. Turn into an alcoholic like her mother."

"That's some deep shit." He looked at me with wide eyes. "I guess I know why she's been so worried."

"I don't want her fearful for the rest of her life. That just isn't fair."

"I know. She's in a better place now. She's our kid for goodness sake; you reckon we'll let anything happen to her?"

"No." I laughed, he was right. "I guess not."

"Has she started calling you dad?" Phil asked.

"No, why?" I eyed him.

"Do you think she will?" He asked again. "It's been only a month."

"I don't know. I certainly wouldn't mind." I pouted. "Give her time, she might. Aren't you going to have your beauty sleep?"

"I did promise our kid." He winked and walked into the other bedroom.

I guess it was me on the bunk again. I didn't sleep very much. Scarlet woke up half way thought the night screaming. This was a nightly routine now, and she wouldn't say what's wrong.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Three Mondays had passed since that Monday and each week it got worse. On the second week of the storyline Phil was knocked out on the floor and Austin poured beer on his face. Third week he broke bottles on Phil's arms, he actually got cut. I didn't get told what was going to happen this week.

Scott and I watched from the locker room as Phil and Austin argued in the middle of the ring. Austin jumped on Phil and they started to grapple. Half of the roster rushed out and tried to separate them. Phil got dragged back inside while Austin stayed in the ring. I let out a sigh of relief. There was no alcohol involved this week.

Phil and Mike, or Miz to the wrestling fans, walked back into the locker room.

"S'up kid?" Mike ruffled my hair.

"I'm fine, you?" I smiled at him.

"Good." Mike hugged me then left.

"That wasn't that bad." I told Phil.

"I know." He agreed.

"Can I go out with Tyler tonight?" I slipped in swiftly.

"No." Phil shook his head. "You spend too much time with him."

"He's the only person around here that is my age, and I don't miss Caden as much with him. He's my distraction." I explained.

"Not tonight." Scott was nicer. "We have to set off as soon as possible for tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" I asked. "It gets boring sitting at one of those signings after a while."

"That's fine with me." Scott accepted.

"Fine." Phil folded his arms.

I told Tyler before we left and he said it was okay. We decided to go watch a movie then go for some lunch.

* * *

**_Phil's P.O.V._**

"Be careful." I called after Roo in the morning. "I want you back by six."

"Go easy man, she's young." Scott hit my arm. "She needs to go out and have a life."

"I just don't trust anyone with her." I shrugged.

"Neither do I." He agreed. "Now come on or you're going to be late."

"Coming." I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Tyler met me outside of the bus and we walked to the cinema.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked from behind me as we looked at the movie list.

"Nemo is out in three d." I hinted at him.

"You want you watch Nemo?" Tyler laughed.

"Please Ty." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ticket man.

We bought our tickets and a huge popcorn. The film was so much better in three d than normal. There was loads of popcorn left over though.

"That was horrible." Tyler threw popcorn at me as we walked to get something to eat.

"Bitch." I winked and threw some back.

"So?" He finished the last bit of the popcorn. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm really not that bothered." I gave a thoughtful look. "What would you like?"

"McDonalds it is." He turned for the mall.

"How do you like working for WWE?" I asked when we sat down with our orders.

"It's been good. I'm glad I'm not the youngest though." Tyler laughed at me.

"Well, everyone likes the young one." I smiled.

"I guess they do." He nodded. "How are you liking it?"

"I like it very much. I love spending time with Phil and Scott and fining out more about their lives." I told him. "I owe them so much."

"How do you know them, I know they are very fond of you."

"I'm their kid." I gave a nervous giggle. That was the first time I'd said that.

"What?" his eyes went wide. "They are your fathers? I didn't realise they were gay."

"They're not." Another nervous giggle left me. "They adopted me over a month ago."

"Oh, explains the father part." Tyler laughed with me.

"I like it here very much. I'm with my family. I just miss Caden."

"Caden, is that your boyfriend?"

"No. My friend. He's grown so close to my heart, which is scary."

"Why is it scary?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't let people close."

"You should." Tyler threw away the rubbish and started walking me to the hotel that the superstars were going to stay. "You're lovely."

"Thank you." I blushed. "Don't you have anyone at home that you miss?"

"I miss everyone at home." He told me. "My family have sacrificed so much for me. This is me trying to repay them."

"You're lovely too." I stopped outside the hotel room. "I had a nice time."

"Me too, we need to do it again sometime." He gave me a smile.

"Maybe." I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tyler kissed my cheek then left.

I knocked on the hotel room door and Scott let me in.

"How did it go?" he asked me.

"Really well." I smiled.

"Did he kiss you?" Phil looked at me and I burst out laughing.

"My cheek." I blushed.

* * *

**I don't know how it's going anymore :/.**


	14. Chapter 14: Testing Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**HardyxLover: Thank you for following and favoriting.**

**ILoveAnime89: Thank you for favoriting and the review.**

**ilynany: T'awh.**

**Emma: Thank you :)x**

**Lexi.U: I know I said I wouldn't but I might...**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I sat in the creative room with Tyler on the fifteenth of July. A whole month had passed since the storyline with Austin. He'd actually told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to Phil.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott came and sat next to me.

"How fast this month has gone. It's been amazing." I told him.

"It has." He agreed. "It just sad that we "haven't had us time in ages. Just us two."

"I know." I nodded. "I miss us time too."

"Have you filled out the scrapbook that Caden gave you?" Scott asked.

"I've started." I took it out of my bag and showed it him.

On the first page I had painted the picture of Scott and Phil kissing my cheek and put 'family' in quotation marks. I was thinking of when Caden called us a cute family at school. The first double page had two photos on each side. It was the ones that Phil asked the photographer take of us.

The next double page was half filled out. Caden and I had photos took together at Scott's birthday. There was one of us dancing and the other where we were smiling at the camera. That was all I had filled out.

"You consider us your family?" Scott questioned.

"Of course. I think you forget you two are legally my fathers." I winked.

"Never." He kissed the top of my head.

"Show time." A tall man walked in. "Who's this?" He looked at me.

"Paul, you're back." Scott shook the man that was called Paul's hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better." He nodded. "Thanks for asking."

"This is Scarlet." Scott pulled me under his arm. "Mine and Phil's kid."

"Finally admitting." Paul gave a laugh. "Nice to meet you Scarlet."

"You too." I said, shaking his extended hand.

"Welcome to the family." He said then left. Family!

"Family." Scott whispered in my ear as we walked into Phil's locker room. He was tracing in circles.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

"Have you heard what they are making me do tonight?" My hands were in fists.

"What?" Scott answered.

"Austin is meant to tie me up to a chair get a brandy bottle and make me drink it." I hated being this way.

"You don't really have to drink it do you?" Roo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "He's meant to squeeze my cheeks together so my mouth opens then pour it down my thought. Hopefully Austin will let go so I can spit it out but even then… Why do this?"

"Tell them you want to stop." Scott patted my back.

"Stephanie said no because I wasn't in Money in the Bank last night. We have to wait till SummerSlam to finish the storyline." I said. "That's a whole month."

"Come on Phil." Austin opened the door to the locker room. "I promise I'm not going to poor it down your throat; I only said it so Steph would shut up."

"Whatever." I eyed him then left for the ring.

Austin kept his word. I was tied up but not a drop went down my throat. A lot want down my head though. We came back into the locker room smelling horrible.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

"Told you." Austin lightly punched Phil.

"That was disgusting." Phil pretended to gag.

"The stuff is nice." Austin winked then left.

I got a towel and started to dab away the liquid.

"It's fine." Phil took the towel off me. "I'm going to have a wash when we get into the bus. Are you two ready to leave?"

Scott and I silently followed behind him. Neither of us knew what to say to ease Phil.

"I won't be out for an hour." Phil popped his head around the shower. "This smell better come off. Don't wait up."

"You haven't been sleeping." Scott's thumb brushed the bottom of my eye. "It's gotten very visible now."

"I try." I shrugged. "I just can't."

"Why do you always wake up screaming when you do sleep?" Scott asked. Neither of them had asked me before, they just thought it was a bad dream.

"I have bad dreams…" My voice trailed off.

"It'll get better." Scott just sighed. "Let's watch a film."

There was a TV and DVD player in both rooms. I got changed into my pyjamas in the other room then went back to find Scott led down waiting to start the film.

"What we watching?" I jumped beside him.

"Mean girls." He laughed.

"And people think you are manly." I smiled at him.

We watched the film and quoted along the bits that we knew, which nearly all of it we knew.

"She doesn't even go here." Scott mimicked once the film finished.

"I have a lot of feelings okay." I mimicked too.

"What are you two doing?" Phil jumped onto the bed beside me.

"We finished watching mean girls." I looked up at him.

"Good." He threw a DVD at Scott. "Put this on."

"The Avengers?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Okay man."

"This film is so funny." I got a pillow and curled myself into a ball in the middle of the bed.

Scott was lead on his front close to the TV and Phil was on his back behind me. Scott didn't make it half way through the film before falling asleep and I didn't make it to the end. For the first time in months I managed to sleep through the night. It was nice knowing Phil and Scott were beside me, all safe.

I was the first one awake though. When I checked the time it was half past nine. Scott and Phil were soundly asleep in their positions from the night before. I crept out of the room and into the transportable kitchen. I made myself a cup of green tea and sat alone drinking it.

"Morning Roo." Phil walked out. "You slept." He smiled.

"I know." I smiled back. "So did you."

"Who would have thought I could sleep a full night." Phil sat beside me.

"Hey." Scott walked out the room too, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you say something?"

I gave a quizzing look.

"Caden texted you. Well me but it was for you." He looked at his phone. "He says 'happy birthday Scarlet. Too bad I'm not there to celebrate with you. And yes, I remembered' then a wink face."

"Shit," I said under my breath. "He remembered."

"Your birthday?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. I was surprised that Caden had remembered; I had forgotten myself.

"My little girl is sixteen." Scott pulled me tight to him. "I feel so old."

"My old man." I winked at him.

"Happy birthday." Phil kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I flushed at their admiration.

"And to answer Caden." Phil covered my eyes and started walking towards the front of the bus. "Good job we're in Chicago."

"No way." I pulled his hands off me and looked at the road that was close to home. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was going to be a surprise. The show is here tomorrow." Scott said. "We didn't realise on what level though."

"We're back home." I jumped up and down.

It didn't take long for the bus to pull up onto the familiar drive way. I rushed into the house with my bags and jumped onto the couch, Scott jumped on top of me.

"Please don't kill the kid." I choked out.

"I won't." He kissed the top of my head then got up. "Phil call Caden then we have shopping to do."

"We're going shopping with Caden?" I asked.

"Nope." Phil placed his stuff at the side. "Colt and I are going. Caden is keeping you company."

Within ten minutes there was a knock on the door. I rushed and opened it.

"Birthday Roo." Caden picked me up in his arms and spun me around. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." I hugged him back.

"You didn't pull back from my hug." Caden smiled. "Getting over your fear?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "You, Phil and Scott are an exception."

"Are you okay to stay here for a few hours while Phil and I go shopping?" Scott asked.

"Sure." Caden nodded.

"Why are you two going shopping?" I grabbed hold of Phil's arm before he could leave.

"We need food for the house plus gifts that we've been meaning to get you but haven't found the perfect time till now." Phil winked.

"I don't want anything." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever." He kissed my cheek then closed the door behind them.

"He says that a lot." I sighed to Caden.

"I've missed you." He hugged me again. "How have you been?"

"Good." I smiled. "I've started to fill out the scrapbook. How are you?"

"Better now I've seen you." He let me go and sat on the couch. "Show me."

I showed him it. His face lit up when he saw the pictures of us two.

"That is amazing." Caden shut the book. "I'm honoured to be in here."

"Shush you." I punched his arm.

Caden and I carried on catching up on the past month. It turns out he has a girlfriend. They'd been dating for two weeks and her name was Jess. That sent a really weird feeling through me.

"We're back." Scott sang.

"Happy birthday." Amy followed in. She was smiling at me, strangely.

"Thanks." I smiled.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

Phil and I decided to throw Roo a small party. We got Amy, Nat, Caden, Tyler and the rest of the artists to come over. Austin even popped in for half an hour. She seemed so comfortable around everyone, even Amy.

Phil and I met up in the kitchen and started to get the cake ready. I had found a baby picture of Roo when we first went to her house and took it with me. We got it printed onto the cake. Phil closed the lights and I walked into the dining room singing happy birthday. Everyone sung along.

"Happy birthday." I whispered in her ear when Phil turned on the lights. "Make a wish."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V**_

A wish?

_I wish for this to never end. I love my family. As small as it may be I love them to bits. And that scares me but it's worth it._

I blew out the candles.

"How did you find the picture?" I looked up at Phil and Scott while everyone clapped.

"I have my ways." Scott winked. "Presents."

"Sorry." Tyler shrugged. "Soon."

"Here." Caden gave me a small box.

"Thank you." I turned around so he could put on the necklace with a palette on it.

"My turn." Scott handed me a box.

"Scott!" I gaped at him. "I can't accept this." It was a brand new cannon camera.

"My daughter will accept it." Scott pushed it back to me.

"And this." Phil was less subtle about his gift.

"I really can't…" I looked at the unopened iPhone box.

"Happy birthday." Phil hugged me.

I was forced to accept the gifts. They were amazing and nothing for me to deserve. I was grateful for everything and hopefully my wish would last. Natalie and Amy left first followed by most of my art people then Caden. Tyler was the last person to leave. I walked him down the drive and towards the cab.

"Happy birthday." He stood close.

"Thank you." I looked up at him.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." His hand was on my jaw, his thumb brushing my cheek.

"Do I?" My voice lower than a whisper.

"Just like always." His lips touched mine softly.

"Probably not." I pulled back after a moment.

"Yes." He pecked me lightly before getting into the cab.


	15. Chapter 15: A better life

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**hart81: Thank you for favoriting and following.**

**cam'sgirl1523: Thank you for following.**

**Lexi.U: I did it...x**

**Emma: It made me jealous too :3**

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

There was a knock on the door early in the morning. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked down to open the door. Officer James was at the door.

"Morning officer." I nodded.

"Good morning Mr Colton." James said.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I have some news about Rick." He sighed. "Would you like me to tell Mr Brooks and Miss Connolly or just you?"

"Miss Colton-Brooks" I corrected him. "Just me. The other two are asleep."

"Well Rick has had his court hearing and they've decided to put him in probation for a year to keep track." James told me. "He and Mrs Connolly are taking their rehab course."

"So he's free to roam the streets?" I awed.

"I'm afraid." James said. "I'll keep you updated on his reports. Thanks for your time."

I waved as James drove away. How was I meant to tell this to Phil and Roo? She is going to be devastated.

"Who was that?" Roo came down the stairs.

"James." I smiled lightly.

"What does he want?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when Phil wakes up." I pulled her in for a hug. "Sleep well?"

"Like normal." I felt her shrug. "You?"

"It's good to be home." I let her go.

"Tell me about it." Phil joined us.

"Thank you for the presents." Her face gave a cheesy smile. "They are amazing."

"You're very welcome." We said at the same time.

"How did you find the night?" Phil looked at her. "Saw your little thing with Tyler."

"Oh." Colour rushed to her cheeks. "It was just timing."

"I'm watching you." Phil said to her then turned to me. "Who was that?"

"James." I told him.

"What'd he want?" He put on the kettle.

"It was about Rick." I gave a slanted look.

Roo propped herself onto the counter. "And…"

"He's not in probation." I leant myself onto her knees. "He's on probation for a year. But if he does anything during that time he'll probably be in prison."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

"Okay." Was all I said. It was all I could say. It wasn't up to me to decide his fate like he tried to decide mine; it was up to the court. All I was afraid of was my nightmare becoming a reality.

"You're safe with us now." Phil came to her side too. "You never leave trusted hands."

"I know." I smiled. "I have you two."

"Now come on," Phil pulled me down. "Get changed so we can set up your phone and camera."

I ran to my room and got the boxes out. I decided to wear my short with tights and a 'Colt of personality' top that Scott gave me.

"Loving it." Scott winked when he saw me.

"Let's open." Phil took the boxes off me. "Camera first."

He opened the camera and started to put the strap on it. I opened the memory card and handed it over to him once he was done. He handed me the camera back all ready to use.

"Try it." He put the strap around my neck.

Scott and Phil got side by side and pulled funny faces while I snapped a shot. I turned the screen around so they could see it.

"You two look adorable." I smiled.

"Let's get this started." Scott handed me the iPhone box.

They sat beside me as I opened the phone. The first screen got me to set up my own email account, so I did. I also had to link onto I-Tunes, whatever that was. Once I was ready setting it up a blank screen with apps came up.

"And that is your phone ready." Phil said taking it off me. "Let's just get the numbers on."

He saved his number, Scott's number, Caden's number and Tyler's number. I didn't know how he knew Caden's or Tyler's but he did.

"We have it linked up to a monthly contract. Unlimited calls, texts and internet." Phil explained to me. He scrolled through different apps and showed me how to us them. "Now let's hook it up to the MacBook."

The MacBook was Scott's computer that he occasionally lent me to research stuff for school. There were two I-Tunes accounts on it. I got Phil to transfer all two thousand and something of his songs onto I-Tunes. We waited until it stopped syncing to leave for the arena. We decided to walk as it was only twenty minutes away from the house.

"Can I change this?" I said pointing at the blank lock screen.

"Of course." Scott said. "You can take or save photos then use them as your lock screen."

"Let's get on of us three." I giggled. Phil shrugged then went up to some random person.

"Excuse me sir." He said. "Do you mind if you take a photo of me and Scott with our daughter?"

"What?" The man shouted. "I'm not doing anything for two gays." Then stormed off.

"Whoa." I looked at Phil. "Please don't get offended."

"It's fine." He brought his hand to his face. "I just hope real homosexual people don't get offended."

The rest of the walk went in silence. It was me bringing all the trouble to Phil and Scott's life.

"Hey." Tyler grinned.

"Hey." I said, shyly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good." I blushed. "You?"

"Good too." He turned to Scott and Phil. "How are you Mr Colton and Mr Brooks?"

"Keeping eyes out." Phil glared at him.

"Will you take a picture of us three?" I asked Tyler before either of them left.

"Of course." He said. I handed him the phone and stood beside Scott and Phil.

Phil put on arm around my shoulders while Scott's was around my waste; both pulling me close. Scott kissed my cheek, I stuck my tongue out, and Phil led his cheek on the top of my head.

"There." Tyler handed me the phone.

"You look so small compared to us." Phil laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him but he grabbed in between his fingers. "I'll catch that tongue of yours."

"Come on." Scott laughed too. "Gym."

I waved goodbye to Scott and Phil as they walked away. It was just me and Tyler, left alone, with people who don't know what happened the night before. I sat next to Tyler; he was on the circle couch on his own.

"So…" He looked at me. "How was it?"

"What?" I looked at him puzzled.

"You know…" He leant his face close to mine. "Or shall we do it again?"

"I thought it was…" I didn't know the word. I didn't hate it, it was a good feeling. I felt comfortable with him. "Nice."

"I thought it was mesmerizing." A smile crept against his face. "What do you say?"

"Again, to what?" I giggled.

"I could get used to that noise forever." He got side tracked. "Be with me. We have some much in common."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. He had a point. Plus I wouldn't be the third wheel anymore.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I…"

"Please." He said onto my lips as he pecked them.

"Fine." I kissed him back. I could feel him smiling.

All that was going through my head was Phil and Scott is going to kill me.

"I have the day off." He hinted. "Want to go do something?"

"Sounds nice." I nodded. "Let me put the camera in Phil's room."

We walked to his locker room. Tyler waited for me as I hid the camera somewhere and got my phone out of the bag.

"Show me." Tyler said as he sat on the couch. "Have you got twitter?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "How do I get that?"

"Let me show you." Tyler looked over my shoulder.

He showed me how to download new apps while downloading twitter. We opened the app and I got registered. I put my email in and started filling in my details.

_Name: Scarlet 'Roo' Colton-Brooks._

_Location: Chicago._

_Username: RooColtonBrooks_

_Bio: 'You helped me change my wicked ways when I was in my darkest days' – Falling in Reverse._

_Picture: Scott, Phil and I, taken approximately an hour ago._

I pressed save on the button on the bottom of the screen.

"You officially have a twitter." Tyler laughed. "Send your first tweet."

"I should follow people first." I searched through twitter and started following everyone. I followed Scott, Phil, Tyler, Austin, Stephanie, Paul, Zack, John, Kofi, Seth, Dean and other wrestlers that I had met.

"You've followed thirty people." Tyler pointed out. "And have no followers."

"Not loved." I pouted.

I decided on my first tweet then sent it. _'At the arena with CMPunk and ColtCabana. They're looking after me well! :D'_

"You're loved now." Tyler said showing me that he followed me on my account.

"Thank you." I laughed. My phone started buzzing. I had a text from Scott.

'Welcome to twitter Roo. LOVING the name!'

I texted him back saying. 'Thankssss! Follow me?!'

Within a few seconds I had two new followers. Both Scott and Phil had followed me.

Phil sent a tweet, mentioning me in it: _'Everyone should follow my kid, RooColtonBrooks. I'll get her to post some of her work some time. You'll all love it!'_

Within ten minutes I gained over two thousand followers. Phil had some major powers.

"I've got more followers than you." I winked at Tyler.

"Just because Phil tweeted for people to follow you." He stuck his tongue out.

Within half an hour of his tweet I had just over five thousand followers, it made me feel so watched. Eventually Scott tweeted me: _' RooColtonBrooks that's our job isn't it?'_

_' ColtCabana it is :'3',_ I tweeted back.

Tyler and I got disrupted by the knock on the door. I walked over to open it.

"Surprise." Caden was there with his arms open. "Seen as you are leaving tonight I wanted to be with you."

"Nice surprise." I hugged him. "Come in. I don't think you've officially met Tyler."

"I don't think I haven't." Cade stepped past me. "I'm Caden."

"Tyler, Scarlet's boyfriend." Tyler shook Caden's extended hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Caden said in a colder voice. "When did this happen?"

"This morning." I gave him a crooked look. "Scott and Phil don't know, so please don't say anything."

"Scott and Phil don't know what?" Phil walked in the door. Oh shit!

"Nothing." Tyler moved away, so he was standing behind me.

"Roo." Scott eyed me.

"They're going out." Caden blurted out. I gave him the evils; he was going to pay for that.

"What?" Scott and Phil said at the same time.

"I'll just leave." Tyler jumped out the door. Phil was about to go after him but turned to look at me instead.

"Hey." I smiled awkwardly.

"When were you going to tell us?" Scott asked.

"When I was ready, but today." I told him. "It only happened earlier on."

"I don't know how I feel about you two being together." Phil shook his head. "We'll see."

"You're going to see many boyfriends Phil." Scott punched his arms.

"Phil, we're up in ten." Austin walked in. "S'up kids."

"Hey Austin." I waved at him.

Scott went off to get some food and Phil started getting ready.

"You're horrible." I poked Caden's ribs.

"I know." He laughed. "Let's go sit and watch Mr Brooks." He pulled me to his sides. How could I stay mad at him?

* * *

**These past few chapters have been so annoying to write. I haven't had any time to do anything decent.**


	16. Chapter 16: My eyes are bloodshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: Hmm... Thanks :/x**

**Lexi.U: Maybe Roo, maybe not...**

**Always Straightedge and proud: Thank you for following and favoriting.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

The next morning Scott, Phil and I travelled to the next city. I decided to join them for a gym day. I went on the treadmill and put the speed to 10.0. Running was so relaxing; I understood why Phil ran to get stuff off his mind. After around half an hour my legs felt like jelly, you could tell I never ran before. I moved beside Scott on the weight training. He showed me two different exercises for each part of my body. Phil also showed me how to do sets of floor work.

I joined them both in the gym for two hours a day until school opened. My sleeping patterns got better; I managed to have a couple of full night sleeps a week. Tyler and I spent time together each day. I designed to top for Austin and he made the company give me 5% of the income it got and put it in a bank. Although that might not seem like much to them, it was a sign of success to me. We finished Phil's and Austin's storyline with no one going made or dying.

Tyler and Phil drove Scott and I to the airport to say goodbye. Tyler wrapped his arms around my waist, as I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you." He kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to see me on Friday." I smiled at him.

"Six days without my sweet." He shook his head. "How will I survive?"

"You'll be fine." I pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Bye."

Phil turned to me once he finished saying bye to Scott.

"Look after yourself Roo." He held me at arm's length. "It's going to be weird not seeing you after we've been together for two months."

"I know." I pouted. "I'm going to miss you too. I wish you could come."

"I have work to do, but so do I." Phil pouted back.

"Bye Phil." I hugged him.

"Bye Roo." He kissed my head.

Scott pulled me away from Phil; we were going to be late for the plane. Phil managed to book us both for first class travel.

"I hate it." I clung onto Scott as the plane took off.

"It's so funny." Scott wrapped an arm around me.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Thank you." He laughed.

"Welcome." I laughed with him; the plane had levelled off.

It was a four hour painful plane ride that I was happy as soon as it was over. Natalie picked us up from the airport to drive us home.

"Scarlet." She hugged me once we got home. "You've been missed."

"You've been missed too." I hugged her back.

"Natalie." Scott took her off me, hugging her himself.

"Scott." She squealed.

"How's the boy?" He asked.

"Really well, but I should get going to him." Nat picked up her stuff from the side.

"Thank you." Scott and I called after her.

"We're home." I jumped onto Scott and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I know." He shuffled back. "Unpack and we'll get some pizza."

Exactly two hours later Scott and I sat on the sofa in our pyjamas with a full pizza each and Monsters Inc. in the DVD player. It had been ages since we'd done that, it was nice to be alone again; the only thing missing was Phil beside us.

"Our first Sunday back tomorrow, what shall we do?" I turned to Scott once the film finished.

"Stay home with movies." Scott laughed. "Sleep now, though. I'm so tired."

"Goodnight." I yawned.

My bed felt so cold after not being slept in for a while. Although being home was nice, a sense of uneasiness came over me. Knowing Rick was out there, a danger to the people I love, was scary. I texted Phil and Tyler before I fell asleep.

To Tyler: 'We're home and safe. Had a pizza night with Scott. Sleep tight.x'

To Phil: 'We're home Phil, missing you already though. Thank you for allowing me to join you on the road. I can't imagine my life without you now. Wish you were here! Goodnight.x'

I stayed up for a few minutes, to see if I got a reply, but I never did. My sleep only lasted half the night though. The same horrible images played, clearer than normal. I woke up all sweaty. I checked the time and it was three o'clock. The good think was I had messages.

From Tyler: 'Glad to hear. You too, I can't wait to see you again.'

From Phil: 'I miss you too. You have to stop thanking me, you are my life now. Me too. Goodnight Roo.x'

They put a smile on my face, but there was no sleep for me again.

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"Bye Roo." I waved as she and Caden made their way to their first day of school.

I promised Phil that I'd drive over to Amy's house to check up on her. They hadn't face to face since Scarlet and I joined him on road. Just as I turned around to her corner I saw Rick leave her house. What was his problem?

"Amy!" I rushed into her house, hopefully she was okay.

"Scott." She smiled at me, odd. "You're back."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well." She sat on the sofa. "How was the trip?"

"Really well." That put a smile on my face. "We've got Scarlet into the creative team. She designed Austin's new top. Plus she's training two hours a day."

"Centre of yours and Phil's world, isn't she." Her face was off, and her smile crooked.

"Pretty much." I let her expression go. "He's missed you."

"Oh, really?" Amy laughed. "Remembered that he has a girlfriend?"

"No one can forget you." That explained her sorrow.

"Sure." She shook her head. "Anything else?"

"No." I walked to the door. "Just wanted to check you were okay."

With that the door shut on my face.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

"I'm so glad you're home." Caden hugged me tight. Our first day back at school was amazing. Thankfully no one but Caden and my teacher knew about my work for WWE.

"It's so nice to be home." I smiled. "I'm going to have to meet this girlfriend of yours sometime."

"We're not working out." He looked down. "I'm going to break up with her."

"Oh no." I squeezed his arm. "What happened?"

"She's not yo- the one for me." He walked me to my door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye." I waved after him. Caden upset was a very rare sight.

"Weird day." Scott was on the couch when I walked in.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

Monday nights was Raw night. We normally had mac and cheese on the sofa while watching Phil on our screens. We returned to that routine straight away, it was very nice. I fell asleep with no trouble but woke up with all the pain in the world.

* * *

_"Scott!" I shouted. "Phil!"_

_I ran around the house, frantically, looking for Scott and Phil. They wouldn't answer me. No one would. Every moment they were away I felt my heart getting emptier and emptier. Why didn't I tell them I loved them while I could? Did they think I took advantage of them? Why did they leave?_

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I ran to it in hope that it was my fathers. Instead I found the grim face of Rick. He looked as despicable as ever._

_"My Scarlet." A wicked smile was plastered on his face as his thumb brushed my cheek. "Well, you were my Scarlet. Before those men took you off me."_

_I didn't say anything. Just hoped he would leave._

_"Remember what a said to you." He picked up a bag from the side. "I said they'd be in a bin somewhere."_

_"No." I pushed him._

_"Let's see them." His smile got wider as he picked me up effortlessly._

_"Let go." I kicked his chest and punched his back._

_He took me down the street and towards the dumpster that was hid behind the abandoned house. There was where I saw the picture I never wanted to see. Scott and Phil lead on the ground, unconscious. But Phil had it worse than Scott._

_"See, you take out the leader first." Rick whispered in my ear. "Then the sheep don't want anything to do with you."_

_"What have you done to them?" I kicked out of his grip._

_I knelt beside the drained bodies. Tears threatened to leave my eyes._

_"Papi." I shook Phil. "Daddy." I shook Scoot. They wouldn't answer. They were too broken._

_"That's nothing." He said from behind me, and then I heard a machine rawer. "Say your final goodbye."_

_I turned to see a chain saw, getting closer and closer until I felt pain. It started from one side of my body and went to the other. I looked down and saw myself in two parts; but I could still stand up. I could see myself in pieces. I could also see Rick kicking Scott and Phil awake. They looked at my body in horror._

_I must be dead? That would explain seeing myself. But what they say about death being peaceful is a lie. It's just as painful as life. Just as splattered with your past._

_"What… have you… done to… her?" Scott barely managed to say._

_"I wanted you to see your fate." Rick laughed._

_He started up the chainsaw again and there was nothing I could do about it. Scott let out soft mumbles whereas Phil couldn't make a noise. I tried to run over and stop Rick but nothing I did could budge my feet from their places. I had to watch as he slayed Scott, and then Phil. He didn't stop until the streets of Chicago turned into a blood bath. He laughed at our bodies lying there, lifeless._

_I couldn't do anything to stop him. Tears streamed down my face at my dead fathers. All three of them had died. Every person I loved dies. Why should this be different?_


	17. Chapter 17: Armies of the dead surviving

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: Ta.**

**Lexi.U: We will find out...**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

"Scarlet." Scott's voice came before his arms. He held me to his chest as I tried to separate my dreams from reality.

"Scott?" My breath was quick.

"I'm here." He held me tighter. "It's okay."

"Don't leave." I looked up at him.

"I won't." And he didn't. He slept with me in his arms. All I could do was look at his peaceful face. Hopefully it stayed that way forever.

"Scott." I kissed his cheek in the morning.

I was all ready to leave for school; all I did was tell him I was leaving. Caden met me outside the house with a more cheerful expression.

"I did it." He said as we walked to school.

"You broke up with her?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "We ended it on good a term which was great."

"I'm happy if your happy." I told him.

"I am." He draped an arm over me.

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

I called Phil half way through the day to tell him about Roo.

'It won't stop.' I told him.

_"Still? It's been months. I'm scared about her."_

'I don't even know what it's about.'

_"She told me a while back. It's about Rick. The same dream over and over again."_

'What does he do?'

_"He kills her. But her spirit watches on as he kills you and I with a chainsaw and leaves us lying near a dumpster."_

'She's probably worried that it might happen.'

_"The fact that Rick isn't in prison makes it worse for her."_

'I wish I could stop it.'

_"So do I, but all we can do is stick with her. Make sure she feels safe and that we are safe."_

'I know.' I sighed. 'I talked to Amy by the way.'

_"How is she?"_

'I saw Rick leave her house.'

_"No way? Are you sure?"_

'Yeah. I didn't ask her about it though. She was very off when I spoke to her too. You should call her.'

_"Will do man. I'll talk to you later."_

'Bye.' I hung up the phone.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Every night Scott would let me sleep beside him and every night I would wake up drenched in sweat from the dream. I wanted it to stop, I wanted to be happy. Mainly, I wanted to know there was no risk to Phil's or Scott's life.

"You're going to be late." Scott shot me back into reality. "It's Friday anyway, it'll go quick."

"Come with me?" I asked. There was something off with today. The only good thing was that I will see Phil and Tyler when I got home.

"I'll drop you and Caden off but I can't take your classes." Scott half smiled. "Don't look so down."

"I'm sorry." I tried to brighten up. "I'll see you home then?"

"We'll come pick you up." Scott told me.

"Bye." I looked at him – with no intention of leaving.

"Come on." He hugged me.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest. The first time I'd said that to him.

"I love you too Scarlet." He kissed my cheek. "That was the first time we've said that."

"It's true." I smiled to him.

Caden grabbed hold of my hand, oblivious to what was going on, and dragged me to the pavement. When I turned to wave Scott was already gone.

"What's wrong?" Caden pouted.

"It's nothing." I lied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled.

My day went dreadfully. I sat at the end of the art lesson waiting for the bell to ring.

"How's it going?" My teacher asked. "Talked to any wrestlers?"

"I'm going to see Phil after school." I smiled, genuinely. Only five minutes left.

"You need to introduce us some time." He poked my arm.

"Will do." I finished my sentence just as the bell rang.

I didn't waste any time waiting for him to reply, I rushed straight out the school doors and onto the car park. But Scott wasn't there, neither was Phil.

"Hey." A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Tyler." I took a sigh of relief. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." He hugged me. "What I have in store for you…"

"What?" I gave my best angel eyes.

"We'll have to wait and see." He winked at me.

Tyler had recently got his drivers permit and could drive in over five states, which was pretty cool. We got into his car but didn't head home.

"Where are we going?" I looked out the window.

"To see what we have in store for you." He rubbed my knee.

"Can't I see Phil first?" I moaned.

"Phil is there." He smiled at me again. "So are Scott and Amy."

"That's good then." I nodded. "Phil and Amy haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah." Tyler agreed.

We drove through Chicago and into one of the back alleys near the fire station. I saw Amy and Phil hugging and Scott laughing at them. I got out the car and smiled at the fact that all three of us were together again. Phil let go of Amy and rushed over to mum.

"Scarlet." He picked me up from the floor.

"Phil." I wrapped my arms around him.

"A little birdie told me you missed me." He said into my ear. "And said that you loved Scott."

"That birdie was wrong." He put me on the floor but I still kept hold of him.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"I missed you a lot." I squeezed him. "And I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head.

"What about me?" Scott pouted. "I want a hug."

I jumped into his arms.

"Now that we have you all together." Amy gave an off smile.

"Let's get the party started." A figure with a hoodie said from behind her.

"I agree." Tyler stood beside them.

"What going on?" Phil stepped forward. "Who's that?"

"You don't remember me?" Rick pulled down his hood. Rick!

"Why are you here?" Scott stepped forward too, shielding me behind them.

"Such a warm welcome." Rick laughed.

"Amy?" Phil eyed Amy.

"Tyler?" I asked Tyler.

"Now you care." Amy eyed Phil back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phil said.

"I think it means that you've been so caught up with my daughter that you haven't thought about your girlfriend." Rick said.

"It's true." Amy nodded. "We talked more when we were friends than when we were together. And when we did speak it was about Scarlet this, Scarlet that."

"She is a big part of my life now." Phil's tone was softer. "You do know that?"

"Is that what Rick was doing at yours?" Scott asked. "You wanted revenge?"

"I don't get why she is so special. That's why I got Tyler to spy on her." Amy gave a laugh. "He's just someone who I'm paying." She turned to me. "He doesn't even like you."

"Tyler?" I gaped at him.

"The first part is true. She did get me to spy on you." Tyler looked down. "But you are a lovely girl. I won't take that away from you."

"Why?" I shook my head. I knew thing were too good to be true.

"She paid me well." He laughed. "This is my job done and us over." He stepped close to me. "Bye Boo."

I slapped him. All he could do was stare at me then stomp off to his car.

"Let's get onto you." Amy pushed past Phil and to me. "We need you sorting out."

"No my dear." Rick pulled her back. "It's these two that need a good beating."

"What the fuck?" Scott pushed him. "You better leave man before I snap your bones."

"Come on Roo." Phil took my hand. "Let's go."

"No." Amy tackled me onto the floor. Her feet started kicking kicked my ribs.

"Amy." Phil pushed her away. "Try that again and we're over."

"Fine." Amy went to kick me again. "We're over."

"Get my bag." Rick threw her some keys. "In the car."

Scott punched him but the punch was returned. Rick hit the side of Scott's head, knocking him out cold on the floor. Phil let go of me and jumped onto Rick himself. I saw them rolling around on the floor. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Here." Amy threw the bag and the keys back at him. Her eyes were red from tears. "I'm leaving."

"Amy." Phil got up.

"Yes?" She turned around with a hopeful luck.

"Fuck you." He scowled at her. Amy walked off without a word.

"Fuck you too." Rick hit him with a baseball bat. Scott and Phil's bodies were beside a dumpster, unconscious. My nightmare, a reality.

I walked over to them. Nothing I could say or do was going to wake them up from the sleep, I knew that.

"Come on dearie." Rick pulled me to my feet.

"No." I drummed his chest with my fists. "What have you done to them?"

"What I said I would do." He laughed.

"You're a monster." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Shush now." He clasped his hands over my mouth. "We don't want anyone hearing us."

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I shouted again.

"Fire station." Once his words were out. Regret flashed in his eyes.

"HELP!" I called out, trying to run out of the alley. His arms swept me backwards and threw me beside Phil and Scott.

"No one is going to help you." He gave a laugh. "Watch what I do to your precious fathers."

I was frozen with fear. Scott was starting to stir in his sleep.

"Scarlet." His eyes shot open.

"She's here." Rick grabbed hold of my hair.

"What are you doing to her?" Scott moaned.

"Shut up." Rick hit Scott with the baseball bat again. Scott's arm started to swell up straight away.

"HELP!" I shouted again, louder this time.

"When will you learn?" Rick hit my back with the baseball bat. Right where my scars are.

"Get off." Scott grabbed hold of the bat with his good arm.

Another battle split between Rick and Scott. I could do anything to separate them; every time I tried I was pushed back onto the floor. I watched as the carried on their battle on the floor while crawling beside Phil.

"Please get up." I kissed his cheek.

"Scarlet." He let out a whimper.

"Yes." I smiled through the pain. "You're going to be okay."

We didn't continue our conversation. A black and blue Scott landed beside out feet.

"HELP US!" I shouted one last time with a glimmer of hope.

I got onto my feet and punched Rick. The hours I spent in the gym paid off. He went to hit me but I ducked under his arm.

"What's going on here?" A man in a fire fighter outfit asked. There were two others with him.

"Help us." I managed to get out before I got hit again.

My body flew back and onto the ground. I saw the three pairs of feet run over. Two of them managed to get Rick with his arms behind his back. One spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Sweetheart." He rushed to my side when he was done. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I whispered, trying to get myself onto my feet. I wanted Scott and Phil.

"Come here." He hooked his arm under mine. "I called the police, they'll be here soon. Some of the other medic fighters will be here too."

"We're here." Another pair of male voices came from behind us.

"I'll get Phil." Said one. They must know Phil and Scott.

"I want them." I told the fighter that had hold of me.

"We'll get your friends to safety." He told me.

I had to stay with him as Phil and Scott were carried to a special room in the fire house. Rick was picked up by a police van and no other information was given to me. I followed behind the medics as they walked through the corridors. The tears that threatened to leave my eyes fulfilled they statement.

"We're going to have to ask you to stay here." One medic told me.

"No." I tried to push past him. "I want my fathers."

"Please don't argue and just follow the rules." He stopped me.

"No." I kicked around in his grip. My tears flowing quicker. "I want them."

"Let the kid through." The fire fighter from before said.

The medic eased on his grip, allowing me to pass through. I rushed to their side. They were in two hospital beds, side by side.

"Scott is out cold, he won't be awake for hours." The fighter told me. "Phil should be awake any time soon."

"How bad are they?" I asked him through tears.

"We can't tell yet." He pouted. "I'll leave you with them."

I went and sat in between them; one hand holding Scott, and the other Phil. "I never should have said I love you. Look where it's gotten us. I've already lost a father, I can't lose another two.". My tears flowed more freely as I watched the clock. A minute passed then two, then three. Phil still wasn't awake. I turned to face him alone. "Phil, please wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Scarlet." Phil moved his head.

"Phil!" I squealed.

"Scarlet." His eyes fluttered. "Scott."

"He's fine." I hope… "He's in the bed next to you."

"Roo." He opened his eyes.

"Phil." I jumped onto his bed. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled close to him. "Please don't do that again."

"Roo." He rested his head on mine. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too." I smiled through the tears. "Do you need anything?"

"For those tears to stop." He pulled my head up so I was looking at him. "Although your nose goes red when you cry. It's cute."

"I'm sorry." I tried to stop.

I moved off him so he could stand up. He seemed to do that with no trouble. I moved back a bit so he had to walk over to me. He could walk perfectly fine too.

"He looks horrible." Phil referred to Scott.

"I know." I pouted.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at me. "Everything is coming back to me now."

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Relief that you two are not dead."

"Is that what you were on about before?" He asked me.

"Sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Around ten minutes ago." He pointed at the chair. "You were talking to yourself, or us, I don't know. But you said I've already lost a father, I can't lose another two."

"Yes." I blushed.

"You think of us as your fathers?" He cupped my hands. I nodded at him. He planted a kiss on my head. "It's not because you said you loved us. We're not going to leave."

"Promise?" I held out a pinkie for him, my tears started to flow again.

"I promise." He hooked his pinkie in mine.

"Not matter what?" I asked.

"No." he pulled me into a protective hug. "I love you, Scarlet."

"I love you, dad."

* * *

**What should happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18: No more objects in our way

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**lovethemafia: Thanks for following and favoriting.**

**Emma: Ta :'3. Not a bad idea actually :).**

**Lexi.U: Really? :/ Thank you :D. I want to cut him out of the story all together now.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Thank you for catching up, glad you're liking it. I felt really intense writing it, it probably rubbed off.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Within minutes of our moving moment we had to be relocated into the hospital. Phil and I were taken to the police station before following Scott to the hospital. We were asked if we wanted to press charges against Rick to extend his stay in prison. Phil agreed and filled out all of the paper work for the charges and we were out in less than half an hour.

Scott and Phil both had scans. Phil had a fractured skull, meaning he was out of the company for two months. Scott had two slipped discs in his back and a forearm fracture that was going to take around three months to heal. All the tests were finished by midnight and they were both resting; although, Scott hadn't woken up at all. I sat on the small chair across from them, watching every small detail of the room for the whole night. In the morning the ambulance dropped us back off at home; placing Scott in his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Phil sat on the couch next to me.

"Sleepy." I admitted.

"Not slept?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"You should get some rest." He said.

"I don't want to…"

"We'll be fine." Phil laughed.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty sore." Phil pouted. "I want to sleep."

"Go to bed then." I smiled.

"I don't want to…" He mimicked.

"I have reasons." I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

I stirred in my sleep, feeling someone pressed up against me. My muscles felt sore and my head hurt like a bitch. I opened my eyes to find Scarlet led against my chest, asleep. Phil was also on the other side of her; good job I had a king size bed. I tried to move from under her without waking her up but it was no use.

"Dad." She called. Dad?!

"Yes." I smiled at her.

Her small arms squeezed me tight.

"Let go." I choked out.

"Sorry." She sat up. "Do you need anything?"

"No." I shook my head. "What time is it?"

"Saturday…" She looked at the clock. "Evening."

"I've been asleep for a whole day." I laughed.

"Sorry." Scarlet looked down, embarrassed.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry for everything." She wouldn't look up at me.

"I thought we talked about this." Phil was awake too.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"On your offer Roo…" I changed the conversation. "Food would be nice."

"What would you like?" Her expression changed.

"Our Saturday mac and cheese would be nice." I winked at her.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I got out of bed and started to run the kitchen but stopped at the door. I turned on my heels and went back to Scott.

"I'm glad you're safe dad." I kissed his cheek.

He looked into my eyes, shocked. I left him there with a smile on my face and went into the kitchen. I put the sausages and pasta to cook while I checked my phone. There was a text from Caden, Stephanie, and Tyler. Eugh, Tyler.

Caden: _'The police called me about what happened. They needed statements or something. Do you need me to come over or something? Call me when you get this. I get worried!x'_

Instead of calling him, I replied to his text. _'I'm SO sorry they bothered you! I can help Scott and Phil out myself but if you want to stop over that would be great. I need to keep my mind off what happed.x'._ Hopefully he would come over.

Stephanie: _'Paul told me what happened. Tell the boys get better from the family. I hope you're fine sweet. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call.'_

That was sweet of her. I texted back saying: _'I will do. I'm fine. Thank you.'_

Time for the dreaded text from Tyler. _'I'm sorry for all that happened. It's true what Amy said about her paying me. My meeting you was not fate but the feelings were. They were real. Can we give us another go?'_

Just as I was about to reply I felt someone shuffling behind me. Phil was watching my phone from over my shoulder.

"Tell him nothing." He said sternly.

"Stephanie says get better from the family and to call her if we need anything." I did I was told. "And Caden is coming over."

"That's sweet." He smiled. "Good. Stopping over or for dinner."

"Both probably." I shrugged. The doorbell rang. "That's probably him."

I opened the door and found Caden waiting.

"If something had happened to you, my life would have been over." He held me so tight I thought I was going to split in half. "Stupid Rick."

"Caden." Scott and Phil called from inside.

"Mr Brooks, Mr Colton." Caden walked in and shook their hands. "Thank you for allowing me over."

"No problem kid." Scott patted his back.

"Food time." Phil had plated the pasta.

We all sat down and had our first proper meal in days. I didn't realise how hungry I was. Caden and I washed up the dishes after the meal while Phil and Scott went back to resting.

"What happened?" Caden asked when we sat on the couch.

I told him what went on with Amy planning everything and Tyler being involved in it all. I even showed him the text I got.

"Wow." He was stunned. "Tyler was involved, that's a shame. How are you about the break up?"

"I'm not as bad as I thought I'd be but three months does take effect on you." I told him.

"I know." Caden pulled me close. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you came." I rested my head on him. "I didn't know how I was going to handle all this alone."

"You have me." He kissed my head. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Earlier today, but for only a few hours." I said.

"Want to watch a movie or sleep?" He asked.

"Movie." I smiled. "Pick something while I get a blanket."

I got us a blanket each as he got changed into his pyjamas. We put John's action movie, '12 rounds', on and started watching it. Caden was lead against the left side on the three person couch while I lead against the right. I curled myself into a ball and let my eyes close. It was nice knowing the three important guys in my life were there.

I woke up to Phil's voice. He was telling Caden and Scott to be quiet.

"The poor girl is tired, let her sleep." He said.

"But it's two in the afternoon." Scott said, making my eyes shoot open.

"I really slept that long?" My voice came out weird.

"You're horrible." Phil punched Scott.

"Morning." I sat up and smiled at the three of them.

"Lazy." Scott nodded.

"Shut up." I winked.

"I'm going." Caden hugged me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I walked him to the door.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

Being home for more than two days felt really strange. I felt lazy in a way. Even after a whole week passing of the events I was still uncomfortable. I hadn't spoken to Amy and she hadn't contacted me. Our break up felt natural as horrible as that sounds.

"What you thinking about?" Roo interrupted my thoughts.

"Amy." I admitted.

"Blegh." She scrunched up her face. "Let's go out. It's Friday and I don't want to be home to be honest."

"I know." I said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." She shrugged.

"Bowling it is then." I smiled. "Go tell Scott. Let's be out the house in half an hour."

She ran out of my room to get ready. I changed into my jeans and Thor t-shirt and waited for them two to get ready. Scott was changed into a top and jeans too. Scarlet wore her dress with some tights.

"You look pretty." We both said at the same time.

"Thank you daddy." She aimed at us both. I still wasn't used to her calling me that. Neither was Scott. Although she didn't call me dad, she called me either Pa or Papi. She called Scott dad or daddy. I guess it's natural for her to find something else to call one of us.

"You two are going to lose." She laughed as we got into the bowling alley.

"Dream on." I ran past her.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V**_

Phil, Scott and I started our game. Scott was first, playing with his good arm, then me and finally Phil.

"Fuck." Scott cursed as he didn't hit any pins. He had another go and missed again.

We all played until there was a winner, me of course.

"I swear you're lucky." Phil moaned on our way back home.

"Stop moaning Pa." I winked at him.

"We're having a re match." He laughed.

"Just because you came last." Scott joked.

"Whatever." Phil stuck his tongue out at us.

"Is Caden coming over tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"No." I pouted. "He's going to some place with his dad for the weekend."

"So it'll be just us." Scott smiled.

"I was thinking of inviting Natalie over." Phil said. "We need some proper food."

"Aren't you a lovely friend." I laughed at him as we pulled up outside the house.

"Phil." Someone called from beside us.

"Amy." His voice was low.

* * *

**Lexi.U got me thinking. What has been you're favorite chapter so far and why?**


	19. Chapter 19: Reves ont ce grand pouvoir

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**awes0me-punk: Thanks for favoriting.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Thank you :)**

**Lexi.U: I was happy too.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

"Come inside man." Scott grabbed hold of Phil's arm.

"No, please talk to me." Amy called.

"Roo go inside." Phil turned to me.

"No." I said.

"Come on." Scott hooked am arm through mine.

"Scott." I moaned as he closed the house door behind us. "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I." He blocked my way. "But he wanted us to go inside."

"Aren't you even a little curious?" I tried to persuade him.

"Couch Roo." Scott laughed.

We sat in silence for five minutes waiting for Phil to come back in.

"Fucking bitch." He entered the house.

"What did she want?" Scott asked.

"Me. She wanted me to take her back. After all she has done." Phil's hands were in fists. "Why would I take her back?"

"She hasn't been taken in to the police?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Phil sighed. "I want to get away from here. Even if it's for just two weeks."

"Go to Shaleen's for a bit." Scott suggested.

"Who's Shaleen?" I wondered.

"One of my sisters." Phil smiled. "I don't want to bother her. Somewhere abroad would be nice."

"Go to Canada or something." I shrugged.

"I don't want to go alone." Phil pouted. "And Canada isn't exactly abroad. Somewhere far sounds like a lovely right now."

"We'll go." Scott grinned.

"I have school." I informed him.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea." Phil agreed with Scott. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere in Europe." Scott said. "We haven't been London together in a while. Or Paris."

"Paris sounds lovely." Phil nodded. "We can show Roo around."

"Hello." I waved at them, finally getting their attention. "I have school. Even if I didn't I can't leave Caden alone for two weeks."

"He's a big boy, he'll survive." Phil ruffled my hair. "You're at the top of the class for all of them anyway. Even if you fail Stephanie wants you back for the summer."

"No way!" This was news to me.

"Yes way." Phil laughed. "Now pack your bags. I'll find tickets."

Before I knew it I was packing clothes into one of Scott's suitcases while they looked found a flight for midnight. We arrive at Paris at two in the evening to their time zone. I guess sleep was going to be on the plane. I packed my clothes into the suitcase along with other bits and bobs that would come in useful. I was ready just in time.

"Get in the car." Scott laughed, kicking my bum.

"Ow." I winked at him.

"Is everyone ready?" Phil double checked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I've even got my camera."

"Take good photos and I'll book out a gallery for you." Phil said. He was joking, right?

We set off to the airport. I felt horrible leaving Caden alone. I decided to text him the news.

'_Caden… Amy came to the house asking Phil to take her back. He got annoyed so we're now on the way to the airport to catch a plane to Paris. We're staying there for two weeks. I'm going to miss you but we survived without seeing each other for three months. Bye! x'_

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

"Paris." I said in my best French accent one we got out of the airport.

"How can you two travel on a plane?" Roo held onto her stomach. "The feeling you get in the air is just horrible. Don't even get me started on the height."

"Diddum." Phil draped an arm over her. "Let's get our hotel sorted and I want to take you to this lovely restaurant."

"Getting spoilt by my daddies." Roo grinned.

"That sounds just right." I pecked her cheek.

We got into the closest cab and drove to the usual hotel. It felt nice being away from home with Roo and Phil. We could show her the world if she wanted.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Phil said, referring the two double beds.

"Or we could push them together and make one massive bed." Roo laughed.

"Not a bad idea actually." I got onto the plan.

Phil helped me push them together as Roo sorted out her stuff.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Phil had booked us into the restaurant for eight P.M, giving me just over two hours to get ready. I didn't need that time at all. I had already picked out my outfit: My burgundy dress, black tights, and black wedge boots that came just past my ankle. Only thing was to get changed.

I looked at my phone to find a text from Caden. '_How dare she! It'll be good for you all. I'm going to miss you too. Keep me updated.x'_

I was ready just as the guys finished getting ready.

"Wow." Scott twirled me around. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Smile." Phil said, picking up my Phone.

I stood beside Scott as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We smiled sweetly as Phil took the picture.

"Now my turn." Phil handed Scott the phone. We posed exactly the same.

"Now you two." I held the phone as they stood together.

"We need one of us all." Scott said as he locked the door behind us.

We managed to get one of us together. Phil asked the guy at the reception of the hotel to take the picture. I uploaded the picture to twitter on the way to the hotel.

'_All dressed for a meal with my two amazing fathers, ColtCabana and CMPunk.'_

"We're here." Phil shot me back into reality.

The restaurant was beautiful. There were red scented candles on the tables. Post cutlery and the nicest decorations.

"What do you want to eat?" Scott asked from over his menu.

"I can't read a word its saying." I looked at the piece of paper blankly.

"I'll order for you." Phil took the menu off me.

He said words in French to the waiter that I didn't understand.

"What'd you get?" I asked him.

"Well done duck with pepper sauce." Phil said. "You'll love it."

"What did you get?"

"Fish with blue cheese sauce." Phil said. "I ordered Scott the same as you."

"Meal buddies." Scott high-fived me.

The meal was delicious. Just as Phil said it would be. We were back at the hotel by eleven o'clock. I got changed into my onesie and jumped into the spot between Scott and Phil.

"Are you tired?" Scott asked.

"Yes." I yawned.

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

"Where shall we go first?" I asked Scott and Roo on our first day in Paris.

"Let's have crepes for breakfast." Roo clapped her hands together.

Luckily there was a lovely place that made those just around the corner. We had our breakfast and started walking to the Eiffel tower.

"Do you want to go up?" Scott looked at the building.

"It's really high." Roo was unsure.

"You won't fall off." I laughed. "Let's buy tickets."

I bought the tickets for the stairs but there was a massive queue to wait to get up.

"Do we have to go up?" Roo shuffled around in her spot.

"Yes." I said as we reached the front.

"Off you go sir?" The ticket man said.

Scott had his arm linked through Roo's. She was shaking really bad before we even got to the second flight of stairs. By the third I saw her knees give out. I managed to catch her from behind before she fell.

"Don't be sick." I half joked.

"Can we go back down?" Her eyes were glued shut together.

"We're nearly at the first floor." I said as I picked my pace up the stairs.

"We're here." Scott took her out of my arms once we got there.

"Now let's go back down." Her hands were gripping onto us tightly.

"We will." I took her camera off her. "Let's get someone to take a picture of us first."

"Sir." Scott stopped someone. "Could you take a photo of us?"

"Oui." The man said.

I handed the new canon camera over to him. Scott stood on one side of Roo while I stood on the other, keeping her balanced.

"Thank you." She smiled as the man handed her back the camera.

"Let's go." Scott picked her up this time.

We were going to go up another but it was tight on Roo, instead we got her back onto the floor.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

I didn't let go of Scott until he put me safely onto the streets of Paris.

"Never again." I eyed Phil.

"Pussy." He gave me a hug.

"Please." I winked at him.

"Where to next?" Scott asked.

Apart from going up the Eiffel tower I had a lovely two weeks in Paris. We went to different monuments and tourist attractions. Phil even took me to see Mona Lisa. Everything here was amazing, truly the city of romance. We got back on the fifth of October, exactly two weeks after we left.

"Home sweet home." I twirled when we got off the aeroplane.

"Not yet." Scott shook his head. "We need to get home."

It took us half an hour to get our luggage, and make our way to the house. Phil opened the door and I jumped face first onto the couch.

"Home sweet home." I repeated myself.

"There we go." Scott laughed.

I ran up the stairs and started to unpack my stuff, I also texted Caden.

'_We're back! Come around, I've missed you.x'_

Immediately I got a text back_. 'Coming.x'_

He was at the door in less than five minutes.

"I've got it." I shouted as I opened the door.

"Scarlet." Caden hugged me. "You're actually back."

"You thought I was joking?" I closed the door behind us.

"Sort of." He laughed. "It's nice having you back. How was the holiday?"

"Needed." I smiled. "I feel a lot better now."

"I imagine you do." He walked into the kitchen where Scott and Phil were. "Nice to see you again."

"You too kid." They nodded.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked them.

"Pizza." Scott laughed.

"Okay." I said. "Let's go upstairs." I told Caden.

"It's Phil's birthday soon." Caden reminded me as we got into my room.

"I know." I sighed. "I have the t-shirt designed and ready and stuff but I don't think that's enough."

"He'll love it." He reassured me.

"What else could I get him?" I asked.

"Nothing." Caden scooted next to me. "You're a gift enough."

"Don't be stupid." I blushed.

"It's true." He kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Where to next? :(**


	20. Chapter 20: My family is there for me

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

** Lexi.U: :'3**

**Emma: It's okay hun. I know, thank you for it. The Tyler card won't be played yet...**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Oooo. :')**

**Warblette: Thanks for following and thank you.**

**infantswine: Thanks for following and favoriting.**

**ChristineNorthmanSalvatore: Thanks for following.**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Caden stopped over that night; we woke up to a text from Stephanie.

_'Phil's B-Day is three weeks away. I'm sending the final top down to you on the 22nd. There will be a few tops in different sizes. I hope he likes them, you put a lot of effort into it.'_

I texted her back. _'I'm so chuffed that you remembered. Thank you Steph, so do I.'_

"So you're not going to get Phil anything else?" Caden asked.

"I might get something cheesy like 'world's best dad' mug." I laughed.

"He would love that." Caden agreed.

"I can't be bothered getting out of bed." I moaned and rolled on top of him.

"Don't get on me then." He pushed me off.

"You're mean." I pouted out my bottom lip.

"And your cute." He trapped hit between his fingers.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eleven." He smiled.

"I slept that long." I leaped out of bed.

"Lazy ass." Caden commented.

"Food." I left him in the room alone.

"Wait." He called after me.

"Sh." Phil said as we got into the kitchen. "Let him rest."

"Sorry." We whispered at the same time.

"Toast?" I asked them both.

"Why not." Phil shrugged.

They both left me alone in the kitchen to cook. This is not fair! I did make toast though. I also made some scrambled eggs with it – well, attempted. We all had breakfast together, even Scott joined us. Caden left not long after leaving me to have a lazy day.

"I miss the gym." I told Scott.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Never thought you'd say that."

"I'm not that lazy." I winked at him.

"Sure." He gave me a sarcastic nod.

"I'm going back in a week." Phil said. "You can join me."

"That would be good." I agreed.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

"Bye." Roo waved as she left for school.

"I hope she's going to be fine." I told Phil.

"She'll call us if anything happens." He reassured me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I'm playing Mario Kart." Phil jumped onto the sofa.

"I'll join." I jumped beside him.

We both picked our characters and started playing on tournament mode.

"I'm winning." Phil laughed.

"Fuck you." I pushed the controller forward, hoping that would make me go quicker.

"Ha!" He threw his arms in the air.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

The first day of school was weird. I hadn't been there in what seemed like forever. It was nice that Caden was with me for it though. The two periods we weren't together dragged. I hooked my arm through his on our walk home.

"It's been just over two weeks since breaking up with Caden." I told Caden. "I kind of miss having someone around all the time."

"You have Phil and Scott." He smiled. "You have me too."

"They're my fathers." I shrugged. "You're my best friend. He was someone I could cuddle with all night and have long chats with."

"But you didn't do any of that with him." He pointed out. "How far did you guys go?"

"I don't think that concerns you." I blushed.

"So not far." He laughed.

"Caden." I jabbed his arm.

"Fine." He rubbed the spot. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye." I got on my tiptoes to hug him. "I'll see you in the morning."

He hugged me tight for a moment before letting me go. I walked into the house to find Scott and Phil play fighting on the floor.

"Get up!" I shouted at them both. "No way are you two well enough to do that."

"Miss up tight is home." Scott pulled me in for a hug.

"How was school?" Phil hugged me next.

"It was slow." I said. "How are my fathers?"

"Your favourite one beat your least favourite one on Mario Kart." Phil winked.

"I love them both equally." I said before going upstairs.

I changed into my pyjamas then joined them for a rematch. Mario Kart was basically our lives until the Tuesday I got the post from Stephanie. I was glad that Scott and Phil were out shopping when it arrived. I took the package into my room and started to open it.

At the top was a note from Paul. _'Hey Carrie' _(That was his nickname for me.) _'Here are the tops that you made. There are two small, two medium, two large, two extra-large, and, for you, a specially made one. I also received a letter from Tyler addressed to you. I was going to throw it away but then I thought that option should be up to you to read it or not. If you're concerned with anything or need to talk my number is on the back. Tell me when you've received this. P.S: Steph went shopping for the girls and bought some clothes that she thought you'd like, hope you do. From, Paul Levesque.'_

He was right. I pulled out all the tops and put them into my wardrobe safely. Mine was the same style as AJ's 'CM Punk' t-shirt. I also looked at the clothes Stephanie sent. There was a cute pair of black jeans with golden spikes, a cute cream dress and t-shirt that said 'art geek'. I couldn't thank her enough for all of these. And there was a letter from Tyler.

_'Dear Scarlet,_

_You haven't responded to my texts or my calls. I don't want to show up at your door because that would make you hate me more, I don't want to take that chance. This was the only way I could communicate with you._

_It's true, Amy did pay me. But she paid me to act not to have any feelings for you. You're a special girl, I realised that the first day you showed up. I had to act along because I need that money. But I don't want that to come between us._

_Please just give me another chance to make things right. I promise I won't hurt you again.'_

I gaped at the letter. After everything he still had the nerves to talk to me. I wanted to brush it off but I couldn't. Instead I texted Paul.

_'They look amazing, I'm so proud of myself. Tell Stephanie a MASSIVE thanks from me along with a hug for the girls. Please can you cancel all contact from Tyler to me? I don't want anything to do with him. Thanks again. –'Carrie'.'_

Just as I sent the text Scott and Phil came in through the door.

* * *

**_Phil's P.O.V._**

"Papi." Scarlet kissed the top of my head awake. "Happy thirty fifth."

I sat up to find Scarlet and Scott by my side. They had prepared blueberry pancakes with a thin chocolate sauce and tea at the side.

"Wow." I looked at it all. "Good morning."

"Morning bro." Scott hit my arm. "The house is on fire." He winked.

"This all for me?" I asked.

"Yes." Roo nodded.

"It looks amazing." I kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She smiled.

Saying she was only sixteen she learned how to cook pretty well. We finished the pancakes within a matter of minutes. Roo collected all the plates and put them on the side

"One sec." She jumped out of bed then left the room.

She returned a minute later with a t-shirt.

"Your design when you go back to WWE." She lifted it up so I could see.

"No fucking way Roo." I gazed at her. "When did this happen?"

"I started designing after Scott's birthday." She smiled. "I needed to do something special."

"This is something special alright." I took it off her. "I can't believe you've done this."

"I have eight of these and one just for me." She explained. "I think the rest are at the headquarters."

"This is amazing." I hugged her tight. "I can't believe you got along with this for so long with no one knowing."

"Steph knew." She smiled, but then it faded. "Tyler helped too."

"It's fine." I hugged her tighter. "He's gone now."

"Actually…" She looked troubled.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"He sent me a letter." Roo pouted. "It's here."

She handed it over to us and we read it.

"I can't believe this guy." Scott's hands were in fists.

"I've sorted it out though." She rushed. "I told Paul to stop all contact from him."

"That's good." I nodded. "Now get ready."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're going out to Natalie's shop." I laughed. "Caden is meeting us here in an hour. I thought I told you?"

"I can't remember." She shrugged.

"Well put something on to make cupcakes in." I told her. "Then bring a change of clothes because we're going out for a meal too."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer, I promise. 20 chapters in. I can't believe this! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I've been naming the chapters from song lyrics, is it working or not?**


	21. Chapter 21: We just need some motivation

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

** : Thank you for following.**

**Punk'sGirlForLifexxx: Thank yaaah :3**

**Emma: Thank god someone has :D**

**Lexi.U: I don't know, are they?... XD**

**You guys, if you have tumblr you should follow mine. I've just set up a new one: namelessfacelesskindagirl. tumblr. com**

**I've also set up one for one-shots. They can be about anything so if you want to request here it is: wrestlingone-shots. tumblr. com**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

I put on one of the medium sized tops on, which hung loosely on me, with my black leggings. My hair was in soft waves like normal. I packed the dress that Stephanie got me along with some tights. With that I was ready to set off. I got into the car beside Caden, who was dressed in a simple shirt with joggers, and waited for Scott and Phil.

"Is this the top you did?" Caden asked when I got in.

"Yes." I smiled goofily at him.

"It looks amazing." He smiled back. "Did he like it?"

"He loved it." I said. "And hey."

"Hello." He hugged me.

"You kids ready?" Scott jumped into the car, followed by Phil.

"Yes daddy." It was still strange saying that.

We drove around fifteen minutes to Natalie's shop. Her husband and son was there waiting for us.

"Phil." She jumped onto him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He stumbled back.

"Scarlet." She squeezed me tight.

"Natalie." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out before her son jumped onto me.

"Scarster." He smiled.

"Tobester." I laughed at him. "You've grown."

"Scarlet." He husband nodded.

"Hey." I nodded back.

"Let's get started." Natalie clapped.

Quietly her husband sneaked off leaving us with enough people to get into pairs. Natalie went with her son, Phil with Scott, leaving me with Caden. We got to our mini station that had been set up and put our aprons on.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Caden asked looking at the ingredients.

"Yes." I said, picking up a bowl.

"Good." He laughed.

"Pass me all of those." I told him, naming each ingredient as I went along.

"What do we do next?" he looked at the bowl.

"We mix." I handed him a whisk.

I walked over to Scott and Phil's station.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"I have no clue what I'm doing." Scott slouched.

"Here." I took the stuff from him and started mixing them together.

"What would we do without you?" Phil laughed.

"I have no clue." I winked. "Do you get it now?"

"Yes." They nodded.

I walked back over to Caden, seeing he wasn't struggling.

"How you doing?" I wrapped my hands around him from the back.

"Good." He waddled with his feet. "You?"

"Good." I let go of him. "Time to put it in the oven."

"That's funny." Caden gave a low chuckle.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Cade!" I lightly hit his arm.

"What?" He winked.

We placed the dough into little cups then put them into the oven.

"We're done." He threw flour at me.

"Not this again." I threw some back.

"Yes." He dipped his finger into the flour then drew whiskers on me.

"Hey!" I drew some on him too.

"You look cute." He said.

"Ew." I threw some more at him.

"Kids." Phil eyed us.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Yeah." Caden nudged me.

We pulled out the cupcakes, once they were ready, from the oven. W decorated them with silly cartoon designs.

"SpongeBob." I showed Caden the cupcake.

"Patrick." He showed me his.

"Are you two done?" Natalie asked.

"Yes." We nodded.

"Finally." Scott sighed. "We have to get changed."

"What time is it?" Caden asked.

"Just past five o'clock." Natalie said. "Scarlet, you come to the upstairs room with me. Guys, there is a room in the back for you to get changed."

I followed Natalie into the room where she had set up a mini beauty salon.

"Let's do your hair before you get changed." She pulled me onto a chair.

Her hands worked on my hair, adding more volume to it and defining the waves more.

"There we go." Natalie put a mirror in front of me.

"Thank you." I looked at myself.

"You look pretty." Toby said.

"Thank you darling." I kissed his cheek.

We got changed into our outfits. Toby was wearing a cute three piece tux. Natalie was wearing a floor length dress that was a light beige colour. My dress fit me really well. It was short sleeved with ruffles at the hem line. It came just above my knees. We got distracted by the knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Phil.

"Yes." Natalie called.

"Wow." He looked us up and down. "I feel like I'm getting too old. I remember when I first met you." He said to Natalie. "And you." Then to me. "You both have changed so much."

"Is that good Pa?" I asked.

"Of course." He hugged me. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Would you make the honour?" Phil extended his arm out to me.

"Yes sir." I hooked my arm through his.

Good job I did too. I tripped over the bottom step down the stairs.

"Careful." He caught me in his arms.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"You look pretty as always." Scott took me from Phil's arms.

"Thank you daddy." I kissed his cheek.

"You actually look stunning." Caden looked me up and down.

"Shush you." I hugged him too.

* * *

**_Phil's P.O.V._**

We all headed to our regular restaurant. I hated celebrating my birthday but this time it was different. It was right spending it with my family and friends. We took a seat and ordered our meals. Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the lights went off.

"Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang as a sparkle made its way towards me.

There was a cake with a picture of me as a kid on it surrounded with thirty five different coloured candles. Once everyone was finished singing I blew out the candles.

"Yay." Everyone clapped.

"You look adorable as a kid, I wonder what happened." Scarlet winked at me.

"The same thing that happened to you." I laughed before realising the seriousness of my comment. I captured a flash of pain in her eyes before it escaped. Without anyone knowing I pulled her to my side.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I gripped onto Phil tightly. I don't want anyone to go through what I went through.

"You know what I mean." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah." I said into his chest. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He let go of me.

Everyone finished their slice of cake and slowly made their way home. Natalie and Tony were picked up by her husband leaving Phil to drive us home. Caden got dropped off at his house. He had promised me that he was going to stop over on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday for Halloween. Phil was insisting on have a three day movie marathon.

"Are you going to sleep?" Scott asked me.

"Yes." I yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Tell me about it." Phil shouted from his room. "Goodnight."

The school was going to be off all week, leaving me home with Phil and Scott. Phil headed back to the gym exactly a day after his birthday and I joined him. We spent up to five hours there doing different things. He's even started to teach me how to wrestle. We were finishing off our training in ring on Wednesday when I jumped off the roads wrong. I managed to do a roll in the air to stop my head hitting the floor.

"Good save." He rushed to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "We should head home."

As soon as we arrived home I rushed into the shower. The heat felt so good on my body. I changed into my pyjamas and went down the stairs to my dreaded movie marathon. Caden had already arrived and placed his stuff in my room. Scott and Phil were lead on the triple seated couch leaving the double one for me and Caden. He led against the back of the couch letting me lean in front of him. He draped an arm across men then hooked one of his legs over the both of mine.

"Our first films aren't that scary." Phil explained. "It's the final destination series."

"Okay." I smile, pulling a blanket over me and Caden.

We watched through all the movies and some of the deaths in there were hilarious.

"The roller coaster one has to be the best out of them all." Caden said.

"I know." I agreed. "The end is scary though."

"You wimp." He laughed.

"I'm going to bed." I exclaimed. "I am not watching any more of this horror rubbish."

I had to eat my words the next day as I was forced to watch horror movies all day until one in the morning. Every time the bell rang I would jump out of my seat. I tried sleeping next to Caden, then Scott, then Phil but each time I couldn't fall asleep. I'd hear something or see something out of the corner of my eye. By the time it was morning again I felt like a zombie.

"Haven't slept, huh?" Phil sat beside me on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"I don't like you." I folded my arms.

"I don't like you either." He mimicked my actions.

"Can we not watch horror movies anymore?" I pleaded.

"I don't want to watch any soppy love movies." He narrowed his eyes.

"That's fine." I agreed. "Let me stop at Caden's."

"I don't know…" he hesitated.

"Yeah." Caden walked down the stairs. "I'm always here, it would be a change."

"One condition." Phil's expression softened.

"Yes." Caden and I said at the same time. "You text me before you go to sleep and in the morning when you wake up. Your phone has to be on loud to answer my calls. I want you home by three on Sunday afternoon."

"I can stay two night?" I grinned.

"You know my conditions." He smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." I squeezed his tight.

"You're very welcome." He laughed.

I packed my pyjamas and a pair of spare clothes into a bag, had a shower, and said bye to my fathers before leaving for Caden's house.

"Be careful." Scott called out from behind us.

"Is your dad home?" I asked Caden, I had never met his father.

"Yes." He sensed my worry. "He really wants to meet you."

Caden walked into the house, closely followed by me.

"There you are son." A short built man said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hey pop." Caden hugged him.

"Who's this?" He looked me up and down with a sly smile.

"This is Scarlet." Caden gave a wide smile.

"Really?" He looked taken back. "Hello Scarlet, I'm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you sir." I shook his hand.

"Please, call me Jerry." Jerry said.

"Nice to meet you Jerry." I corrected myself.

"I've heard a lot about you." Jerry said.

"Hopefully good things." I laughed.

"Wonderful thing." He laughed with me, making me blush. "Are you staying over?"

"If that's okay with you." He probably didn't know I was staying.

"Of course it is." He said. "Will you two kids be okay here for a few day on your own?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine pop." Caden nodded.

"Caden can come to mine if anything happens." I told Jerry.

"That's sweet of you." He smiled. "I have to head out. I'll be back on Sunday. No funny business."

"Bye." We called after him as he left the house.

"Want to sleep in my room or downstairs of whatever?" Caden stumbled on his words.

"Where ever." I smiled.

"My room then."

He walked into the furthest room from the stairs. His walls were covered in painting and posters. He had two guitars at the side as well as a keyboard.

"It looks amazing in here." I said.

"Mini project." He laughed.

Caden and I stayed in his room all day, talking about music. He even played some songs for me. I never truly realised how talented he was. We spent the majority of Saturday doing the same thing but at night we made a candle lit dinner that we ate in our pyjamas.

Caden and I made lovely pasta with a chocolate soufflé for desert. He has forest fruit scented candles that intoxicated the room.

"You've got something there." He pointed at his lip once we finished our meals.

"Have I got it?" I brushed my lip.

"Nope." He came close to me. "Here." He brushed his thumb lightly over my bottom lip. This caused electricity up and down my spine. "It's gone now."

"Thank you." I looked into his eyes.

We started the wash the dishes. He washed while I dried them.

"That's it all finished." Caden placed bubbled on my nose.

"I must look so weird." I made a funny face.

"I want some on my nose." He complained.

"Here." I leaned forward so he could take some off me with his fingers.

"Thank you." He pinched my nose between his fingers. "We need to finish off this chocolate sauce."

"Aaagh." I made the noise with my open mouth.

He scooped some of the sauce that was left and put it in my mouth.

"Mm." I moaned around the spoon. "Your turn." I placed the rest in his mouth.

There was still a little bit left at the bottom. I dipped my finger in the bowl and licked it.

"You really can eat cleanly." He laughed and placed his hands on my hips.

"What's wrong now?" I pouted.

"You have a bit on your lip again." His thumb brushed his bottom lip.

"Seriously?" I pouted even more.

My tongue licked around my lips but tasted no chocolate sauce.

"You have a small tongue." He moved closer. "Try again."

I carried on licking around; I must have looked like such a fool.

"You have no clue how funny you look right now." His nose brushed mine. "What I could do to that lip."

I felt his lips on mine; I could taste the chocolate sauce the he licked off my lips. All of those sensations were nothing compared to the lightening going up and down my spine, causing goose bumps on my neck and arms. I had both my hands resting on his chest where as both his hands were on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I had definitely not felt this with Tyler, this was real.


	22. Chapter 22: Trying not to need you

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: I know :D Thank you so much!x**

**Lexi.U: I literally heard Bryan in my head reading that! :')**

**foldintothenight: Thank you for following and favoriting. Glad to know you're back :'3. Thank you!**

**Punk'sGirlForLifexxx: :'D**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

It was real alright, and that scared me.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away from the kiss. "I didn't mean to-."

"You didn't?" Caden raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mean to or it didn't mean anything?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." I stepped away from him.

"Want to check?" He closed the gap between us.

"I want to go home." I looked away from him.

"Scarlet." Caden said softly. "Don't leave."

"Stay and do what?" My voice came out frantic.

"Why are you so hyped up all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I need to go." I choked out.

I rushed to his room and grabbed my stuff then left without looking behind me. I didn't know why but the tears threatened leave my eyes. My chest ached and my head was pounding.

I rushed home, not even bothering to knock on the door, and let myself in. Scott and Phil were sat on the couch with pizza and a movie. They both looked at me in wonder. Before any questions could be thrown at me I ran to my room and locked the door behind me.

As soon as I dug my head into the pillow I started to cry. The tears felt heavy; tightening up my chest, making my heart beat quicker. I felt my arms and legs start to tremble.

"Roo." Phil called. "Sweetie, do you want to talk?"

I couldn't make a noise. I felt like I was chocking when I tried to say anything.

"Roo, please answer us." Scott said after a few seconds. "Has Caden done something?"

I tried to get out of bed and open the door but my knees gave out. I landed with a loud thud onto the floor.

"I'm coming in." Phil shouted.

He barged open the door with his shoulder, breaking the lock with it.

"Scarlet." Scott's voice was high pitched.

"Water." Phil screamed at him.

Scott disappeared straight away. Phil picked me up from the floor and laid me, on my side, on the bed. My shaking wouldn't stop and neither would the choking sensation. The tears still streamed down my face.

"Breathe Roo." Phil whispered into my head. "You're going to be okay. Just breathe. Relax. Scott and I are here, we're not going to leave."

"Dad." I choked.

"Roo." He kissed my head. "Come on sweetie. Try to relax then it will all go away."

"Here." Scott came back. "Drink up."

Phil sat me up and brought the water to my lips. I slipped a bit, letting the coolness slow my heart rate then eventually calm me down completely.

"There we go." Scott squeezed my hand. "You're fine."

"What was that?" I pulled my knees to my chest. "I didn't like that at all."

"Panic attack." Phil hugged me. "What was that about? What happened?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Yeah and that panic attack was out of nowhere." Scott shook his head.

"Nothing." I bit my lip.

"Seriously, what happened at Caden's?" Phil looked at me with glooming eyes. "I'll go over and get it out of him if you don't tell me right now."

"I- He- We-" My voice was quiet. "Nothing."

"Spill the gossip." Scott crossed his legs.

"We sort of kissed. I don't know." I dug my head into my knees. "Nothing."

"You're kidding me right?" Phil laughed. "You're panicking over you and Caden kissing. You and Caden."

"Yes." I nodded, my eyes tearing up again.

"Awh." Scott hugged me. "He didn't mean that horrible way. It's just that you and Caden have always been close."

"Exactly." I sniffled. "I don't want to ruin our relationship. He's my best friend; only friend. I'm scared that if I start liking him he'll leave or something terrible will happen. Look how my last boyfriend and I ended."

"You can't judge your present relationships with your past relationships with people." Phil said. "If you'd done that with me and Scott we wouldn't be like this. Give Caden a chance."

"What are you trying to hint?" I eyed him.

"To be spontaneous every once in a while." He smiled. "Not everything will be as bad as your past. Actually, I'm pretty sure nothing will."

"So-" I started to bite my lip again. "I should go and speak to him."

"You shouldn't do anything that you don't want to." Scott squeezed my hand. "Let's go downstairs."

"Actually." I stood up. "I want to go speak to him."

"That's my girl." He kissed the top of my head.

Scott and Phil left the room as I changed into a t-shirt and leggings. I pulled on my ankle boots and ran out the house. To my luck it was pouring with rain outside, but that wasn't going to make me stay home.

I walked down the road and around the corner. Caden was stood on the other side of the street, looking directly at me. He began taking long strides in my direction. I didn't wait in my tracks either; my feet jogged to his side. We met in the middle of the road, only seeing each other through the moonlight and dimly lit street lamps. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. This time it was me who made the first move. I touched his lips softly with mine.

"Yes." I said in a hushed voice. "It meant something."

"You silly girl." Caden kissed me back. "I know it did."

"You're a pain." I laughed into his lips.

"The worst." He winked at me.

We just hugged from then on. My head was resting on my arms; his head resting on my neck and shoulder. The rain didn't stop; it just drenched us to the core.

"You're getting cold." Caden whispered in my ear. "Do you want to go to mine or yours?"

"Home, I need clothes." I stepped backwards while we were still hugging.

"You can wear mine." He kissed just below the back of my ear. "Or none."

"Caden!" I bit my lip. "I need to tell Scott and Phil where I am."

"So you will stay at mine after that?" Caden laughed.

"If you say so." I took his hand as we walked back home.

His fingers were locked on tightly on mine; like he was afraid to let go. I opened the front door to find Phil and Scott waiting for us. Phil nodded then turned his attention to the T.V. while Scott grinned sheepishly.

"I'm going back to Cade's, is that okay?" I asked.

"Phone?" Phil asked. I took it out of my pocket and showed it him. "We'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe!"

"Will do!" I laughed out the door.

Caden and I walked to his house in silence. It was kind of nice having him beside me, holding my hand. We got in the house and he locked the door behind us.

"Tea?" Cade asked.

"Do you have any green?" I smiled.

"Yes."

I leant against the cupboards as Caden put the kettle on. As soon as our cups were ready he was by my side. He lifted me up from the floor and sat me on the counter. My legs were on either side of him, thighs clutching against him. His face inches away from mine. I was biting my lip from anticipation.

"Don't do that." He said in a low voice, I let my lip go immediately. "Let's get you changed."

He handed me a t-shirt and joggers and left the room while I got changed. I also stole one of his caps and placed it on my head. When I walked back into the kitchen Cade was wearing superman pyjamas and an unzipped hoodie with no t-shirt underneath.

"The cap suits you." He winked.

"I might steal it from you." I winked back.

"Drink up." Caden handed me the drink.

We finished our cups of tea and went up to his room. By then it was just past midnight. I led on his bed and led behind me. His arm went over mine and locked with my fingers.

"Your birthday is in a month." I told him.

"You remembered?" Caden whispered into my ear.

"I know." I giggled. "What would you like?"

"You are the biggest present anyone could get." I felt him smile onto my neck.

"You're lying." I yawned.

"No I'm not." He pulled me closer to him and placed a blanket over the both of us.

"Sure." I whispered.

"Are you tired?" His snuggled close to me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Goodnight Roo." He kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Cade." I yawned again.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

I was sat on the couch when Roo returned home, Phil was out on the gym.

"Daddy." She jumped into my arms. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I laughed. "You're in a good mood."

"I know." She smiled.

"What did you two do?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing like that." Roo shook her head. "We fell asleep peacefully and he made me breakfast in bed this morning."

"Getting spoilt already I see." I said.

"Where is Pap?" She asked me.

"Gym." I told her.

"Without me?" She said. "He's mean."

"No I'm not." Phil walked through the door. "How are you?"

"Good." She grinned.

"Scott…?" Phil tested my knowledge.

"Nothing like that, man." I laughed.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Sunday couldn't have gone any quicker. I think my heart skipped a beat when Caden came to the door at his usual time.

"Good morning." He pecked my cheek.

"Morning." I looked up at him.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes." I waved goodbye to Phil as Scott was still asleep.

Caden wrapped one arm around my waist, protectively, as we walked to school. We managed to get to class just in time.

"Look." One of the 'popular' girls said as we walked through the door. "It's loner and druggie."

I brushed the comment off but Caden just stood there. "Look, it's miss I can't keep my legs closed." The whole class went quiet. Her cheeks started to burn red but Caden didn't stop there. "We all know you're passing this class because of all the after school activities you do with the teacher."

"My boyfriend, the quarterback, won't be happy when he hears about this." Her hands clenched up.

"I agree, Doubt he'd be happy to hear that his girlfriend is sleeping around." I said then pulled Caden to our seats at the back. The last thing I needed was trouble in school.

The rest of the week went by without a single comment from her again. It was on Friday afternoon, after class, when we were waiting for Phil to pick Cade and I up from school that she came up to us with her boyfriend.

"It was these two honey bear." She cooed.

"What do you think you are saying to my girlfriend." He squared up to Caden, falling short of his height by a centimetre.

"I think she heard me." Caden didn't back down. Instead he took a step forward, causing the guy to go backwards.

"Hit him baby." She called from behind him. "Show him what you're made of."

"Yeah, go on baby." Caden mimicked.

"Come on Caden." I pulled on his arm. "Papi will be here any minute now."

"I've got this Roo." He whispered in my ear.

"If you don't hit him I'll hit her." The girl stomped her feet.

"Be my guest." The boyfriend smiled.

"Yeah, be my guest too." I laughed but on the inside I was hoping I remembered some of the stuff from Phil's kickboxing class. Caden just looked at me in shock.

"Bring it bitch." Her shoulders swayed side to side as she walked. I didn't bother doing anything apart from standing there with my hands in my pockets.

Her right hand went to swing at me but I dodged out the way.

"Hey." Phil's voice came from behind us. "What's going on?"

"Oh. My. God." The couple said at the same time. "It's CM Punk."

"What's going on?" He asked them more forcefully. "Why are you hitting her?"

"She's a good for nothing bitch with a druggie mother." The girl snorted again. "She isn't cool like us or has going anything going for her like you do."

"That good for nothing bitch you are talking about is my daughter." Phil raised his voice at her. "She doesn't have a mother but she has two fathers that fight for a living so I suggest you don't touch her, look at her or even think of her or hell will break loose for you and your boy toy over here."

You could tell she was close to tears as they walked away.

"Are you okay?" Phil turned to me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Glad you're here Pap."

"Let's go." He got into the car.

Caden had arranged for us to go to our first official date to a restaurant, he even offered to pay. But I wouldn't let him do that. I had some money at the side from when I withdrew from my back account. Austin was giving me a small percentage of his profits and Phil had arranged with Steph so I could get 15% of the income of the merchandise of his new design.

I changed into the dress I bought for Scott's birthday and put on my dolly shoes. My hair was in its natural waves and a splash of lip gloss on my lips. Caden was waiting in the back seat of the car for Scott and Phil to drive us. No one said a word there. We waved goodbye to Scott and Phil as they drove away.

"I love this dress." He hugged me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you for the flatter sir." I took a bow.

"You're very welcome Madame." He poked his elbow out so I could link my arm through it.

We got into our seats and ordered our meal.

"A week tomorrow." Caden grinned.

"Cheesy fucker." I laughed.

"I'm glad you agreed to be my girlfriend." He smiled to himself.

"Technically…" I pointed out. "I didn't. You never asked."

"Oh." Cade raised an eyebrow. "You're right."

"I know." I giggled.

He got out of his seat and walked around to mine. He got on one knee in front of everyone and clasped my hands in-between his.

"Scarlet Colton-Brooks. You are one strange, beautiful, pure, honest, sweet and most of all everything that I could ever ask for in a person." He looked into my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I laughed, maybe a little too loudly as everyone's attention was on us now. Mostly people were smiling but others in disgust, but that didn't matter.

"Thank god." Caden stood up and pulled me up with him. "I now have a girlfriend."

"I now have a boyfriend." I hugged him tight. "Hopefully you won't be like my last one." I whispered, mainly to myself.

* * *

**I'm all out of ideas now! I can think of one thing to write about Caden's birthday but I don't know if you guys would be offended or interested or what :/.**


	23. Chapter 23: Snowman is here again

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: I know, I'm glad they come across that way. :'D**

**Emma: Not an idea, it'll only be for one chapter unless people want otherwise. Oh well.**

**foldintothenight: Are you sure? I'm worried about what people will think so probably not going to do it. Your wish is my command ;D**

**I don't know about this chapter. I didn't know what to write. I apologize for how short it is.**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

I woke up on Saturday morning in Caden's arms. He was led behind me in bed with his cheek resting on the top of my back. I spun around and laid my head on his chest.

"You're warm." Caden's arms wrapped around me.

"I feel cold." I pouted.

"Here." He squeezed me tighter.

"ROO." Phil walked into my room. "Gym."

"Shit." I jumped onto my feet. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Sure." Phil laughed, closing the door behind him.

"Out." I told Caden.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting changed." I said.

"So?" His nose brushed passed mine.

"I don't want you seeing me. I don't want anyone seeing me." I looked down.

"I don't even want to argue with you." He pecked my lips then left.

I quickly got changed into my gym outfit then left. Caden decided to join us.

"Do you do any martial arts?" I asked Caden.

"Yes." He nodded. "I do kick boxing and ju-jitsu."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't known this about him before.

"Yes." He laughed. "I'll show you some time."

"The ring is free." Phil hinted at us.

"Come on." Caden grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me to the ring.

He showed me different position and ways to get away if someone was attacking me. In the end he pinned me to the floor and asked how I would get out. I struggled but couldn't manage it.

"I give up." I panted, out of breath.

"Better luck next time." Caden pulled me onto my feet.

"You two ready to leave?" Phil asked.

"Sure." We nodded.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

Once Phil, Roo and Caden were back from the gym we decided to go to Pizza Hut for lunch then walk around the mall.

"You're welcome." Phil said to one of the fans before they walked away.

"You look pissed." Roo laughed.

"If another person stops me aga-."

"Excuse me, you're CM Punk." A man in his thirties said. "And you're Colt Cabana."

"And this is our daughter." Phil mimicked his voice.

"No way." The man's eyes went wide. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That you two were gay. I so knew it!" He stomped his feet.

"We're not-." Phil started.

"Nope." The man shook his head. "You can't tell me otherwise now. The world will know." He started to walk away.

"Wait." Phil called after him but it was no use. "Fuck."

"We should go." Caden hinted.

"I agree." I nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Friday 29th November was our last day of school until the New Year and it was three days away from Caden's birthday. I arrived home and waited for Caden to get his stuff from his house to sleep over. I also saw his birthday present arrive.

"IT'S HERE." I shouted at Phil and Scott.

"Really?" They rushed.

I had ordered Caden two skateboards and all the equipment needed for them. There was a skate park around the corner that he always wanted to stop at whenever we went past it.

"He's going to love this." Scott smiled as he looked at them. "Tell him I want a go."

"Hide them." I whispered "He'll be here any time soon."

Phil only just managed to hide the present when Caden walked through the door.

"I'm home." He joked as he locked the door behind him.

"Welcome home." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Still ill?"

"Yes." Caden nodded.

"Let's make you some soup."

I made him soup then waited for him to drink it while I ate something too. Once we were both done we went up to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed whereas he was sat on the floor with his head in my lap. I stroked his hair as we talked.

"Time in America has gone so fast since I've known you." Caden said. His accent was still Australian but not as strong as I first met him.

"I know." I agreed. "You've been here for nearly a year now."

"I'm going back to Australia for a week in February." He told me. "I'll be back with an accent."

"Your accent is adorable." I squeezed his lips.

"Thank you." He yawned.

"Get into bed." I patted the spot beside me. "It's time to sleep."

"Fine." He crawled into place beside me.

Tonight it was me spooning him with my body as he shivered. I placed two blankets over him and waited for his breathing to regulate. It was when I was completely sure he was okay when I fell asleep too.

"Wake up." Caden kissed my head. "It's snowing and I feel better."

"No!" I curled myself in a bowl.

"What's wrong?" He shook my shoulder.

"I hate snow, with a passion." I looked at him.

"We can have a snow ball fight though, and has a snow man." Caden clapped his hands together.

"SNOW." Scott banged on the door.

"Fuck my life." Phil's voice followed.

I got out of bed and walked to Phil's room. He was led in bed reading a comic.

"Papi." I snugged up to his side. "Don't make us go outside."

"Are you kidding me? I hate snow." He said with a passion like mine.

"Good." I smiled. "Me too."

"That's my girl." He wrapped an arm around me.

"SNOW!" Caden and Scott jumped into the room at the same time.

"No!" Phil and I growled.

"Whoever wins on Mario kart decides if we spend the day in the snow or not?" Scott suggested knowing Phil won't let competitions like this down easy.

"Deal." Phil shook Scott's hand.

We all sat in front of the big TV with our controllers ready to play. For most of the game I was in lead.

"YES." Caden jumped up. "I win."

"Yeah." Scott high fived him. "Want to spend the day in to snow or inside?"

"Snow." Caden winked at me.

"Snow it is." Scott announced.

"Fine." Phil threw his controller onto the sofa then stomped upstairs.

I got changed into my mahogany woolly leggings and grey knitted jumped that had headphones on it. I also put cream fluffy ear muffs over my waved hair.

"I'm ready." I walked down the stairs to find everyone waiting.

"Finally." Scott rushed out the house closely followed by Caden.

"Come on sweetheart." Phil draped an arm around me. "How bad can it be?"

As soon as we got out a snowball missed my by an inch but got Phil on the shoulder.

"BITCH." Phil called after Scott. "I'll get you back."

He let go of me and ran toward Scott and Caden while throwing snowballs. I hid behind the tree at the side of the street. This went on until we reached the park. No one was there apart from us.

"Got you." Caden threw a snowball at my back.

"No." I glared at him.

"Lighten up." He threw another one at me.

"Don't make me come over there." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Or else?" Caden threw the last snow ball as I tried to run over to him.

I rugby tackled him onto the floor and sat on top of his arms so he couldn't move.

"How you going to get out?" I winked at him.

"Like this." He rolled me over so he was on top.

"You sure?" I threw some snow at him and rushed out of his grip.

I ran over to Phil and hid behind him.

"I'll get you." Caden said trying to run around Phil.

"No you won't." Phil kicked snow at Caden.

"Now." Scott shouted as he pulled Phil.

I made a run for it again as Caden chased after me. His strides were longer than mine causing him to start catching up. We ran around a tree for around five minutes before we both ran out of breath.

"I'll get you." He breathed heavily while slowly walking.

"No you won't." I kept at the pace he was at.

"Yes." He made a leap at me.

We both tumbled onto the white ground.

"See." He kissed the top of my nose before lifting me up.

"Smile." Scott called.

Caden picked me up from the floor so I was upside down. My back was on his torso and his arms around my waist holding me in place. Scott snapped a shot of us like that before Caden put me back down.

"Show me?" I rushed to his side.

"Here." Scott turned his screen around. "You two look adorable."

"Thank you daddy." I blushed.

We did look cute in the picture though. I was laughing while looking at the screen at Caden was staring at me with a star struck look.

"We do." Caden wrapped his arms around me.

"I know." I tilted my head to the side so he could lay his on my shoulder.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Caden's birthday. I was wondering if you guys wanted anything sexual to happen between them and if so shall I write about it graphically (if that makes sense)? Should it be on Caden's birthday or another time?**


	24. Chapter 24: Confines of fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**JenMac: thank you for the favorite.**

**jrbillingsley2011: Thank you for favoriting.**

**Lexi.U: I know what you mean.**

**Emma: I realize that now.**

**foldintothenight: That is probably what I'm going to do.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: I will incorporated that.**

**I noticed what my mistake was with planning that for Caden's birthday. Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I woke up early on Caden's birthday. He was at his house and he planned for us to spend the day with his dad. I was also invited over to stay the night. His present was already packed, near the door and ready to be taken. I made Phil, Scott and I a hot chocolate each and some breakfast.

"What would we do without you cooking for us?" Scott kissed my cheek.

"You really have gotten better." Phil agreed.

"You'd be eating take away every night." I laughed.

"We should have pizza." Scott nodded.

"You can order some tonight." I smiled.

"Why?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Where will you be?"

"It's Caden's birthday." I reminded him.

"Oh shit, yeah." Phil jumped to his feet. "Scott and I got him something too."

He ran up the stairs.

"What did you get him?" I asked Scott.

"Something to help him with his photography." Scott smiled.

"Here." Phil was back. He handed me a card with a box wrapped in wrapping paper. "Be careful with that box."

"Okay." I said. "I should get going."

"Don't be too late home." Scott added instinctively.

"I'm stopping over." I started to put my shoes on.

"Stay safe." He changed it.

"I don't want you two sleeping in the same bed." Phil narrowed his eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you both about that."

"Fine pap." I pouted, wanting to get to Caden as soon as possible. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Phil hugged me. "Keep that phone on."

"Bye sweetheart." Scott picked me up from the floor.

"Bye." I smiled at them as both my hands were full with presents.

I arrived at his house a little longer than it would normally take me.

"Let me help you." His dad rushed to my side.

"Hello Jerry." I smiled. "Thanks."

"Caden is in his room, sleeping." He told me.

"Still?" I laughed. "It's nearly one in the afternoon."

"Lazy shit." He laughed with me.

I slowly tiptoed up the stairs, and creaked his bedroom door open. His hair was messily led over his head and pillow. His face was so angelic that I didn't want to wake him up. Instead, I laid down onto the small space beside him and brushed the hair away from his face.

"Roo?" Caden lightly whispered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." I pulled my hands back.

"Good morning."

"Good afternoon." I kissed the top of his head. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He sat up. "Afternoon?"

"It's one o'clock." I told him.

"I slept that much?" He rubbed his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Only ten minutes. You look so innocent when you sleep." I smiled.

"Really?" He laughed. "I could say the same for you."

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

We spent the day watching a film at the movies with his dad then going back to his house to make our favourite cake. Vanilla flavoured sponge with light icing topped with chopped strawberries. I prepared the icing and the cake mixture as Caden slowly chopped the strawberries.

"So tell me Scarlet." Jerry stood beside me. "What do you study?"

"I do most the stuff Caden does." I told him. "We've got the same interests."

"Have you given him the presents yet?" He asked.

"Presents?" Caden's head shot up. "I told you not to get me anything."

"Phil and Scott got you something too." I shouted through the walls as I carried the presents to the living room.

"They shouldn't have." Caden said.

We finished off making the cake and put it in the oven to bake while Caden opened his presents.

"This is from me son." Jerry handed him a box.

"Thanks dad." Caden gave him a hug.

He opened it to find a key.

"And this is for…?" Caden raised an eyebrow.

"Since you are seventeen now, you should start learning to ride a big boy bike." Jerry winked.

"No fucking way." The side of Caden's lips touched his ears. "Thank you SO much."

"You deserve it my boy." Jerry's eyes started to water. "I don't know where I'd be without you. You've stuck with me through everything."

"I love you dad." Caden squeezed his father. My heart welled up for them.

"Also, your mom called." Jerry's tone changed.

"I don't care." Caden's reaction was cold.

"Scarlet's turn now." Jerry changed topic.

"This is from me." I handed him the big box.

"You guys really want me on wheels, eh?" Caden laughed, looking at the skateboards. "Thank you Roo."

"And this is from Phil and Scott." I handed him the camera box.

"Scarlet, I can't take this." He looked at me. "I appreciate the thought put into it but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Well, Scott and Phil want you to have it." I looked at him back. "They are capable of buying two for each person on the estate and not breaking a sweat. I think you're fine."

"I'll call them and say thank you." He smiled.

"See the bike first." Jerry pulled him to the door.

Across from the house was a black two seat motorbike with dashes of dark red on the bottom.

"It's amazing dad." Caden said.

"For an amazing son."

"I'll call Phil and Scott." Caden walked back into the house. "You guys check on the cake."

By the time his call had finished me and Jerry had decorated the cake. I sliced everyone a piece and placed it on the table.

"That was delicious Scarlet." Jerry patted his stomach. "It's time for bed I think."

"Goodnight Jerry." I said.

"Not for me." He laughed. "For you two."

"We're not ten." Caden gave him a look.

"Not too late then, eh?" Jerry nodded. "I've got another call. I'll be back on Wednesday."

"You're gone for another two days?" Caden sighed.

"I'm sorry Caden." Jerry folded his arms. "I can't find anything around here that I can do. The police aren't looking for anyone, neither is the fire department."

"Okay." Caden said. "I'll see you Wednesday."

"Bye." Jerry hugged him, then me. "Look after this little one."

"Bye." We called out after him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Caden once Jerry left.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Let's finish the cake then go upstairs."

"You can talk to me you know." I sat beside him.

"I know." He led his head on my shoulder. "Let's go upstairs."

Caden took my hand and lead me to his room. He picked up his guitar and started to play.

"Your neighbours will wake up." I tried to hush him.

"So?" He smirked. "Let them wake."

"Cade." I grabbed hold of the guitar. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine." His lips locked with mine, hushing me.

"Guitar." I said between soft kissed.

While carrying on kissing me he place the guitar to the side the draped his arms on the either side of my body. His hands were moving forwards, onto me, at the same time as his body. I dropped onto my back.

"Caden." I whispered.

He carried on kissing me. His hands slowly going upwards to the hem of the top. His hand reached the underneath bit. I flinched at all the memories it brought back of Rick.

"Caden, stop." I pushed back against the wall. My breathing heavier than normal.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-." He started.

"It's fine." I stopped him. "You weren't going to… or wanted to…"

"I've found the one." He said softly.

"But I'm not…" I blushed, m voice trailing off.

"Oh." Caden pulled his hands towards himself. "Oh. I'm sorry if I-. Oh my god, Scarlet, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry." I gave a small side smile. "It's just going to take time getting used to someone apart from Rick touching me like that."

"Shit." His hands were in fists. "I forgot about Rick. I'm sorry Scarlet, I swear I forgot. I didn't mean to. I would never, ever-."

"Calm down." I placed a finger on his lips. "I don't think you ever would."

"I'm sorry." His hand took mine. "I won't ever hurt you like that."

"It's okay." I told him, hoping my words will rub off on me. "We'll be okay."

Then Caden gave me a hug. It wasn't one of those 'my girlfriend is sat, hug her' it was a 'my friend needs me right now' kind of hug. I felt accepted with him.

* * *

**Very short chapter, I'm sorry. I took all the reviews into concideration and realized what I'd been doing wrongg these past few chapters. I will try and sort everything out. **

**I think it may be time for some drama! Do you want the drama before New Years and Christmas, during New Years or Christmas, or after New Years and Christmas? Or shall we have no drama?**

**Drama or no drama?**


	25. Chapter 25: I'll tell you no lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: Not too much drama this chapter. Thank you but honestly I don't think that was my best chapter.**

**foldintothenight: Here's the little drama.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Thanks for the PM. I'll go with that if you don't want any thingy drama.**

**Lexi.U: Here is some drama. No where near as big as I wanted to go though.**

**I wrote some drama but didn't go as big as I was going to. Hopefully it has turned out good so review what you think.**

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

Hearing all of Roo's past stories I wanted her first Christmas with Phil and I to be special. I knew that she wasn't that religious but who doesn't like getting presents? I'd already celebrated Hanukkah with my parents and Phil was an atheist.

Phil and I waited until she was asleep and decorated the already partly decorated living room. We put fake footprints and sprinkles of icing sugar as snow. We put out cookies and carrots for us to eat in the morning. Phil wrapped all our small gifts. I put movies and blankets out. We had decided to get small, cheesy Christmas gifts for one another as Roo got us small gifts too. Our work was done by 2AM.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Waking up on Christmas morning was weird. Caden wasn't by my side. Instead he was spending it with his father, which I was really happy about. They need to spend more time together. Downstairs, Phil's gloomy music was playing. I walked downstairs to find him in the kitchen with the CD player on, in his pyjamas, watching the floor as he sipped on his tea.

"What's with your sad playlist?" I asked him.

"This isn't my sad playlist." Phil shook his head.

"Sure." I nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He tried to fake a smile. I didn't want to push him.

"I love you Papi." I hugged him from the side, digging my head into his shoulder. Phil might not show it but he needed affection from time to time.

"Yeah." He draped his arm softly across my back.

"Hey!" Scott's voice boomed. "Me too." He squashed me in a sandwich between him and Phil.

"Air." I laughed.

"Have you seen the living room?" Scott dragged me out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Ta da."

"Oh my god, dad." I gaped at him. "This looks amazing."

"We wanted your first Christmas with us to be nice." Phil joined us. "Presents?"

"Yes." I ran over to the tree.

Phil had gotten me a black bat onesie and a hat. Scott got me some ankle boots and socks. I had gotten them both pyjamas and socks too.

"Movie time." Scott jumped up and down.

Scott and Phil were sat on the three seater couch with my head on Scott's lap and my feet on Phil's. We watched the Grinch, the Holiday, Bad Santa, Home Alone One, and Home Alone Two.

"I love the child movies of Christmas." I rolled off their laps and onto the floor.

"Strange child." Phil pinned my legs to the floor with his feet.

"Your strange child." Scott tapped his arm.

"Unfortunately." Phil winked. "I'm going to sleep. I'll be out tomorrow."

"How come?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're having a house party for New Year's aren't we?" Phil said. "I'm going shopping for it."

"Since when did this happen?" I didn't know about this.

"We have talked about it." Scott bit into an apple. "Everyone is coming down."

"Are you going tomorrow?" I asked Scott.

"I have physiotherapy." Scott pouted.

"Diddum." I smiled. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They called out after me.

* * *

**_Phil's P.O.V._**

I woke up early in to morning and got ready for my long shopping trip. We were going to have the New Year's party on the 28th because everyone else was going to be on Raw on the 31st. We had invited everyone over. Nat, Rey, John, Kofi, Zack, Curt, Adam, Jay, Chris, Austin, Joe, Bryan and some of the other indie guys that Scott and I were close to.

I walked out of the hour with my earphones in and hood over my head. It was the usual outfit I wore when I wanted nobody recognise me and it was going really well. I filled the boot of the car with different groceries and party items and drove to the last shop. It was my normal music guy and he had made me a mix cd for the party.

"Thanks Steve." I nodded at the guy.

"Phil." He stopped me in my track. "Amy was in here before. She asked how you were doing."

"What did you say?" I eyed him.

"That I hadn't seen you for months. Why man, what's going on?" Steve eyed me back.

"Nothing." I held my hand out for him to shake. "Thanks man. I'll see you around."

"Bye Phil." He shook my hand.

I walked out of the shop with the horrible thought of Amy around my head. She didn't turn out to be the person I thought she was. I couldn't believe what she put Roo through. I promised myself and the nation that I will do everything in my power to keep Roo safe. No matter what.

"Hey." Someone grabbed hold of my arm from the back.

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V_**

Caden came over early that morning. His dad had gone to town as well. We sat in the living room with Scott talking about how lonely he is after he got back from the physiotherapist.

"I don't need a girlfriend. I have my lover." Scott winked.

"Images I don't want." I covered my eyes with my hands.

"He's all I could ever ask for. He makes me complete." Scott said.

"It burns." I rolled in my place.

"I'm joking." He laughed. "I don't think anyone would go for me."

"The only reason no one goes for you is because you don't go out." Caden said.

"True…" Scott tilted his head.

"Go out tonight." I hinted. "I'll pick your clothes out and everything."

"Fine." Scott laughed.

We continued joking around until Phil came back hom; which was around five in the afternoon.

"Scarlet Colton-Brooks." He charged through the door. Shit, he never said my real name never mind my full name. "I have a bone to pick with you. And you Caden. Don't think you're getting away with this."

Caden and I sat on the couch nervously as Caden and Phil emptied the car. Once they were done Scott sat back in his place but Phil was stood up tapping his foot.

"Yes Pap?" I said.

"What have you two been up to?" Phil folded his arms. "Anything you need to tell me?"

"Nothing, sir." Caden was back to formal.

"Don't give me that bullshit young man." Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Phil, what's going on?" Scott stopped Phil in his tracks.

"I ran into Caden's dad today. Really nice man, it's a shame our first meeting had to be like that. This is what he gave me." Phil threw a condom pack in our direction. Oh, shit. "Now is there anything you two need to tell me?"

"Roo?" Scott turned around too. "Have you…?"

"No." I jumped onto my feet. "Oh, god no."

"Then what are those?" Phil pointed at the pack, his voice started to go up.

"Nothing I've seen before, I have nothing to do with those." I told him.

"Roo, please don't lie to us." Scott said.

"It's true." Caden stood behind me. "She had no idea about those. They're mine."

"What have you been doing to her?" Phil stepped closer.

"Dad, we haven't done anything." I tried to calm him down. "Honestly, we haven't."

"Have you came close to?" There was an edge to his voice. All Caden and I could do was stay silent, because in a way we had. "So you have. May god help you kid because if you touch my daughter and she doesn't want to have anything with you you'll have more than the police at your door."

"Dad, stop." I stepped in between him and Caden. "I'm not ready, he knows that. I don't know when I am. My past is too painful on this subject to relive."

"Roo." Phil's voice was softer. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It's just- I can't have you getting hurt."

"Sir, I respect Scarlet." Caden said. "I would never intentionally hurt her. I know about her past and I know it's hard for her."

"We know." Scott smiled.

"No, we don't." Phil gave Scott the evils. "I'm sorry kid, you are a nice boy. But I don't know you as well as these two do. I can't have you so close to her."

"I understand that sir." Caden looked down.

"I was allowing you to be so close to her before because I was scared she felt lonely but I know she doesn't now." Phil said. "From now on you are not allowed to be in her bedroom after ten. You young lady are not to sleep at his house for a very long time. Is that clear?"

"But, dad." I moaned.

"Is that clear?" Phil repeated.

"Sir-." Caden said.

"I said is that clear?" He eyed us.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"Phil, calm down." Scott patted Phil's back. "She's sixteen; she'll tell us if she needs help."

"I know." I heard Phil whisper.

"Have you got everything for the party?" I tried to change the conversation topic.

"Yes." He nodded. "I need to unpack everything."

"I'll help." I followed on behind him.

We started to unpack everything in silence. I could tell he was still made at what had happened. I waited until nothing was in his hands then hugged him really tight. I knew I took him by surprise because it took him a moment to wrap his arms around me.

"You are one massive trouble." He kissed the top of my head. "And I haven't even known you for a year."

"You are one of the people I have loved the most." I looked up at him. "And I haven't even know n you for a year."

"Cheesy shit." Phil let go of me and laughed.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. "You were on a downer this morning."

"I was. I have no clue why though." He gave a small laugh. "I feel a lot better though."

"Good." I smiled. "How mad we're you when Jerry gave you the pack?" I knew I was pushing met luck.

"Honestly. I didn't know. If it was any other sixteen year old I'd say it was natural but with you all I could think of was Rick. If Caden was treating you the same way as Rick did." He wrapped his arms back around me. "I couldn't bear that."

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

* * *

_**Caden's P.O.V**_

On the Saturday morning of the party I took Caden and Roo shopping for party clothes while Phil finished off his last session with the physiotherapist. I was glad that no one recognised me as much as Phil because we didn't get stopped every ten seconds. Caden and I looked through the guy section of the shop as Roo looked for an outfit for herself.

"Dark jeans would look better with a grey blazer, right?" Caden asked.

"Yeah, but get a white top instead of black." I told him.

"Okay," He nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"Go on kid..." I looked at him.

"I know Phil said all of that stuff and I understand why. I also know he will cone down on me like a ton of bricks if he thinks something is going on." He said. "You do know I'd never do anything like that?"

"I hope you don't." I sighed. "You are a good kid. I hope that you do respect her past and the decisions that she makes because of that."

"I have, I will." I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"I hope you do kid."

My phone buzzed. I had got a text off Roo. "Come to the changing rooms, I need a father's opinion.x"

"Come on." I said.

We waited around a minute outside before Roo walked out. She had black ripped jeans, a white sleeveless top that came below her bum with black writing on it.

"It looks nice." Caden smiled. "You can wear my blazer over the top."

"Sure." Roo winked. " What are you going to wear dad?"

"Jeans and a cream sweater." I said.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Roo asked.


	26. Chapter 26: Break out of my cage

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: I'm going to be updating more frequently now :)**

**foldintothenight: He did.**

**Most of this chapter was for Punk'sgirlforLifexxx. She does help me out a lot when I need it so thank you :D**

* * *

**_Scarlet's P.O.V._**

Once we got home from shopping all of us had two hours to get changed, and ready the house. I was ready in less than half an hour leaving me to get started on my own. I put all the drinks out, moved one of the sofas so there was a small dancing space. When I had finished the guys were in the kitchen preparing all the snacks and ordering the pizza. Everything was finished just in time for the first round of guests to arrive.

"Kofi, my man." Phil hugged Kofi.

"Phil, how are you doing?" Kofi looked at him. "How's Scott and Scarlet?"

"We're fine." Scott hugged him too. "How's travelling in a massive bus on your own?"

"It has its perks." Kofi winked then turned to me. "Scarlet, come here sweet."

"Hey Kofi." I smiled and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" He asked.

"Really well." I smiled.

"Scarlet. Up top." Mike was next, I high fived him as he walked past.

"Broskette." Zack held his arms open for me.

"Zackette." I laughed and gave him a small hug then laughed. "Baguette."

"You dare." Zack glared at me then looked at Caden who was behind me. "Who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Caden." I linked my arm through Caden's. "Caden this is baguette."

"You little shit." Zack zapped my sides.

"Introduce me too." A booming voice came from behind.

"Paul?" I looked up at his six foot four frame. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Carrie." He hugged me from the side. "Last minute decision. Stephanie is leaving the kids at the babysitters and coming too."

"It's so nice to see you again." I smiled. "Thank you for the box and the note. You are a lifesaver."

"No problem kiddo." Paul laughed then looked at Caden. "Hello young man, I'm Paul."

"Nice to meet you sir." Caden shook Paul's hand. "I'm Caden, Scarlet's boyfriend."

"Look after this one kid." Paul ruffled my hair then walked off.

"They're huge." Caden turned to me.

"Tell me about it." I laughed. "How do you think I feel?"

"Small." He hugged me.

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Scarlet?" Randy's voice came from behind me.

"Randy." I smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm guessing you are too." He held my hand above my head and spun me around. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you."

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Look after yourself kid." He hugged me and left.

"This socializing business is hard." I said to Caden.

We looked out into the house and there were over fifty people there. Some were sat, some were eating and the rest were dancing.

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "Want to dance?"

"I can't dance." I tried to shout over the music.

I guess he didn't hear me because he grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me to the middle of the living room. My hands were on his shoulders and his on my hips. Both of us danced out of to beat of the music, laughing at our rhythm.

"I'm going to get a drink." Caden shouted over the music. "What do you want?"

"Pepsi." I told him.

I stood in the middle of the dance floor awkwardly stepping while waiting for Caden to come back. Moments after he left I felt arms on my hips from behind. I thought it was his and that there was a long wait for the drinks. He pressed up against me and moved side to side. I had never realised how tall he was.

His hands moved my hips side to side and closer to him. He then wrapped them around me. I didn't realise he was this muscular either.

"Scarlet!" Caden said but his voice was from far away.

"Caden?" I turned around to find the person behind me wasn't Caden; Caden was stood at the back of the room. "Who are you?"

"How could you." I heard Caden say, he looked like he wanted to come and punch the guy but instead he started to walk to the door.

"Caden!" I shouted but it was too late. Everyone heard me over the music though.

"What's going on?" Scott rushed to my side but I ignored him.

"Who are you and what gives to the right to touch me like that?" I asked the man. I could feel my hands shaking, not from anger but from the fear of something bad happening.

"Seth what's going on?" Phil joined us too.

"I need to find Caden." I tried to move past them but Scott picked me up and placed me in front of him.

My head spun as I knew I couldn't get away from this Seth guy. All I could think of was what if we were somewhere I wasn't familiar with and he tried to do something more.

"Seth!" Phil growled. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "She's not your daughter."

"She's my sixteen year old daughter, are you going to tell me what happened or shall I get it out of you?" Phil squared up to him.

"I think we should take this outside." Scott grabbed hold of Seth and Phil's arm as I followed closely behind.

I could see Caden at the end of the porch sitting on the stone wall with his arms folded. I slowly crept away from the guys and next to him.

"Caden." I whispered and touched his shoulder with my still shaking hand.

"Go inside, you'll get cold." He mumbled. "I don't want to talk."

"I'll be fine." I sat beside him but facing the opposite direction. "Please talk to me."

"Why were you with that guy?" He looked at me. "After everything I went through with Phil you go around grinding up to some guy."

"I honestly thought it was you. Just didn't dawn on me how much taller that guy was." I looked down at my hands. "I was kind of scared when I saw him. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel safe."

"You expect me to believe that?" Caden laughed.

"Look." I pointed at Phil, Scott and Seth arguing.

"Let's go see." He stood up and walked off.

I slowly ran behind him.

"You fucking put your hands on her again you won't have them anymore." This time it was Scott squaring up to her.

"Or a job." Phil added. "Because Paul is in there and I can sort that out right this moment."

"I had no idea she was your daughter." Seth put his hands up in defeat.

"Or that she was sixteen or that she was taken." Caden snapped.

"Please stop." I placed my hand on Caden's chest.

"Dude, she is too pretty to be with you." Seth snorted.

"I dare you to repeat that." Caden stepped closer.

"Seth, leave." Phil interrupted them. "Get out of my house, porch, and my eyesight for a very long time."

"Or else?" Seth narrowed his eyes.

I didn't know what came over me but I slapped him. As hard as I could. You could see the shape of my hand on his cheek.

"You little bitch." Seth mumbled.

"Get the fuck out." Scott pushed him all the way out of the porch.

I couldn't believe what happened. I nested my head in my palms.

"I'm sorry." Caden wrapped his arms around me and put his head on mine. "I should have known."

"Caden." Phil said sternly. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Yes, sir." Caden nodded. He planted a kiss on my forehead then jogged into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Holding me at arm's length.

"Daddy." I wrapped my arms around him and dug my face into his chest.

"It's okay, we're here." Scott wrapped one hand around my waist and stroked my hair with the other. "You won't get hurt."

"Who was that guy?" I asked, although they probably couldn't hear me as my head was still on Scott's chest.

"One of the newbies." Phil replied. "Don't you worry about him."

"Okay." I let go of Scott.

"What about me?" Phil asked.

"Yes Pap." I gave Phil a tight hug too.

"Let's go inside." Phil let me go.

"I think I'll go upstairs." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Phil looked at me, Scott had already gone inside. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm fine."

The party carried on while I was upstairs. Caden had text me as soon as he got home.

Caden- '_Are you okay?'_

Me- '_Yes, you?'_

Caden- _'Better now. I'm sorry about earlier, I really should have known.'_

Me- _'You couldn't have known. I'm the one that is sorry.'_

Caden- _'Am I seeing you tomorrow?'_

Me- _'I hope so. Are you coming over on New Year's or is your dad home?'_

Caden- _'Dad is home. I could ask if you could come over.'_

Me- _'I probably can't. It's my first New Year's with Scott and Phil.'_

Caden- '_They can come too if they want.'_

Me- _'I doubt they will. We'll see each other Monday morning and Tuesday so it's okay.'_

Caden- _'Bummer that I can't spend it with you though.'_

Me- _'I know. There's always next year though.'_

Caden- _'True. I'm going to sleep now. Sleep tight, don't let to bed bugs bite.'_

Me- 'Goodnight you cheesy cunt.'

I sent the text while quietly giggling to myself. I got distracted by the knock on my door. The party had died down but there were still people left, I wondered who it could be.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, Carrie." It was Paul.

"Hey." I sat up and started to straighten myself.

"Feeling okay after the whole Seth thing?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Good, because there is something I wanted to tell you." Paul sat next to me. "I didn't want to tell you earlier on because you seemed in such a happy mood."

"Go on." I looked at him.

"I need you to watch out for Phil when he comes back on the road. I know that is next Monday." Paul said.

"How come?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because Tyler has still been calling in and I'm pretty sure Amy is keeping tabs on him." Paul sighed.

"How could I help with that?" I asked.

"I know their aim is to get you but you don't seem like you care if they hurt you. You only react if they hurt the people you care about." Paul explained. "Seen as Amy doesn't attack teenagers, so that's Caden ruled out. Scott is out of action for another month, so he'll be at home. That leaves Phil."

"How do you know something is going to happen though?" I didn't understand where he was coming from.

"I don't." Paul said. "I just want you to know what I think."

"Thanks again." I smiled. "I will keep an eye out."

"Come here kid." Paul hugged me. "You are the best thing that could ever happen to Scott and Phil. You are something special. If you ever need anything, like literally anything don't hesitate to call me or Stephanie. I can't wait to have you on board this summer."

"Really?" I hugged him back. "Thanks a million. Please say high to Steph for me."

"Will do Carrie." Paul smiled and left my room.

Paul must have been the last guest to leave because minutes after he left the music had stopped and the front door locked. I could hear Scott and Phil cleaning up. I sat at the bottom stair watching them clean.

"You could help you know." Scott threw a cushion at me.

"I could." I threw it back. "But I won't."

"What did Paul go into your room for?" Phil asked.

"To see if I was okay after the whole Seth incident." I said. "He's such a lovely guy."

"Paul's a gooden." Phil nodded. "He doesn't like people that easily so count yourself and lucky missy."

"I will do." I smiled. "How are you two after that party?"

"It was eventful." Scott admitted.

"Tell me about it." Phil laughed. "Good job it wasn't actual New Year's."

"What are we doing for New Year's?" I asked.

"Staying at home with my pyjamas eating pizza and ice cream." Scott described his New Year's plan.

"Sounds about right." Phil said.

"Trust us to have the most amazing New Year's plan." I winked. "But, Caden's dad invited us over."

"Really?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Roo but not this year." I could tell Phil was thinking of the same reason I gave Caden. "You see him any time but can it be just us three on New Year's night?"

"Yes, of course." I smiled.

"Nearly a year." Scott spun me around. "I can't believe how far we've come."

"You look so different from when we first picked you up." Phil smiled. "You're happier, healthier, loved."

"Thank you." I said to them both.

* * *

**Honestly, I want more drama. Do you want Phil and Scarlet to fall out or Scott and Scarlet to fall out? What would be your reasoning for their falling out?**


	27. Chapter 27: New year, new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**mrs briannaorton: I know what you mean :)**

**Lexi.U: It's just you who thinks that, plus me. I'll be able to write a reason for their falling out.**

**ilynany: They are quite close.**

**Punk'sgirlforLifexxx: You're very welcome. I know you don't want her back but I can't think of another reason to have drama :(**

**Emma: I don't think they've actually had a fight but it'd be interesting to see Scott and Scarlet fall out.**

**foldintothenight: So no falling out on your behalf?**

**ILoveAnime89: Thank you :)**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Scott, Phil and I stayed in our pyjamas for the whole day of New Year's Eve. I had put on the new Bat onesie that Phil had gotten me and sat on the couch with some hot chocolate waiting for Caden to come over. It was a little before lunch time when Caden walked through the door.

"Hey." I went and pecked him on the lips. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Caden held me close. "This really suits you."

"Thank you." I twirled. "Phil got it me."

"She looks cute doesn't she?" Phil called from the kitchen.

"I know." Caden called back. "Great choice, dude."

"I'm home." Scott came in the house too from his last physiotherapy of the year. "Hey Cade."

"Hey Scott." Caden smiled.

"Are you done with the food?" I asked Phil.

"Yes Madame." Phil walked in with a tray full of tuna sandwiches. "Eat up."

"So you're leaving soon?" Caden said to Phil.

"Yes." Phil said through mouthfuls of food. "I'm leaving earlier than expected though. I go Thursday morning."

"So soon?" I frowned. "I love having you around. What's it going to be like without you?"

"I know, Phil." Scott frowned too. "You've been home for two and a bit months; it's going to be different with you gone."

"I know." Phil laughed. "I'll get to wear Roo's t-shirt when I get back though."

"My creation." I clapped my hands together. "When will you be back?"

"Tuesday morning." Phil said. "Five days without me. How are you going to cope?"

"I don't know." I sat on his knee and leaned back. "I may lock you in your room."

"I'd like you to try." Phil bit my shoulder.

"We don't have any chocolate, or Nutella!" Scott shouted from the kitchen. "We have to go shopping Phil."

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?" Phil shouted back.

"No." Scott ran into the living room. "Get changed and take me to the shop."

"You act like a five year old." Phil pushed me to the side and did as he was told.

Caden and I waved goodbye to Phil and Scott as they left for chocolate.

"Are you going to miss me?" Caden asked.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We won't be together tonight." Caden pouted.

"Get over it." I placed my feet on him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." Caden folded his arms.

"Come on." I sat up. "Don't be so sensitive."

Caden stuck his tongue out at me.

"Are you really going to act like you're mad at me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe." He pushed me back so I was lying on the couch with him on top.

"Get off just in case Phil and Scott come back." I tried to roll out.

"Nope." Caden pinned my arms about me.

"Caden." My mood took a 180 from playful to serious. "Please don't pin me."

Since I had the talk with Paul everything Rick had done to me flushed back. Even what he convinced Amy to do.

"Sorry." He let go of my arms. "Did I hurt your arms?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "That's what it was."

"Let me kiss them better." Caden brought my arms to his lips. "That okay?"

"Yes." I kissed his cheek. "You are too cute."

"Really?" Caden hugged me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good." He jumped up. "I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I looked up at him.

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bye." I got on my toes and tried to kiss him but I was still an inch short.

"Bye." He laughed then closed the remaining gap.

His lips were soft and warm despite the weather being in the negatives. I didn't want him to leave.

"That's enough." Phil walked in with Scott holding all the shopping bags. "Let's split it up."

"I was just going." Caden gave me a last peck. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Scott and Phil said while I walked Caden over to the door.

"Happy New Year." Caden stopped outside the door. "I hope you have a great one."

"Happy New Year." I gave him a final squeeze. "I hope we do."

I watched as he walked to the end of the street and went back inside. There was four hours left till midnight and we filled in that tine with two short movies.

"Five minutes left." I squashed up between Scott and Phil. "I hope this year will be as good the last one."

"You have us." Scott placed his head on my shoulder.

"We'll make sure it is amazing." Phil locked his hands with mine.

When the time came Scott was the only one counting down.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR." Scott jumped onto his feet.

Phil and I stood up beside him. Scott carried on cheering while Phil enveloped me in a hug.

"Happy new year. I love you to bits Scarlet. I'm so happy I allowed Scott to let you stay." Phil whispered in my ear.

"I love you to dad." I said back. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Come here." Scott pulled me off Phil. "Happy New Year sweetheart."

"Happy New Year daddy." I said into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He picked me up and spun me around. "This year is going to be amazing for you."

* * *

**_Scott's P.O.V._**

Spending time with Roo on New Year's Night was amazing; Phil and I couldn't believe we'd had her with us for nearly a year. We all fell asleep on the floor in the living room at one in the morning. When we woke up it was the last day we had together with Phil.

I had gotten used to having him home so he being on the road again was going to be strange. Being back to normal with Roo was going to be good though. But there was no doubt in my mind that she was going to miss him terribly. Sometimes I think she loves him more than me although that isn't true. She seems to connect to Phil more than me, share stories with him, she works out with him. Although for the last one, I can't go to the gym. I want to help her progress and her to share her feelings with me.

I sat and watched my now grown daughter dance around the kitchen with Caden making pancakes as Phil sat beside me.

"I feel like she's grown up with us" I told Phil.

"I know." Phil nodded. "But we would have never given her that past. Or inflict that kind of physical or emotional pain."

"Yes." I nodded. "And I hope we never do."

* * *

**I'm sorry about this chapter.**

**So far three people want Scott and Scarlet to fall out and one person wants Phil and Scarlet to fall out. I'll start the drama next chapter so you guys still can tell me who you want to fall out; Scott and Scarlet or Phil and Scarlet. Do you guys want Amy back too? She plays part in the falling out.**


	28. Chapter28:You said you'd always be there

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: Cutie, you are the only one who has that opinion. I thank you for contributing though :D**

**ilynany: So yes to Amy? :)**

**Emma: Thank you :D So far I may do something like that.**

**ILoveAnime89: Thank you :)**

**foldintothenight: You get my gist. :D**

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

Scott and Roo drove me to the airport on Thursday morning. I was making my house show debut with my new shirt that night. Although I felt happy going back to work I was going to miss two of my favourite people in the world. The overhead voice said it was my time to board; it was my time to say goodbye.

"Bye man." I hugged Scott. "It's going to be weird not putting up with you every day."

"You bet your sorry ass." Scott laughed. "I'm going to miss you too"

"Look after her." I patted his shoulder then let him go.

"My turn." Roo held her arms open for me.

"Come here." I picked her up from the floor.

"You need to keep contact with me every day." Roo said into my shoulder.

"I promise." I squeezed her tighter. "I make sure I get at least five hours sleep too."

"I've taught you well." She giggled.

"You need to be good too. Best behaviour at school and keep Scott well rested." I put her down.

"I will." She nodded, looking up at me. "I'm going to miss you."

"Miss doesn't cut the cord." I kissed her head. "I'm gone for less than a week, you'll be okay."

"Bye Phil." Scott waved as Roo held onto him.

"Bye." I shouted as I walked towards the terminal. "I love you."

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

The first night without Phil wasn't that bad. I had Scott keeping me company.

"Get up." He shook me awake Friday morning. "I made us breakfast in bed."

"Wait for Pap to wake up too." I said out of habit.

"We'll be waiting for a long time then." Scott laughed.

"Shit, yeah." I sat up and moved a bit so he could sit next to me. "Sorry."

"It's fine kid." He placed the plat on top of us. "Eat up."

When we had finished it was my turn to wash the dishes.

"Is Caden coming over today?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was meant to go over but I don't really want to."

"He'll show up at the door any minute now to see if you're okay." Scott laughed.

"He has a clean heart." I smiled.

"Well, I have to go." Scott said.

"How come?" It was my turn to ask questions.

"I have my physiotherapy don't I?" Scott started packing his stuff. "I also need to buy food because that used to be Phil's job."

"Do you need me to help?" I checked.

"No, it's fine." Scott kissed my head. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye." I closed the door after him.

Five minutes after Scott left there was a knock on the door.

"Morning beautiful." Caden kissed me. "How are you?"

"Glad to see you." I smiled up at him. "How are you?"

"Glad to see you." He repeated.

"How's Jerry?" I asked.

"Good." Caden nodded. "He's looking for local jobs."

"Like a fire fighter or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Anything he can get to be honest." Caden shrugged. "I hope he finds something he likes."

"Me too." I said.

"Where's Scott?" Caden asked.

"Gone shopping and physio." I told him. "He won't be back for at least three hours."

"Well…" Caden winked and pulled me close to him.

"Caden, no." I pushed him back by his chest while laughing. "Not yet."

"Have you talked to Phil yet?" He changed the conversation topic.

"No." I shook my head. "I should call him."

The conversation with Phil lasted around an hour thanks to Caden butting in every ten seconds. Thankfully he was okay and the entire roster loved the t-shirt I designed. Apparently Zack and Dolph were asking the creative team for me to design their next t-shirts.

"I knew I'd captured to most creative girl." Caden pecked my lips.

"Damn right." I winked.

"What do you want to do?" Caden asked. "The weather is quiet nice for January."

"I really don't want to leave." I yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Caden pulled me onto the couch.

"Thank would be great." I nodded.

Caden and I searched for a film to watch but nothing appealed to us. We settled for a talk show on T.V.

"This guy is amazing." Caden said to me. "We could never get stuff like this on Australian T.V."

"You guys had Home and Away didn't you?" I asked.

"That isn't a talk show where people are allowed to fight." Caden pointed out.

"True." I agreed. "I guess Jerry Springer is amazing."

"I'm home." Scott said sternly. "How are you kids?"

"Fine." Caden answered. "How are you Scott?"

"I'm good." Scott nodded. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"I'm going to go soon sir." Caden said. "Having lunch with my dad."

"He can come over too." Scott said. "What do you say, Roo?"

"That would be great." I smiled. "Scott can finally meet Jerry."

"I'll go get him now then." Caden nodded. "Bye Roo."

"Bye." I waved.

When I turned back around Scott had disappeared. I heard loud banging from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked Scott. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm fine."

"Hmm." I eyed him for a while. "Want some help?"

"That would be great." Scott said. "You can get the pot for pasta out of the cupboard."

We had the meal ready within an hour. Jerry came early and helped out. He and Scott seemed to hit it off straight away. We sat down to eat around seven o'clock.

"This is really nice." Jerry commented. "You two can really cook."

"Thank you." Scott and I said at the same time.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Jerry asked Scott.

"I wrestle." Scott laughed. "And live off Phil, I'm sure you've met him before."

"Yeah." Jerry recalled the condom situation. "It could have been on better terms."

"That's what he said." I laughed.

"What do you do?" Scott asked Jerry.

"I'm in the armed forces." Jerry said. "But I'm looking for a police or fire fighter job around but I can't find anything."

"Really?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "I know a few guys in the police department that could use some help. Want me to talk to them?"

"That would be great." Jerry nodded. "Thank you very much."

"No trouble." Scott gave a small smiled.

They continued their conversation as Caden and I washed up.

"I'm glad our parents get along." I smiled.

"Me too." He hugged me from behind once he was done.

I finished off my job then walked into the living room. Caden and Jerry were getting ready to leave.

"It was nice to meet you." Scott extended his hand.

"You too." Jerry shook it. "Thank you for inviting me to your house."

"You're welcome." Scott said.

"Bye Roo." Caden kissed my cheek.

"Bye." I gave him a small hug.

I turned to Scott once they had left. He had a thoughtful but worried look on his face.

"Daddy." I hugged him from behind. "It hasn't been you and me for a long time."

"I know." Scott turned around then continued hugging me. "We haven't had the house for our nonsense in ages."

"I do miss Pap though." I said into his chest.

"It's only been a day." Scott laughed.

"I know." I shrugged. "I miss talking to you too though."

"Do you?" Scott gave a sarcastic laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked up at him. "Of course I do."

"Nothing." Scott pushed me back.

"Are you sure?" I asked him softly. "If you need to talk to me about anything I'm here."

"Honestly, Scarlet." Scott called me Scarlet. He hasn't said my name in ages. "I don't know."

"Come on Dad." I pouted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Scott snapped. "You don't share anything with me so why should I share anything with you."

"I don't understand what you-." I started to say.

"Or course you don't." Scott shouted. "You're too caught up with talking to Phil about everything that you forget I'm here for you too. I saved you too."

"And I'm grateful that you did." I looked up at him.

"Are you?" Scott questioned. "Because I feel like I'm just someone you go to, to make you happy."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was really looking forward to how today was going to plan out." Scott said in a lowered voice. "I thought before that because of Phil and Caden you didn't have time for me but now Phil was gone we'd be having quality time but instead you're with your boyfriend."

"Do you want me stop seeing Caden?" I asked.

"I want you too…" Scott paused. "I don't know."

"I gave you my love." I chocked, my eyes were watering. "What more would you like?"

"Your trust?" Scott looked directly at me.

"My t-trust?" I stuttered. Nobody in the world had my trust. Not him, not Caden, not Phil. "I-."

"See." Scott gave a low laugh. "I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into. Now I do. My daughter doesn't even trust me." He turned and walked up to his room.

I didn't cry but the feeling of wanting to cry never left me. What would have caused Scott to think of that?

"Dad." I called out after him, my voice breaking at the end.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	29. Chapter 29: You're living off my sweat

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**ilynany: I know :)**

**Lexi.U: Thank you for liking it :D**

**Emma: Ta' :)x**

**foldintothenight: Thank you :)**

**jcena'sgirl557744: Thank you for following.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V**_

I stayed up most of the night thinking how I could make the morning less awkward and not a single thing came to mind. I finally gave up around seven in the morning and decided to make myself a hot chocolate. But, that didn't work on calming my nerves either. Finally, I got changed into my gym clothes, put my earphones in, and went for a run.

I ran, mostly, for an hour straight before I felt like I couldn't do anymore. I arrived back at home just after nine hoping I could have a shower before Scott woke up but a completely different scenario greeted me.

"Where were you?" Scott jumped up from his seat. "What makes you think you can just run away?"

"Good morning dad." I smiled at him. "I just went for a run; I thought you'd still be asleep."

"What have you had to eat?" He was calmer.

"Just a hot chocolate." I told him.

"I'll make some toast." Scott said. "You go shower."

I did as I was told. The hot water felt so good on my skin, it washed away all the remaining stress from the night before. I was planning on spending the remaining two days with Scott and home so there was no bother getting changed into anything fancy, instead I put on pyjama bottoms and a pull over hoodie.

"Smells nice." I said as I joined Scott in the kitchen.

"Yes, eat up." Scott nodded. "I have in ring training with the guys today. I might be there all day so don't wait up."

"You're leaving?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Scott grabbed an apple from the side. "My phone is on if you get in any trouble."

"Okay." I gave an awkward side smile. "Bye."

Scott just waved then walked out the kitchen. I heard him grabbing his coat then ran after him.

"Dad." I called.

He stopped just as the door was about to close behind him.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"I love you." I whispered while hugging him tightly, I'm not certain he heard me though.

After a brief moment I let him go. Scott didn't say anything, or return the hug; he just locked the door behind him.

I didn't understand what the whole sudden change of heart had come down to with Scott. It was over a brief period of a few hours. After a few hours of thinking and movie watching I got a call from Phil.

"Hello." I answered in the most cheerful voice I could.

"Hello Roo." Phil answered back. "How are you?"

"I'm good Pap." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Phil said. "On my way to a signing."

"Where about?" I asked.

"Los Angeles." I head him laugh. "It's so shiny here. How is Scott?"

"Gone to in ring training." I told him.

"He needs to get back on his feet." Phil said. "It's good that he's training. Is Caden with you?"

"No." I said. "I'm at home, alone. I was hoping to spend time with Dad today but then this came up. I might go to be though, I'm really tired."

"Did you sleep last night?" Phil quizzed.

"Yes." I lied. "But not well."

"Get to bed then." Phil said. "I'll call you in a few hours if I have time."

"Okay Pap." I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Roo." Phil laughed then hung up.

I managed to sleep; I woke up by the doorbell ringing. When I checked the time it was near midnight. I creped over to Scott's room but he wasn't there. I checking in the living room and kitchen but he wasn't there either. The doorbell was still ringing, furiously. I didn't know what to do. I got my phone ready to call the police just in case and grabbed Scott's baseball bat from the corner. My hand slowly reached for the door.

"About fucking time." Scott slurred, a strong smell of whiskey came with it.

"Have you been drinking?" I gaped at him. My stomach churned in disgust.

"What do you think?" He pushed passed me.

"Yes," I sighed. "You smell horrible by the way."

"I think it smells nice." Scott laughed.

"Where are your keys?" I changed conversation.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged. "Why didn't you answer the door quicker?"

"I was sleeping." I told him.

"Wouldn't wake up for your father." Scott laughed again.

"Dad, you know that isn't what it was." I tried to get him to sit on a chair. "Let's get some water in you then to bed."

"No." He shook his head.

"Drink up." I handed him a glass of water.

Strangely, he listened to me. But, as soon as the water was down he rushed to the bathroom. I ran after him, making sure he was okay. Scott managed to puke everywhere then pass out on the floor outside the bathroom. It took me a good ten minutes dragging him across the length of the corridor, into his room, and onto his bed. I took off his shoes, socks jacket and then covered him with a blanket. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Getting Scott into bed wasn't the whole of my worries. I had to clean all the sick out from the bathroom. The thing was I didn't want to. I bet that Scott wouldn't remember what happened in the morning, he wouldn't believe me if I told him that I had to clean up after him when normally it's meant to be the other way around. Instead I took a picture, to prove to him, and then started to clean up.

You'd think I was used to cleaning up sick because of my mother's alcohol problem but everything with her seemed like it happened years ago. The sight was horrible, the smell was horrible, and the cleaning was hard. I had to wait for the bleach to dry for around two hours. I had to check up on Scott the whole night, making sure he didn't choke on his own sick if he threw up again.

I did this until he woke up. I was in the kitchen, and he stomped down the stairs heavily. I quickly made him a coffee and slices of toast.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Scott rubbed his eye with his palm.

"You came home pissed out of your head, threw up everywhere then passed out." I said bluntly. "How's the hangover?"

"Pissed out my head explains my headache." Scott said. "I never puked or passed out though."

"How did you get into bed then?" I quizzed.

"Walking." He shook his head like the answer was so obvious.

"I carried you in." I told him.

"No you didn't." Scott laughed, then clutched onto his head.

"Yes I did." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not strong enough." Scott said.

"Really?" I gaped at him. "Look at this." I showed him the picture I took. "You passed out right outside."

"I don't have time for your nonsense." Scott flushed, knowing I was right. "I need a shower."

While he was in the newly cleaned bathroom I placed two painkillers and a glass of water in his room knowing he wouldn't take them if I gave it him personally. I didn't know whether to tell Phil how strange Scott was acting but even if I did it wasn't his problem.

Scott's mood carried on all day, even when he got fully sober.

"Why are you not at your boyfriends?" Scott stared at me.

"Do you want me to go?" His comment took me by surprise.

"It's just he hasn't been down for like what, two days." Scott laughed.

"I wanted to spend time with you but it seems like you want to escape every time I try talking normally to you." I told him.

"You wanted to spend time with me?" Scott didn't even try to supress the humour in his voice. "This is news."

"Why are you acting like it's such a terrible thing?" I looked at him.

"Not a terrible thing." Scott shook his head.

I didn't know how to reply to that. All I could say was: "Goodnight.". Then walk off into my bedroom. Having an early night was the perfect idea seen as there was school in the morning.

I texted Phil before I went to sleep. _'Goodnight Pap. I miss you; everything has changed since you have left.'_

Although I sent him that text I didn't expect him to understand the true meaning of the last comment.

My night's sleep was bumpy. I kept on waking up. Altogether I must have only had five hours sleep. When the clock read seven I got up and preceded my normal schedule on a school morning. I got changed, brushed my hair, packed my stuff, had breakfast and got ready to leave. I picked my keys up from the counter. They managed to slip through my fingers and land loudly on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Scott rushed angrily down the stairs. "Can't a man sleep on a Monday morning?"

"Sorry dad." I whispered, although that didn't make a difference. "I was just heading to school."

"Get going then." He pointed at the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I finished packing the last of my stuff.

"I'm fine." Scott said like he was only saying it to make me shut up. "You?"

"Could be better." I admitted as I zipped up my bag. I took a deep breath. "How are you feeling about me?"

"So that's what it's about." Scott said. "My feelings haven't changed since Friday night."

"But they were different on Friday morning." I pointed out.

"So?" He snorted. "I realised what this relationship is about."

"What is it about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You used me to get away from Rick but when he finally left you didn't." Scott looked at me expressionless. "You found a nest here of two people giving you money and food."

"What?" I was shocked. "You think I'm usi

ng you, you surely can't."

"I surely can." Scott mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"If that's honestly what you think confirm it now and I'll leave." My chest tightened. "That isn't why I stayed. I didn't nest in your money."

"I will." Scott's eyes looked so dark. "That's what I honestly think."

I took out everything Scott and Phil gave me from my bag. I handed him my phone. My camera.

"I'll see you around then." I choked out.

I grabbed the remainder of my stuff that was left.

"I nested in your love." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear, before closing the door behind me.

* * *

**This was the hardest chapter I've had to write.**


	30. Chapter 30: I'd do anything for a smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**bbdanitkd: Thank you for following and favoriting.**

**Emma: I feel horrible for writing him like that.x**

**ilynany: I don't know when if Phil can sort everything out.**

**Lexi.U: I know, I don't think Roo can truly leave him.**

**foldintothenight: Yeahp.**

**andr3aq: Thank you for favoriting.**

**I know I'm writing Scott in a bad light these past few chapters but I honestly don't think he's like that in real life. It's been really hard writing because I don't know how harsh to make the chapters. Do you want me to cool off or go harsher?**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I met Caden at the end of the porch. By the time I got to him my hands were shaking bad, my breath was limited, and my legs felt like they were going to give out from under me.

"What's wrong?" Caden hooked an arm around me so a part of my weight was on him.

"Nothing." I shook my head, trying to straighten myself.

"Don't lie to me Scarlet." He placed me on the bench at the end of the street.

"Nothing." I choked out. If I spoke about what happened, I may not be able to stop the tears.

"I'll get it out of you." He said. "Are you well enough to go to school?"

"Yes." I nodded, although I didn't know how sure I was.

"I'm going to let you stand up on your own." Caden took a step back.

"See." I slowly stood up.

Having Caden there as a support really helped. I felt more centred than when I first left the house.

"I still don't know." Caden gave a worried look. "Do you want me to take you back home?"

"I kind of don't have one." I looked down, hiding the shame in my eyes.

"Of course you do." He chuckled, probably thinking I was joking. "I bet Scott is in there worried about the state you left in."

"No he's not." I laughed through my pain. "He doesn't even want me in the house."

"What?" Caden was shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I clutched onto my ribs.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Caden picked me up into his arms.

"No." I kicked out. "Not home, I don't like being picked up either."

"Will you go to my home them?" Caden held me close. "I don't want you collapsing from panic or stress."

"Fine." I looked up at him. "Thank you."

Caden and I walked over to his house. He had a supportive arm around my waist the whole time there. When we arrived the house was empty. Then I remembered that Scott was going to help Jerry get a job this afternoon. I sat on the couch as Caden brought us both a cup of tea.

"Spill." He turned around to me.

"I…" I didn't know what to tell him, or where to start. I guess Caden guessed that.

"What happened after we left on Friday?" Caden asked.

"He shouted a bit. He said he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into adopting me." I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my chin on it.

"And on Saturday?" Caden scooted closer to me.

"He was gone most of the day. He arrived home at midnight, pissed out of his head. He managed to puke everywhere then pass out." I squeezed my knees closer to me. "I had to carry him to his bed then clean up."

"I can't believe this." Caden sighed and took hold of my hand. "And yesterday?"

"He denied that he had done anything until I showed him proof." I said. "He keeps on saying how I trust Pap more than him and how he's just a back-up plan."

"And this morning?" Caden wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"He made a comment saying that after he saved me from Rick the only reason I still stay is because I nest in their money." I shook my head. "I said if he really thought that then I'd leave. And he said he did."

"How about Phil, what does he say about this?" Caden kissed the top of my head.

"He doesn't know." I told him. "I don't want him to find out and start thinking like Scott. I can't lose three parents. I barely managed to stay strong when I lost one and now I feel like a second is slipping right through my fingers."

"You honestly have nowhere to stay?" Caden pulled my head up with his hands.

"Yes." I blushed.

"Do you want to stay here?" Caden suggested.

"I don't want to bother you." I said.

"Nonsense." Caden laughed. "Do you have anything with you?"

"I have the clothes I have on a two books." I told him. "My phone and everything else I left with Scott."

"He must be out with my dad now." Caden shrugged. "Do you want to go in and get your clothes?"

"I do have a spare key." I held the key up.

"Let's go." Caden dragged me onto my feet.

We walked over to the house and I let us both in. Just as I closed the door behind Caden I heard my phone, that was still where I left it, buzz. The screen showed two text messages from Phil.

'I haven't spoken to you in a few days. How is my girl?'

the next was from two hours later, which was now.

'young lady! Answer me right now or you're in big trouble when I come home tomorrow.'

I ignored both texts and joined Caden who had already started packincosmos of my clothes.

"That'll be enough." I told him. "I'm going to have to come back tomorrow to see Phil: I'll get some clothes then."

"Okay." Caden zipped up the bag. "Anything else you need to do?"

"Leave a note for Scott." I grabbed a pen and paper from the side.

The note read:

"I don't understand what has gotten over you the past few days but I feel responsible. And knowning that I'm responsible for your discomfort pains me so much. If you had thought those things earlier you should have told me before, I would have been long gone by now. But, I love what I have with you and Phil. I appreciate it, always have and always will. I don't want to go back to my mother, wasn't like you two. Losing you now reminds me of losing my father. I have the same clenching feeling in my chest that won't go away. The worst part is I've lost two fathers, and now I'm scared Pap is going to act the same way resulting me in losing three fathers. My heart can't deal with that. You should know I love you very much and trust is a sketchy topic for me. I didn't nest in your money. I nested in your love and comfort. I'm sorry that I overstayed my welcome. I love you, Scarlet."

Writing that brought a tear to my eye. It made me think that Scott was gone forever.

"Come on sweet." Caden clasped my hand in his. "I don't want you crying here."

Caden held onto me all the way back to his house while I held back my tears. He locked his house door behind us as I made my way upto his room.

"Come here." Caden held his arms wide open for me.

I went to them, letting his be my comfort. My arms were wrapped around his torso and his around my back, pulling me closer.

"I don't know why anyone would want to let you go." Caden whispered into my head. "I never could."

"Thank you." I looked up at him, still in a hug.

His face lowered so his lips could meet mine. The shock I got from kissing him still hadn't left from our first kiss.

"I wish you could of had a stable childhood." Caden pulled back slowly. "You wouldn't be so damaged now, although you don't show it. That's what I admire about you. I also wish that Rick fellow hadn't assaulted you." Caden added a low chuckle.

"Which way do I take that." I raised an eyebrow, but I knew he was joking.

"Both." Caden chuckled again. "He doesn't have the right to do that to anyone. But then again the things I could do to you..."

"Do I sense flirting?" I pulled Caden into a kiss again.

"Maybe." Caden said, while still kissing. He stepped with me in his arms.

"I swear I'm getting better." I pulled back, making him stop.

"I know hunnie." Caden pecked me one last time then got off.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

"I nested in your love." Scarlet said as she closed the door behind her.

Seeing her go was the one thing I never imagined would happen. I love that girl but my actions were for the best. I hope. The thing was I didn't believe any of the words that I said. I had to say them because the consequences that might happen could be bad.

I stayed in the same spot for what seemed like an eternity. I had to leave because I promised Jerry I would get him a job. Hopefully he could help me out once he was secure on the team.

Nubmly, I got all my stuff then left. Getting Scarlet out of my head now was impossible. At every turn and stop I wanted to go and get her. Tell her I'm sorry. Return her hug. Tell her I love her too. But that was never going to happen.

I had one job to sort out before I went over to the police station. I stopped at the place we'd been meeting for the past few days.

"Finally." Amy crowded me with an unwanted hug.

* * *

**Phil is going to be back in the next chapter, what so you think should happen with him?**

**And how about Caden and Scarlet? Should they get intimate?**


	31. Chapter 31: You are scared - so you lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: It's been really challenging to write too.**

**AngelsDestiny22: Thank you.**

**Emma: I know. Let's see.x**

**foldintothenight: Yeahp. I think I'm going to drop that just for this chapter.**

**Lexi.U: Poor Scarlet.**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Jerry came back with a massive smile on his face.

"I got the job." He jumped up and down with papers in his hand. "That dad of yours is amazing."

"I know." I nodded. "He is."

"How is Scott?" Caden tested how much Jerry knew. "He seemed down, troubled even. But he convinced the guys the guys to hire me."

Caden shot me 'I told you so' look.

"Well," Caden changed the conversation topic. "Can Scarlet stop over for a few nights? I stay over at hers all the time."

"Of course she can." Jerry nodded. "Make yourself at home darling."

"Thank you Jerry." I smiled.

"Do you need me to tell Scott and Phil?" Jerry asked.

"No." I jumped to it. "They already know."

"Okay." Jerry eyed me for a second then left.

"That was close." Caden whispered in my ear. "Let's go upstairs."

"Won't he suspect something is going on?" I asked once we were inside his room.

"I don't think so." Caden shrugged. "He's very fond of you. You staying here won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to be a weight. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"Of course I'm sure." Caden laughed. "Where would you go if you couldn't?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I feel like I should go see my dad one more time. Maybe he has changed his mind."

"You're saying this but do you believe it?" Caden pulled me to his lap.

"No." I shook my head. "I guess there is no harm in trying. Would you mind if I went?"

"I'm coming too." He said. "I can't have you there on your own."

"You don't have to." I got off him.

"But I want to." Caden stood up beside me.

We told Jerry that we were going for a walk and that we shouldn't be longer than an hour. I clasped onto Caden's hand as we walked through the streets.

"Are you sure?" Caden pulled me to him as we stopped outside the porch. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes I nodded." But one thing was out of place. There were two cars parked outside. "Who's is that other car?"

"I can't remember." Caden shrugged. "It looks familiar though."

"I know." I said and slowly opened the gate.

We walked across to the door and stopped still.

"Should I knock?" I whispered.

"Shh." Caden pressed his ear against the front door. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" I pressed my ear across the door too. "Yes." You could faintly hear two people shouting. "Who's with her?"

"Are you ready to go in?" Caden pulled me back with him.

I took and deep breath and opened the door. The sight that greeted me I partially hoped I never saw.

"This explains everything." I looked at Scott, feeling betrayed.

"I thought she left." Amy growled.

"Scarlet." Scott looked at me in pure shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Not betraying you." I took one last glance at him before running out. I faintly heard Caden after me.

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

My meeting with the police went really well. They gave Jerry the job he was aiming for. The dreaded thing was that Amy was coming over to the house to discus, whatever that meant. As I got into the car Phil called. I put him on loudspeaker.

"Scott?" Phil sounded unsure.

"Phil?" I repeated his tone back to him.

"Where's Roo?" Phil asked. What was I meant to tell him?

"School." It wasn't a lie.

"Why hasn't she spoken to me?" Phil kept the questions coming.

"I don't know." Scarlet wasn't shutting everyone out because I was shutting her out was she?

"She better be okay man." Phil sounded mad.

"I had to go." I rushed. "I'm driving."

Before he got the chance to answer I turned the phone off. I wish I could turn back time and change everything, but that isn't possible. Just as I pulled up at home Amy pulled up behind me.

I walked inside without bothering to look at her. There was a split second before she came inside and in that split second I found something out of place. There was a small piece of paper on the table. I picked it up and shoved it into my back pocket.

"You were telling the truth weren't you?" Amy laughed. "She really is gone."

"What is your problem?" I glared. "She's gone, can't you leave us be?"

"But I don't believe she'll stay away." She gave another one of her wicked laughed. "Not for long. Phil is back tomorrow. Do you reckon she'll be able to stay away from him?"

"She doesn't have to. She loves Phil and Phil loves her." I shouted. "What is so wrong with us three being a family?"

"Because you were mine first." She shouted back. "It was Scott, Phil, and Amy before it was Scott, Phil, and Scarlet."

Our shouting was interrupted by the opening of a door. Scarlet walked in with Caden stood behind her.

"This explains everything." Scarlet looked at me with teary eyes, a very rare sight from her.

"I thought she left." Amy commented but we both ignored her.

"Scarlet." I stepped towards her, not knowing how to react. "What are you doing here?"

"Not betraying you." She bitterly answered. She might have as well grabbed my heart and started to squash my heart.

Before I got the chance to react, say something, or go up to her, she had left. She ran. She ran away from me. I was meant to be her father figure.

"Where you lying to me?" Amy shouted. "Do really want the things we discussed about to happen?"

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I ran down the street and to the park at the other end of the street before I halted to a stop.

"Come on." Caden pulled my face to his chest. "I'm here. It's okay."

"Why?" I sobbed into his chest. "Why can't I find anyone that loves me as much as I love them?"

"You do." Caden held me tighter and swept my feet from under me. "You have so many people that love you."

"Do I?" I clutched onto him. "Then why do the people I love always leave me?"

"I don't know." Caden sighed, and I didn't blame him. "They're fools."

Caden carried me silently to his house then up to his room. He sat down with me still in his arms.

"I loved him." I told Caden. "He was my dad. He filled up that gap that was left from my real father."

"I know Scarlet." Caden just held me. Brushed my hair once in a while. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"That's what I want to tell myself." My sobs stopped. "But I can't think of anything."

"There will always be an explanation sweetheart." Caden kissed the top of my head. "Don't you worry."

"Promise me you won't leave too." I looked up at him.

"I promise." Caden smiled. "Let's get you to bed."

Caden left the room so I could get changed into my pyjama bottoms and one of his shirts. He got changed in the bathroom. I was lead in his bed, facing the wall, when he walked back in. He laid down behind me and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"I also promise everything will be better." Caden whispered in my ear.

"I don't believe that." I answered.

"I do." Caden rested his head on the crease of my neck. "Sleep tight beautiful."

His last comment brought a smile to my face. It was very rare that anyone complimented me. It felt right hearing it from Caden. Being in his arms would have made it easier for me to sleep: if I hadn't found out about Scott and Amy.

I watched the wall most of the night while listening the Caden's deep breathing. He sounded so peaceful and carefree. The night was also spent with thoughts of what was going to happen in the morning. I couldn't miss another day of school, but I also wanted to see Phil as soon as possible.

I got interrupted from my thoughts by Caden kissing me from the tip of my shoulder to the base of my neck.

"Good morning angel." Caden whispered in my ear. "Sleep well."

"Morning Caden." I turned so I could face him. "I could barely sleep."

"Poor angel." He pulled me close so the tips of our noses touch. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm looking forward to seeing Phil today though."

"That is going to be awkward." He commented. "How do you think he's going to act towards Scott?"

"I don't want him to act the same as dad but I don't want him to be mad at dad either." I told him. "What time is it?"

"Half past seven." Caden said after looking at the clock. "Are we going to school?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Everything has to go back to normal."

"Okay." Caden propped himself up. "I'll make us some tea while you got changed."

I got changed into my jeans and stole one of Caden's jumpers to keep me warm.

"That suits you." Caden winked as I walked into the kitchen. "Too bad it's three sizes too big."

"I think it's lovely." I said as I pulled out my hair from under the collar. "Do you want me to make you breakfast while you get changed?"

"What would you like to eat?" Caden handed me the tea.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"No, you have to eat something." Caden shot me a look. "Make some toast for us both to eat."

"Fine." I playfully growled.

Caden got changed; we had our breakfast, and then left for school. But to get to school we had to walk past home. Outside the door was only Scott's car, Amy's had gone. The front door was wide open though.

"What do you think he's doing?" Caden said, pointing at the door.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Do you think something is wrong? Should we help?"

"He hurt you." Caden laughed. "And now you want to see if he's okay."

"I know." I whispered. "But, I love him."

Caden took hold of my hand as we crossed the street and walked towards the house. As we got closer I could hear shouting and screaming. This time it was a man with him.

"What is this supposed to mean?" The man shouted. "Why would she leave a letter saying she's sorry that she overstayed her welcome?"

As we got closer I could see Phil through the opening of the door. He must have come back early.

"Phil, let me explain." Scott tried to reason.

"Explain why you kicked out daughter out?" Phil sounded mad. "Why she feels like she has no parental love?"

"There is a very good reason." I head Scott say. "I just need your help."

"Need my help?" I saw Phil throw his arms up in the air. "Help with hurting her even more."

"I don't want to do that." Scott was shouting too now. "She's my daughter as much as she is yours."

"Do you know where our daughter is?" Phil gave a stressed laugh.

"I-." Scott didn't know how to answer. "No."

"I want to hit you so bad right now." Phil growled. "Have you tried looking for her?"

I zoned out of their argument and turned to Scott.

"You should go stop them." Caden said before I said anything to me.

"You thing that too." I looked up at him. "I don't want them to fall out because of me."

"I know." Caden kissed the top of my head. "And you might find out about Amy. Go get them tiger."

I walked quickly past the porch and to the door. I looked inside while they carried on arguing, they hadn't realised I was there. Caden caught up behind me. For a brief moment there was silence, I felt that was my moment to interfere.

"Pap." I whispered, my voice wouldn't go any louder. Both their heads turned to me in a millisecond.

"Scarlet." Phil took a sigh of relief and ran to me. "I thought you had gone forever."

"Daddy." I clung onto him as he picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and nested my head in his shoulder. The stress of the past few days finally got released through my tears. They wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. My arms and legs started shaking again.

"It's okay." Phil had one arm around my waist, holding me safe, and the other on my head. "I'm here now."

"Scarlet." Scott took a step towards me, holding his hand out centimetres from my back.

My whole body tensed. I thought he was going to take a strike at me.

"Please don't." I jumped off from Phil and put my hands up instinctively. "Don't you hit me too."

"No." Scott shook his head in defence. "How couldn't you think I'd do that, Scarlet?"

"How could I not." I said. "You've already hurt me enough being with Amy, what difference would it make if you started hitting me too."

"You're seeing who?" Phil stood there in shock.

"I swear to god there's an explanation." Scott started to tear too. "How could you think I would betray you like that Scarlet? I would never do that to you."

"How?" I laughed. I was scared my words might hurt him but he had to know. I walked close to him so I didn't have to shout. "Because you stopped loving me like the rest of them. I apologise for coming to your house again. All I wanted was to see Pap, and I've done that. I apologise for the past year of my life."

I walked past him and towards the door to Caden. That was the only thing I could think to do.

"Roo, wait." Phil rushed after me. He stopped and whispered in my ear. "I know something is wrong with him. I know him when he's guilty and hiding something. This is one of them times."

"Dad." I hugged him. "Look what I've caused between two best friends. It's best if you both forget about me."

"What?" Phil squeezed me tight from shock. "What is that supposed to mean."

"It's only going to be a matter of time before you think the same, we might as well separate now." I let go of our embrace. "I love you dad."

* * *

**Anyone else see the story ending soon? Maybe in three chapters?**


	32. Chapter 32: Lose you all over again

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Emma: Thank you :) x**

**Lexi.U: So sad... :(**

**foldintothenight: I feel like everyone might be getting bored with me babbling on all the time.**

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

"Are you crazy?" I pulled her back to my arms. "I could never do that to you. I-. No, never."

"You will though." Scarlet sniffled. "Everyone else does."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else, am I?" I held her at arm's length. "You are not leaving this house until I say so."

"I'm going to die here." She joked.

"How are you?" I looked back at Caden. "Thanks for looking after my girl."

"My pleasure Phil." He smiled.

"Do you want to stick around or head off to school?" I asked Caden, not wanting to bother him with our problems anymore.

"I want to know Scarlet is okay." Caden said.

"Okay kid." I nodded. "Are you ready to-."

I got cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a car coming down the road.

"Get in." Scott shouted.

We all rushed inside and locked the door behind us.

"She's here to see me." Scott said, referring to Amy. "You guys can stay here or listen in from upstairs."

"Upstairs." I grabbed hold of the kids' arms.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Phil, Caden and I were at the top of the stairs watching Scott as he let Amy in the house.

"How long do we have before he gets here?" Amy rushed in. "What's the plan."

"There is no plan." Scott locked the door. "I want my kid back."

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Amy threw he hands up in the air.

"I highly doubt you're going to do anything you say." Scott gave testing eyes.

"You know I have guys on the inside." Amy said. "I can make Phil regret leaving me. I can hurt you myself."

"What good is that?" Scott shook his head as if to say, what is that going to do.

"If Scarlet is the girl I think she is, her world will crumble around her knowing you two are hurt. She doesn't care if anybody hurts her, she won't react unless I hurt you, Phil or that boy." Amy let out a chilling laugh. "If you two see she's hurt, emotionally or physically, you guys will kick yourselves because you can't do anything about it."

"You won't get anything out of that." You could see the fear in his eyes.

"I won't have to get to that." Amy sat down on the sofa and pulled her bag to her chest. "Now that she's cut out of your life, we need to cut her out of Phil's life. Then we can be the trio we used to be."

"So that's your aim." Scott's eyes were wide. "You'll never have that."

"I'm already half way there." Amy gave another gruelling laugh.

"I love my daughter." Scott held his place. "She means everything to me, I will let you hurt me as much as you like but she is going to be okay."

"Oh really." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Scott nodded. "You leave, I'm going to get her and give her the biggest hug. Tell her how much I love her."

"I might leave." Amy pulled something out of her bag. "But you definitely won't."

I couldn't make out what it was.

"What the fuck is your problem." Scott walked back against the wall and stared up at us in panic. "Going to shoot me?"

Phil and I shared a moment of what the hell do we do.

"Now are you still up for getting hurt as much as I want for her." Amy came up to the wall, in our sight, holding the gun two feet away from Scott's head. She didn't realise we were there. "Is she really worth it?"

Scott tilted his back up to where we were, looking directly in my eye. "She's worth all of it."

"No." I jumped out of my place. Taking the stairs in twos I was at the bottom before she could react. I stepped in between the gap between Scott and the gun. "I'm not."

"Well, well, well." Amy smirked. "I don't know which one of you to shoot first. Scott, for lying, or you for… Well, being you."

"Shoot me." I looked at her. "But you'll never get to him."

"What are you doing?" Scott growled in my ear. "Get out of here."

I looked up at Phil and he had the burning desire to help in his eyes. If I could make her face the other way, Phil might be able to tackle her from behind. I was willing to take the risk of getting hurt.

I grabbed hold of the gun and pressed it up against my forehead. "Come on Amy." I slowly started stepping to the side so she had to follow. "Shoot me." She now had her back completely to the stairs.

"Don't push me girl." Amy managed to finish her sentence before Scott and Phil jumped at her.

At the same time she got grappled to the floor, I collapsed myself. There was a burning sensation on the inside of my left thigh. My eyes looked down to find a hole through my jeans and a dark red dripping down it. The smell coming off it was intoxication and the blood stuck onto my hand. My head felt faint but I had to keep up for Scott and Phil.

I tried standing up but it wouldn't work. I heard another pair of feet rushing down the stairs.

"Scarlet." Caden looked at my leg then at me. "Look at me angel, don't close your eyes."

"Caden." My hand reached out to him.

"Let's wrap this around you." Caden took off his top, exposing his defined muscles.

"Ow." I flinched as Caden wrapped the shirt tightly around my leg.

On the other side of the room Phil had tied down Amy's hands while Scott kept her still. They didn't bother looking at me.

"Guys." Caden called. "She just took a bullet for you and you're not helping her."

"She what?" Both their heads darted up.

"My head and stomach is doing flips." I said, only loud enough for Caden to hear. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"It's the blood." Caden crouched to my side. "Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"I can't have you seeing me throw up." I tried to stand up. My arms gave from under me and my head hit the floor; not helping my dizziness.

"Scarlet." Phil rushed to my side. "Look at me, we have a lot to talk about."

My eyes flutter, fighting to stay open. Phil pulled my shoulders up so my back was off the floor.

"Look at me Scarlet." Phil demanded. "Don't close your eyes."

"Dad." I managed to keep eye contact with him.

"Caden," Phil turned to him. "Keep her back straight and talk to her. I'm going to call the police and an ambulance."

I could hear Amy screaming at Scott, saying how they will regret it all.

"Look at me." Caden was still on eye level. "I'm so mad and proud of you."

"Really?" I gave a tired laugh.

"How could you do that?" Caden gripped my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. "What if she actually shot you?"

"I'd be dead." I put it bluntly, but wasn't very loud.

"Keep with me." Caden kissed my cheek. "Please don't let go."

"I won't." I looked at him. "Don't let me go."

"I won't." He laughed. "I'm so proud of you for defending the ones you love."

"You would have done the same." I said, resting me head against his shoulder.

"No Scarlet." Caden growled the turned to shout at Phil. "Where are they?"

"Their coming." Phil shouted back. "The police should be here in a matter of seconds."

"NO!" Amy yelled from Scott's grip.

Before her yelling could carry on the police sirens pulled up in front of the house. Phil ran to the door and opened it to let the officers in.

"We've got it sir." One of them said before rushing to Amy's side.

I partly saw them cuffing her hands behind her back.

"The ambulance is here." Phil called from the door.

"They're here angel." Caden pulled my chin up so I was looking up at him. "Hold on just a little longer."

"I can't." I whimpered. My head was spinning more than ever.

"I'll make sure you're safe." Caden swept me up in one smooth motion, not giving my muscles a time to react.

"I can't," I choked. "I'm tired and hurting. My head…"

"It's okay." Caden hushed me. "Sleep. I've got you."

* * *

_**Scott's P.O.V.**_

"We need one of you with Amy and the other with Scarlet." The police officer said.

"Let me go with Roo." I told Phil.

"Actually…" The police officer stopped him from answering. "We need both of you with us. I think her boyfriend is with her. We'll have you at the hospital in an hour."

"Will she be okay?" I asked the officer.

"I can't say." He looked at me apologetically. "The medics with know."

"We're going." The ambulance driver shouted.

"But…" Before Phil could interfere the ambulance was gone.

"I'm so sorry." I turned to Phil. "It's all my fault. Please forgive me."

"Damn right it is." Phil said, but he wasn't as mad as before. "You have to ask Scarlet that."

"She won't look at me again." I rested my head in my hands. "She's going to hate me."

"She wouldn't have taken a bullet if she did." Phil patted my back.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. Everything seemed blurry and my head ached with every pulse. I saw figures at the end of the room coming into focus.

"Scarlet." Caden said softly, taking my hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts." I told him.

"I can explain why that is." Caden stroked the back of my hand. "But do you need anything first?"

"My fathers?" I asked.

"They're in the other room." Caden said. "You've only just got out of surgery and they're only letting me in."

"I'm sorry for everything." I squeezed his hands as much as I could.

I could feel myself slowly zoning out.

"Please could you get them?" I whispered.

Around a minute later Caden returned with two figures behind him. Before I could tell if it was Scott and Phil everything around me went dark.

I don't know when I woke up but it wasn't bright anymore. The corridor lights were turned on but the room lights were off. There was also no light coming from outside. The clock on the wall read ten o'clock. Everything was clearer than before: I felt rested.

I turned my head to the side and Phil was asleep on the chair. Scott and Caden I couldn't see. I felt horrible for waking Phil up but I wanted to know they were okay.

"Dad." I croaked out.

"Huh, what?" Phil jumped out of his seat. His eyes glimpsed at mine for a moment. "Scarlet? Sweetheart."

"Dad." I smiled. "You're here."

"Yes." Phil came to my side. "How are you? Would you like anything?"

"What happened?" I asked, remember everything patchily. "I remember hearing you and Scott arguing. I think we rushed upstairs. Amy might have had a gun."

"She shot you. On your thigh." Phil put it bluntly. "You're fine now."

"What about dad?" I looked up at him, my eyes tearing up from past memories.

"He's fine." Phil brushed my cheek. "It's okay."

"I was so worried." I hugged Phil tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Phil kissed the top of my head. "Do you need anything?"

"Why did I get shot?" I barged him with more questions but everything seemed to be coming back. "No, wait. I stopped her from shooting dad."

"Yes." Phil nodded. "He feels so bad."

"Where is he?"

"In the other room," Phil said. "One of us had to stay with you. We forced Caden to go home and get some sleep."

"Really?" I expected Phil to send Scott home too.

"Yes." Phil looked at me. "Why?"

"Help me up please." I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed but standing on it hurt at little.

"Don't get up." Phil pushed me back down.

"Please don't argue with me." I pouted.

"What's going on?" Speak of the devil and he shall come. Scott was at the door.

"Nothing." Phil said, looking at me as if to say 'take things slow'.

"Dad." I looked up at Scott, not believing my eyes.

He was safe, in front of me, and seeing if I was okay.

"Get some rest." Scott said, having guilt written on his face. "It's been a tough few days for you."

"But…" I tried to reason.

"We all need some rest." Scott whispered. "You should sleep too, Phil."

"I'll go to the other room." Phil took off and left after squeezing my hand slightly.

He also said something in Scott's ear before leaving.

"Goodnight Scarlet." Scott said before turning to leave. I was worried that if he did go he would never return.

"No." I choked out "Please don't leave me again."

"I-." Scott turned back around and closed the door behind him. "I never left in the first place."

"You went with her." I pulled my good leg to my chest. "I saw my father slip from my hands. Again."

"It wasn't like that." He tried to reason.

"You said you didn't trust me or want me." I must have been angrier than I thought. "You wouldn't even return a simple hug but I jumped in front of a bullet for you."

"Scarlet." Scott crouched next to me. "I never meant any of that. I thought I proved that with Amy this morning."

"You made some comments but how do I know they're not true." I tried to supress the tears. "I loved you with all my heart and I still do, but you didn't believe me."

"Hey," Scott tried to laugh it off. "At least you're opening up to me now."

"How could you…? Why would you…?" I couldn't find the right words. Instead a tear slipped down.

"Don't cry." Scott brushed it from my cheek. "I killed myself a million times today. Because you were in a hospital bed, you were in harm's way, and all because of me. I was scared of getting you physically hurt that I didn't realise how much I hurt you emotionally. You didn't deserve to be treated like the way I treated you. If I could turn back time I would, but I can't. All I can do is say I'm sorry. I apologise for everything." Scott held onto my shoulders. "I love you so much."

His arms went from my shoulders to wrapped around me tightly. I returned his hug with the same force. I'd been betrayed, heartbroken, and crushed, in just a few days that his arms felt like a relief. My tears came at full force onto his chest.

"I love you." I said through sobs.

"I'm so sorry." He clutched onto me tighter.

My breathing became quicker again. My head spun. This seemed to be a regular occurrence the past few day.

"I can't breathe." I choked out. "Let go."

"What?" He let go. "Oh, iron tablets."

"Sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have iron-deficiency anaemia." Scott sighed. "Probably caused by me. Another thing I'm sorry for. I'll get medication."

I took the tablet form him and a bottle of water. "Thanks." I said before taking the tablet. "This has been an eventful few days."

"I know." He was right back beside me.

"I honestly can't believe you let me go." I grabbed him close. "But I'm glad you're back."

"Don't you cry otherwise you'll get me started this time." Scott was getting choked up. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I love you dad." My eyes flushed with tears again.

"I love you too." He sniffled.

* * *

**What should happen in the next chapter? Probably the last one you guys.**


	33. Chapter 33:I love you more than anything

**Last chapter you guys...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Colt Cabana. I only own my characters. The original story-line belongs to: Punk'sgirlForLifexxx. You guys should check her out and read her stuff, it's really good. I thank her for letting me have a go writing this story-line.**

**I will refer to CM Punk as Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana as Scott Colton. For other superstars I will use their ring names (mainly, there might be an exception).**

**Shoutouts;**

**Lexi.U: Thanks hun but this is the last chapter. :(**

**Emma: I was thinking of something along the lines of that :'3 x**

**shadowgrneyes: You put such a massive smile on my face it's unbelievable. Thank you for saying that because it has given me so much more confidence. I'm glad you've enjoyed my writing and stuck with my babbling. :)**

**foldintothenight: It's sad for me to see it end too.**

**Punk'sgirlForLifexxx: Thank you SO much for letting me write this :)**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Scott fell asleep in the chair I found Phil in. It must have been the night in a while where I was able to get a good night's sleep. Listening to Scott's snoring in the morning it must have been the same for him too. The doctor came in with Phil closely behind at nine o'clock; scaring Scot awake.

"Rise and shine." The doctor smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I smiled back. "My thigh hurts but that's it. My headache and dizziness has gone."

"I guess you've been explained where the dizziness has been coming from?" The doctor looked through the flipchart.

"Yes." I nodded. "When can I leave?"

"Right now." She placed the flipchart back on the table. "You boyfriend came in with new clothes early this morning."

"Caden is here?" I asked.

"He's waiting in the car." Phil said. "I said we'd be out in ten."

"Let's leave her to get changed." The doctor said. "Let that heal up well Scarlet. Get well soon."

"Thank you." I said as she left the room.

"Shout if you need anything." Scott said, closing the door behind him and Phil.

Caden being so considerate brought my loose fitting leggings and a long blouse. I slowly put on the leggings while closely examining the gun wound. They hadn't stitched much up, instead it was stapled. The bullet hole was going to heal in a perfect circle. I put the blouse on too then slowly walked to the door.

"Come on." Phil wrapped one arm around my waist, supporting my weight. "Let's get you home."

"I'll start the car." Scott rushed ahead.

"What happened after I left?" Phil whispered in my ear.

"I think I made him cry." I laughed.

"Really?" Phil laughed too. "Scott is kind of emotional so that was expected."

"I felt horrible." I pouted.

"He did all that and you feel bad on him." Phil shook his head. "I have still to understand you."

"You could start by helping me get in the car."

Phil scooped me up and placed me in the seat beside Caden.

"Morning angel." Caden leaned in and kissed my lips. "How are you?"

"I'm good, kind of hungry." I patted my stomach. "You?"

"I'm fine." Caden hooked an arm around me. "Better seeing you up."

"Was that hunger I heard?" Scott looked at me from the review mirror. "Waffles time."

"With chocolate sauce and blueberries?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

"Anything you want." Scott chuckled

"Better get to the kitchen then peasant." Phil said as we parked outside.

Caden got out first then helped me out of the car. I could walk on my own but putting too much pressure caused my wound to hurt. I hooked my arm around Caden's to get my steps stable.

"Do you want to go upstairs or stay here?" Caden asked when we got inside.

"Caden we go into the kitchen?" I smiled.

"Sure."

Caden and I walked over to the kitchen and he placed me on top of the counter.

"Chocolate and blueberries if I'm correct?" Scott put on a funny accent.

"Please." I nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Scott pointed at the lump on my leg from the bandage.

"Not much." I said. "What time do I have to take the iron tablets?"

"Now." Phil threw the small bottle in my hand.

"How often?" I looked at the packaging.

"Once a week on a regular basis." Phil explained. "And any time you feel like you get overly dizzy or going to have a panic attack."

"Got you." I threw a tablet in my mouth.

"Now be careful with those." Scott took the bottle off me. "I don't want to lose you again."

Everything went quiet for a moment.

"I'll lay the table." I said, jumping off the counter. "Ow." I clutched onto my thigh. "Bad move."

"Go sit down clumsy." Phil kicked my bum. "I'll lay the table." He grabbed hold of plates.

"I'll help." Caden got the cutlery.

I was left alone with Scott when they left. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. His back was so tense.

"Why are you so stressed?" I let go of him, allowing him to turn around.

"Because I can see that any trust I had before is gone now." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. "I can see it in your eyes."

"How do you know I don't trust you more?" I gave a heartfelt smile. "I do understand that you wouldn't have done that if you didn't think it was the best idea."

"I couldn't think of anything else. I thought she was going to hurt you. By the time I realised she was going to hurt me you had already gone." You could see Scott was remembering me walking out, his brown eyes had nearly gone to a pitch black colour."

"Yes," I grabbed hold of his hand. "But I came back."

"I never thought you would." Scott squashed me onto him out of nowhere. At that moment I could feel his shoulders relax.

"I'm here." I laughed onto his chest. "You're stuck with me for another good few years. Don't worry."

"You think I'm ever going to let you leave?" Scott let me go. "Now get your ass to the table."

"I need to wash my hands." I threw my hands in the air.

By the time I'd finished washing my hands everyone was sat at the table laughing. Phil and Caden were sat on one side and Scott on the other. Scott patted the seat beside him and went back to their conversation.

I was so caught up in their actions that I didn't bother listening to their conversation. Scott was laughing. Phil lightly punched Caden's arm, while still laughing. Caden had flushed red but the smile never left his face.

Then it made me realise: I didn't need anything apart from those three people sat down on the table. I didn't need anyone else because nobody else made me feel so loved and comfortable. They were the ones that I truly loved. I had to be with them to be happy.

"Come on Roo." Caden snapped me out of my thoughts. "Pancakes are getting cold."

I'd take a bullet for any of them.

* * *

**I've been writing this for so long it's upsetting to see it end. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed my ramblings throughout the chapters. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited and followed this fanfic. Writing this has been so fun and challenging at times that hopefully I have improved since chapter one. Tell me what you think :D**

**P.S; I kind of want to carry on with it story though, it just seemed like this was the place to end. I might do one offs after this if you guys want me to? If so, what sort of one offs, which part of their lives should I tell?**


	34. Chapter 34: One-Off 1

**I really can't leave this fanfic alone. This is the first on the one offs, I will have at least one other more. This is for Emma :)**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V. ( 3 months after Scarlet's 18**__**th**__** birthday)**_

"So," Caden pulled my hands into his. "What do you say?"

"I-." I was lost for words. This came out of nowhere and was a big step in our relationship. "Do you think we're ready?"

"If I didn't why would I ask you to move in with me?" Caden laughed.

He had a point. I had just turned eighteen, and I always slept at his house when I could. His dad had bought him an apartment for his eighteenth, paid for three months' rent but now he was on his own. This would be perfect. It would be financially beneficial for us both and we'd be living together.

"Roo" Caden brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. "What do you say?"

"To us?" I bit my lip seductively. "Living together… Being alone at night..."

"Yes." Caden's arms travelled up my arms, down my back, and rested on my hips. "All alone."

"Wouldn't we get a bit too," I crawled on top of his lap so I was straddling him. "Mischievous."

"Very mischievous." His arms circled my waist, locking me against him. "Or I can well-behaved if you'd like."

"Mischievous sounds oh so tempting." I gave a roguish smile.

"You lips look so tempting." Caden planted kissed from my neck, up to my jaw, across the bone, and finished with a perfect kiss on my lips.

"So," I said between strict kisses. "When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want." Caden breathed onto my lips. "I want to get mischievous as soon as I can."

I pushed his shoulders back so he was fully lead on the bed. My knees were on either side of his finely built torso, my hands slipped underneath his shirt and up to his chest which was soon to be covered in tattoos, and my lips were still forcefully crushed onto his. "How about now?"

Caden's hands travelled up and down my back before resting just underneath the waistband of my jeans. "Sounds perfect."

I continued to tease his for a few more seconds: grinding against the top of his jeans. "Too bad I'm not that easy." I broke off the kiss and winked. "We have to my fathers while they are home."

"Scarlet." Caden groaned in frustration when I stopped.

"Come on." I got off him. "Let's go."

"Why?" Caden moaned, sitting up.

"Because if we go now," I threw his jacket at him. "We get to be mischievous later."

* * *

_**Phil's P.O.V.**_

"Roo is coming over." I told Scott after seeing the text from her. "She said she has something important to tell us."

"I thought she was meant to be staying at Caden's?" Scott popped his head around from the kitchen.

"She was. At least he doesn't live too far away, it's in walking distance." I said. "If she's in trouble she can come around quickly."

"What do you think it can be?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What do you think?"

"You don't think she's pregnant?" Scott froze still.

"No." I took a moment to think about it. "No, she can't be."

Scott and I stared at each other intensely until the front door opened.

"I'm home." Scarlet said.

"Hey sweet." I said. "Hey Caden."

"Hi Phil." Caden waved. "Scott."

"S'up kid." Scott joined us in the living room.

"We have something important to tell you." Scarlet said, smiling up at Caden.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Caden glared at her. "Please tell me you're not pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant." Scarlet giggled but the thought of her giving birth caused Caden to go pale white.

"Thank god." Scott rested his hand on his heart.

"What is it then?" I asked. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Seen as you both are in stable relationships and have your girlfriends over here all the time I thought I'd get out of your way." Scarlet paused for a second. "I want to move in with Caden."

"I'm sorry, what?" I couldn't believe what she said.

"I want to move in with Caden." She repeated.

"No." Scott shook his head. "You are not allowed to leave for at least another thirty years."

"You're kidding right?" Scarlet gaped.

"You just made it forty." I added onto Scott's comment.

"Dad, Pap, please." Scarlet pleaded.

"She's practically over at mine all the time anyway." Caden said.

"But I don't want her leaving." Scott folded his arms. "No way young lady."

"Scott." I grabbed hold of his arm. "A moment."

We walked over to the corner of the room where they couldn't hear us.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But it might be healthy for her."

"Healthy?" Scott eyed me. "I can't lose her."

"And you won't." I told him. "She will be in five minutes walking distance, she'll be independent, she's going to be all grown up. We can't stop her."

"Don't you think we are on the wrong side of the argument?" Scott laughed. "I should be saying what you are and you should be saying what I'm saying."

"Yes." I laughed in agreement. "What do you say? Let her be independent, she's not fifteen anymore."

"Fine." Scott sighed.

"So?" Scarlet looked at us in anticipation.

"Yes." Scott nodded. "Only on one condition."

"Yes, anything." Scarlet clapped her hands together.

"You won't forget about us." Scott laughed.

"Never." Scarlet jumped onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I said yes too." I held my arms open for her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumped onto me too.

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V. (1 week later).**_

"Here's the last of the boxes." Scott placed a box labelled 'clothes' into my new bedroom. "I can't believe you're actually leaving."

"I'm not leaving, I'm moving out." I said as we walked back into the kitchen where Caden and Phil were.

"Do you need us to help unpack?" Phil asked.

"No, that's okay." I smiled. "We should be done in an hour, right Caden?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You don't actually have than much stuff for a girl."

"Stereotyping me." I budged him which my hip.

"Sorry." Caden said in a cute voice.

"We should get going then." Scott tapped Phil's arm. "The girls will be waiting."

"Double date?" I suggested.

"Yeah," Phil said. "Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone."

"Won' t do." I laughed.

"Bye." Caden waved.

Scott and Phil both gave us a hug before leaving.

"Where do you want to get started?" I asked Caden. "I want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"I'll do clothes." Caden said. "You can do all the girl toilet stuff."

"Okay." I laughed. "Then we'll unpack the rest together."

We finished unpacking everything in just over an hour. We both collapsed on our bed.

"Glad that's done." I sighed.

"Me too." He rolled over so he was on top of me. "How about a first official night of mischievousness?"

* * *

**Anyone else want one offs for this fanfic? :3**


	35. Chapter 35: One-Off 2

**This is for foldintothenight. It's not that long, I apologize.**

* * *

**Scarlet's P.O.V. – Scarlet has been fully working at WWE for half a year**

"How's it going?" Paul took a seat beside me at my drawing table.

Now that I was fully working at WWE I had to be with him. I had been appointed with Paul to help out with any developmental issues while designing ring gear and occasionally helping with storylines for the superstars and diva's.

"Trust Zack to want abstract ring gear." I sat back. "He knows it's not my strongest side."

"Quit complaining." Paul laughed. "It looks really well."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Good job I'm finished."

"Great." Paul picked up the paper. "I'll show this to Zack then get it the guys to start placing it on actual tops."

"Anything else you need me to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stephanie wants to talk to you about bringing that boyfriend of yours up to NXT." Paul winked.

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe my ears. "You will do that?"

"He has the talent." Paul said.

"Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaving all professionalism behind.

"You're welcome." He chuckled. "Get going."

"Is she in her room?" I turned around once I reached the door.

"Actually she's in the ring." He pointed at the opposite direction I was going. "Caden there too."

"Okay. Bye." I left the room and jogged towards the ring.

Before I could reach there I got stopped in my way.

"Hey kiddo." Dolph said. "Where you headed?"

"Stephanie wants me." I told him.

"I got the design." He lingered.

"And…?" I smiled.

"It's amazing." Dolph gave me a small hug. "You're really talented for a nineteen year old."

"Thanks Dolph." I laughed. "I have to go. We'll talk later."

I quickly rushed down the stairs and up the ramp to the ring.

"He sweetie." Steph smiled. "Finished Zack's top?"

"Yes." I nodded. "That man knows how to give me a challenge."

"Oh really?" Caden came up behind me and wrapped his arm to pull my back to his chest.

"Hey babe." I tilted my head up and allowed him to kiss my nose.

"Did Paul tell you the good news?" Stephanie hinted for us to stop.

"Yes." I nodded. "This is going to be amazing."

"Now it's up to you to decide what the story line is going to be." She patted my shoulder. "Good luck. I need the story line by the end of Friday, before if you can."

"Yes ma'am." I gave a bow. "Three days is long enough."

"Get started then." She laughed. "We have three hours before the show prep starts. You two can take the time off if you want."

"That'd be amazing." Caden said. "Thanks."

Stephanie left the ring leaving me and Caden stood alone there. We decided to pull Phil out of his workout and meet up with Scott (this being the rare time we're are the same place) and go for lunch.

"Where do you want me to drive?" Phil asked getting in the front seat of the car.

"We're meeting dad at Subway." I told him. "The one across from the tattoo shop we went to."

"I'm on it." Phil stepped on the gas.

"Got any ideas planned up?" Caden asked.

"Not yet." I shook my head. "You?"

"Are you guys on about the NXT thing?" Phil asked. "Good job Caden, your hard work is paying off."

"Thanks." Caden laughed. "If you and Scott hadn't have helped me I wouldn't be here."

"Don't mention it kid."

* * *

**Scarlet's P.O.V. – Two days later.**

"I've got it." I jumped into Stephanie's office. "I finally got it."

"Hit me." Stephanie pushed away all her files.

"We are going to have to play on his Australian accent because that attracts attention." I explained. "But the thing about the accent is you don't hear it often. He won't speak much. Since Pap we haven't had any true straight edge people and I think Caden will fill that in perfectly because he has that lifestyle. His storyline is going to start as a referee, if you can. Something goes wrong in a match, he gets blamed and that starts off a feud."

"It seems like you've got the whole back story sorted out too." She joked.

"I know." I laughed with her. "What do you think?"

"Doable." She nodded. "I honestly have nothing else for you at the moment. It'd be great if you wanted to take a day or two off before we bombard you with work."

"Okay Steph." I said. "Thanks, bye."

* * *

**Do you guys want any other one offs? I haven't been requested anything apart from these two.**


	36. Chapter 36: One-Off 3

**Sorry this took so long, it was such a hard chapter to write. I honestly hope I haven't ruined their relationship! So, review?**

* * *

_**Scarlet's P.O.V.**_

Caden and I got off the twenty hour plane ride from Chicago to Sydney.

"I feel horrible." I held onto my head. "Plane rides aren't my favourite thing."

"It's over." Caden chuckled into my hair. "Now we have the whole two weeks to ourselves."

"I can't believe they actually let me come over all the way to Australia with you." I said. "Where are we staying?"

"Thanks to your parents' overprotectiveness we will be staying in the best hotel." Caden took hold of my hand. "Everything should be ready when we arrive. They even hired people to take our luggage."

"Sorry." I blushed. "I guess they are overprotective. I should call them."

"Do you recon we should go see my mother now, get it over and done with, or wait for a bit?" Caden asked as we took the taxi to the hotel.

"I don't know. It's up to you." I shrugged. "When would you like to see her?"

"Never." Caden sighed. "I guess I have to though."

"Get it over and done with then baby." I said. "Do you need me to come?"

"No." He got out of the taxi. "I'll go see her now while you get settled in. I made diner reservations for six, so be ready. I'll be back less than two hours."

"Be careful." I hugged him tight.

"You too." He pecked my lips then was gone.

I signed into the hotel room and started to place my clothes in the over-sized cupboards. Phil and Scott surely knew how to treat their daughter; they also had full trust in Cade because there was a king-sized bed for us both to sleep in.

Once I was settled in I picked out my dress and shoes to wear after my shower. The warm water relaxed my tensed muscles and got my hair back to its natural waves. All I had to do was let it dry and I had natural beach hair. Just as I got out of the shower, Caden joined me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at his distressed state.

"Nothing." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "You smell really nice."

"They have strawberry body wash." I bit my lip.

"The perfect scent for a perfect woman." Caden kissed down my neck and across my shoulder. "I should try some of that body wash."

As Caden went to shower I put my dress on, I had also packed my black blazer that goes over the top. My hair dried into waves that came just above my chest. My dolly shoes fitted the look well.

"If only I could lock you away." Caden hugged me from behind. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Cheesy cunt." I laughed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Caden nodded and extended his arms to his side.

He was wearing blue jeans, a button up t-shirt and a grey blazer.

"Shall we go?" I grabbed my purse from the side.

* * *

We arrived back at the hotel just past ten o'clock.

"See?" Caden slammed the door behind us. "This is why I haven't missed Australia. The men can be animals."

"Relax, he was drunk." I kicked off my shoes. "It's over now."

"He had no right to lay his hands on you." Caden took of his shoes too. "No right."

"I know." I kneaded my thumbs onto his shoulder. "It's just us now."

"You honestly have no clue how mad I am." He laughed.

"You look so hot angry." I breathed onto his neck from behind.

"Really?" He spun around and captured both my hands in one of his. "Am I affecting you?"

"With your hot rage and sexy look." I bit into my lip. "Maybe."

"You're an odd ball." Caden cupped my cheeks. "My odd ball."

I pecked his cheeks. I didn't know how to tell him I was ready, his patience paid off. He also helped me start to feel comfortable with my body.

"You looked beautiful tonight; the dress was so pretty on you." Caden held onto the back of my thighs and picked me up off the floor. "I bet it would look prettier off."

"My cheese ball." I said between kisses.

Caden carried me across the room and onto the bed. He collapsed backwards so I was straddling him. My hands wandered up and down his chest while his wandered up and down my back. Soon, we were both breathing heavy. My fingers fumbled while I took his blazer off.

"Are you sure?" Caden stopped me in my place. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I pecked his lips.

"Oh, Roo." He laughed into my shoulder.

Caden picked me up off the bed and stood me onto the floor. He held onto my hand and started kissing his way up to my lips. I stopped his face there and held onto him. My hands slid down his neck and stopped at the top button of his shirt, fumbling to open them all. Caden started to unbutton from the bottom up, meeting my hands at the middle of his shirt.

My hands rested on his smooth chest, you could see that his gym time was paying off. I hooked my hands over his shoulders, under the top, and slid the t-shirt off. From there they wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. Caden's lips never left mine and neither did his eye contact.

Inside me fear and anxiety arose. I'd never been comfortable looking at my own body, although that was now changing, never mind anyone else. The belt strikes had left scars on my back that was clearly visible. I could feel my cheeks starting to blush.

"Are you sure?" Caden pulled back and looked at me. His hands were on my shoulders with his thumbs hooked underneath the straps of my dress.

I didn't want to stop, I knew I was ready. I took a deep breath. "Yes."

Sensing my nervousness Caden planted a kiss on my forehead. I lifted pulled arms close as he slid off the straps and let the dress drop to floor. Once it was off, my arms wrapped around my torso and my eyes shot at the floor.

"Your look beautiful." Caden pulled me into his bare chest, hugging me tight. "I'm so proud of you."

I pressed myself onto him tightly and dug my head into his chest. My mind was debating whether he was telling the truth or not. Caden let go of me but held onto my hand. He lifted it above my head and spun me around twice. He stopped me when I was facing away from him. My back exposed to his eyes.

"You are," He said before kissed on of the scars. "Very beautiful."

There was nothing I could do to hide them now. I had to get my mind around that he might actually like me for what I am. My feet spun itself on its heel so I was facing him. A smile had managed to appear on my lips. I got onto my toes and pulled his head towards mine, giving him a loving kiss.

My hands slowly trailed down his side and just underneath the waistband of his jeans. I felt Caden take a sharp breath in as he bit onto my lip. I pulled off his belt and let my hand just rest at the bottom of his torso. He interlocked his hands in mine as he undid the button of his jeans then let them fall on the floor.

Caden picked me up off the floor and wrapped my legs around his waist. One of his hands was underneath my bum, holding me steadily, while the other roughly slid up and down my back. Both my hands were in tangled in his hair, pulling him close to me as possible. My legs slipped from his waist ad down to his hips.

Caden walked towards the bed and fell backwards onto it - I was on top of him. My thighs were on either side of his hips, squeezing him tight, and hands still locked onto his hair. Caden hand both his hands at the base of my back, slowly moving up and down.

Soon we were both breathing heavily; I could also feel something pressing against me… there. It felt strange, good. I started to grind myself against him, rocking my hips. This caused Caden to bite onto my lip again, breathing sharply. The sensations were something I wasn't used to, it wasn't bad though. Caden's hands went from the base of my back up to the clasp of my bra.

His hands slid open the clasps and stayed at my now bare back; his thumbs were rubbing in circles on my back. Steadily he grabbed hold of the straps that were still on my shoulder and slid them down my arms, them off my body all together – he threw it on the floor. By this time I had pulled back from his lips, I was staring into his eyes. He was also looking at mine too, not anywhere else. His hands were resting on my belly, still doing circles with his thumbs.

I went back to kissing him, but this time I trailed off his lips and onto his jawline then neck. I placed tiny kisses onto the hollow of his neck before going back up to his lips. While I was doing that his hands were moving to my sides. His thumbs were circling up to my ribs them slowly across to my breasts. This time it was me who bit onto his lip, causing him to chuckle. With the stimulation he was giving me I carried on grinding against his lap.

It only took few minutes before we were both out of breath. My lips trailed off his again. I kissed down his neck and down to his chest, and then slowly started going lower. When I reached the bottom of his torso, his breathing had increased noticeably.

My hands had hold of the side of his briefs and my eyes in contact with his. He lifted his hips off the bed, signalling me to take them off. I slid them off his legs then threw them onto the ground behind me. I was now stood on the floor at the foot of the bed, looking at Caden. He had gone up onto his elbows, slowly watching me. I hooked my thumbs underneath the side of my panties and teasingly slid them off.

I never left eye contact with Caden. It seemed like I was expected to make the first sexual act, so I could assure him I was fine. All I could do was staring at him – there. After watching me for a few more moments, Caden pulled me down onto the bed so I was sat at his side. My fingers were on his torso, making trails from his chest to his abdomen. Caden had his hand squeezing the very bottom of my back. Out of nowhere my hand went past his abdomen and onto his member.

Caden visibly tensed up as my hand held onto his member. I was frozen there; I just stared at my hand. Caden wrapped one of his hands over mine and slowly started to move it up and down, he let go after a while. My face was only inches away from him now. I got closer and took him into my mouth. I felt his back arch and his hands intertwine with my hair. A soft moan escaped his lips. There was a salty taste in my mouth. I slowly pulled back and looked at him, my hand never letting go of his member. His face was filled with ecstasy.

Caden grabbed hold of my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed and he was beside me. He propelled up onto his side and started to kiss me. His hand was on my belly and going lower down. My back arched and I bit harshly onto Caden's lips as his touched me there; his thumb rubbing me in circles. I was softly panting onto his lips. The centre of my lips felt like it was in knots. His lips left mine and trailed down between my breasts, he planted a single kiss right there. My moans must have gotten louder because he stopped and looked at me.

"I think you're ready." Caden winked at me. He pulled out a condom from the back of his pillow

He crawled over the top of me and slowly started to kiss me. After a moment he pulled back. He handed me the packed to open. I slowly slid it down him then lead back down. He hooked his hands underneath me bum and lifted my up off the bed. I could feel him at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" Caden slowly breathed. I just nodded. "Hold on."

Caden pushed all of him into me at once. A small scream felt my lips.

"Scarlet." He cupped my head in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I breathed. "Just move."

He did as told. Soon the stretching sensation changed into a knotting one; the same one as before. Caden started kissing me while carrying on. Moans were escaping both of our lips. The knotting sensation was getting deeper. Caden was biting onto my lip.

"You are so tight." Caden groaned.

He started to pick up his pace, I guess he was close to what people called 'finishing' – but I wasn't.

"Scarlet." He moaned, getting quicker. "I'm so close."

"Okay baby." Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Oh Scarlet." Caden said deeply.

I could feel him spasming inside me. He was like that for around ten seconds before he pulled out.

"Wow." He collapsed beside me. "That was amazing."

I couldn't concentrate on his words, I needed stimulation. My thighs started rubbing against each other. Sensing my frustration Caden started to kiss me. His hand trailed down to my crotch and slowly started to rub while the other made patterns in between my breasts. One of my hands was in his hair while the other squeezed onto his arm. He moved his fingers from the nerve endings and into my entrance. He pushed two of them in at once, causing me to moan louder.

He picked up his paced as my breathing deepened; once again the knots were getting tighter. Suddenly, his lips weren't on mine anymore but trailing down my torso. He began to kiss all the nerve endings as my hips pushed its self closer to him. My stomach was getting tighter and tighter and the rest of my body tensed up. I had no clue what was going on but Caden must have because his hand starting moving quicker inside of me.

"Caden." I moaned loudly, hoping no one would hear me.

The tense feeling turning into pleasure as my back arched moaning. It was something that I never had felt before. I could feel myself getting more sensitive but Caden didn't stop, the pleasure carried on.

After a while my muscles started to relax and I came down from the high. Caden had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing my shoulder.

"Wow." I said, trying to catch my breath. "That was…"

"Amazing." He winked. "I know."

"I'm all sweaty though." I sat up. "I need a shower."

I gave him one last kiss before getting off the bed. I grabbed a towel out of the corner and headed for the shower. Caden joined me in there, wrapping his arms around me from the back so his chest was on my back. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder as he made small circles on the bottom of my torso like before.

"How about round two?" Caden's fingers shot straight at the nub, moving quickly.

I was still highly sensitive, the touch made me moan out loudly and arch my back. I could feel his semi-erect member against my back.

"What to do say?" He said whilst still carrying on, making me pant for air.

After what happened I wasn't going to say no.


End file.
